Remind Me
by UnstopableArcricVamp
Summary: Jasper has had it with Edward despite how much he loves Carlisle as his parent he runs away to the Whitlock ranch to live with Peter and Charolett Everyone lives in peace except Bella who his raising Edwards child alone the Cullens left because of Edwards sudden need to visit Italy Jasper returns to Forks to change Bella & got what he never expected the love of a singer First story
1. Chapter 1 Jar of Hearts

**Chapter 1-Jar of Hearts**

***2012***

**Bella's POV: **Beep! Beep! BEEP! I finally roll over to slap the annoying rattling alarm clock to snooze for five more minutes of precious sleep. When 6:30 A.M. rolls around, I decide I should probably get up and get ready for class. While leaving my room, my eye catches the picture from my 18th birthday. It's been three years, I should really throw it away, but those captivating topaz eyes tell me otherwise. At the end of the skinny hallway is a small add on room that Charlie and I spent the whole summer building for my beautiful three year old daughter, Juliette. I enter her purple room and gently sit on the twin bed covered with the quilt my mom made for her. I gently shake her, "Come on sweetie, it's time to get up!" I tell her happily. When she groans and rolls over I say, "Don't make me bring Grandpa in here! I'll do it!" "No, you won't!" she says, calling my bluff. "Oh yes I will! But first here comes the tickle monster!" I start to tickle her franticly until she's out of breath and she pulls open her eyelids reviling those damn green eyes. Of course she'd have her father's eyes. She pushes herself up so her back is resting on the headboard. Her red, bronze hair has managed to tangle and rat to the top of her head. "We've got a lot of work to do!" I tease while pulling a rat free.

***Flashback 2009* **"Ang, I'm never late," I tell my best friend while pacing in her room. "Bella, think about it, it's been four weeks since you guys did it and you're late. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you really could be pregnant," she says quietly so her pastor dad won't hear us. "Yes, that would make since, but that's impossible. Edward got in a car wreck a while back and the doctors told him he wouldn't be able to have kids," I agree, while lying to my best friend. There is no way I'm pregnant with a vampire child. Impossible. "But doctors don't believe in miracles," she says with a small smile. "And we won't know for sure until we get you a test. You stay here and as your best friend, it's my duty to go buy you a test. I'll be back in ten minutes," Angela says cheery to lighten the mood. "Thanks, Angie," I say, my eyes full of tears.

As soon as she leaves, I text Edward, "I love you," but he doesn't answer, he hasn't answered since I lost my virginity. I lie on her bed and try to convince myself that I'm really not pregnant, but let's be honest, I've been throwing up and been eating everything in sight. I snuggle into her multitudes of pillows and close my eyes to wait for her to return. "I'm back!" I hear Angela shout as she enters her room. "Okay Bella, I got three tests, a timer, a gallon of your favorite tea, and a pound of chocolate. You can do this," she says, pushing her glasses up her nose and tucks her straight, light brown hair behind her ear. I nod as I grab the bag and go to the bathroom blinking the tears out of my eyes the whole way there. I stop to open the tea and take a big gulp. Before I take the tests, I stop in front of the counter and look at myself in the tiny mirror. My brown eyes are puffy and red and my cheeks have been stained with dried tears. Why did I agree to this. I knew I wasn't ready. I finish half the gallon of green tea and convince myself to take the tests. After five minutes I return to her room with the three tests. Angela starts the timer and I start snacking on the chocolate. "Its gunna be okay, Bells. Either way this turns out I'm here to support you. If you are I'll love that baby to death, I'll be with you at every doctor's appointment and even when you have her. Even scarier, I'll be there when you tell Charlie," She chimes into the silence while holding my hand. But I never lift my head to meet what I'm sure is a comforting gaze. "Briiingg!" "Are you ready?" She asks. "As ready as I'll ever be," walking over to her dresser I can only hope it's negative. I've never wanted to fail a test so bad in my life. I pick the first one up, and I start bawling. Positive. I look at the rest. All positive. "This is impossible!" I shout while collapsing to the floor. Angela runs over to me and pulls me into her chest while I cry the rest of the night.

The next morning we decide to tell Charlie. "Dad," I say, trying not to start crying again. "Can we talk?" Angela grabs my hand and we walk towards him. I look down and quietly say it. Those horrifying words that I still don't believe, "I'm pregnant." I watch Charlie's turn red then blue then purple and slowly fade back to his normal pale self. "What." Charlie says, doesn't yell he actually calmly looks me in the eyes. "How did this happen?" "How do any of these happen? We went too far one night," I reply. "I always knew you guys were doing this, but I thought you were mature enough to be safe, Bella," he says his voice staring to rise. "We didn't think it was possible, Dad," I reply starting to cry. "Oh honey, it's going to be okay. Daddy's here," he says soothingly stroking my hair as he pulls me into a hug. ***End flashback* **

After convincing all of Juliette's gorges ringlets to stay in place, I let her pick her outfit while I get dressed and we go downstairs to join Charlie for breakfast. "There's my favorite little girl! Come give your grandpa a hug!" He sets aside the morning paper and his coffee to scoop Juliette up. "Good morning, Bells," "Morning dad, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask. "Whatever's easy," he replies. I crack six eggs in a bowl and add some cheese, spinach, a couple of green peppers and a purple onion and whip them together. After dumping the mixture into the steaming skillet, I poor Charlie and I glass of orange juice, and fill Juliette's' Sippy cup with milk. I proceed by filling the toaster with bread. "Breakfast is ready!" I holler into the living room. I serve Charlie the biggest portion and divide the rest between Juliette and me.

"What's on the agenda for today, Bells?" Charlie asks. "Well, I've got a couple of finales today, and I need to run to the grocery store after work. Is there anything special you need me to get?" "No, I don't think so. I'll call you if I think of anything," "We better get going Dad, we'll see you when you get home," I say. "Have a good day, Bella," He says as I close the door. I fasten Juliette in her car seat and I drive to the reservation and drop her off at Billy Black's house where she'll spend the day with her best friend Jacob. "Bye, bye sweetie! Have fun and be good!" I tell Juliette as she runs into the tiny house. "Thanks for watching her today, Billy," I usually just take her to Seattle University with me and she stays at the campus daycare. "Not a problem Bella, I love having her around, she makes Jacob so happy. I hate to tell you this Bella but those two are going to fall in love one day," He says with a chuckle. "Yep, I know. I'll be back to get her after my shift at work!" And with that I'm off to school.

But not without making the same pit stop I've made every day for three years. I drive my old Chevy until I reach the path that leads to the Cullen's house. I could always just drive to the house but I like to cut through "our" meadow. ***Flashback 2009* **"Edward" I say quietly. "I need to tell you something. I know this isn't possible, but I've taken three tests, and I'm pregnant." "No you're not!" Edward screams. "That's impossible!" "I know it is but I've taken three tests, I've been throwing up, having weird dreams. I've been eating things I don't like, Edward. I am, and this is happening," I scream back, eyes full of tears. "I'm not the father," Edward says harshly. "Yes you are. You are my first and my only," I reply devastated. He knew this. "Bella, were leaving Forks, were over. Deal with that _thing _by yourself. I'm not responsible for this _mistake_," He says, angrily. "What, how can you call our baby a mistake? This was more your idea than mine! I told you I wasn't ready, Edward!" I said, devastated. "No, I will not be responsible for this. Have a good life," "No! You are as just as responsible for this baby as I am. You are not leaving. Carlisle and Esme will not stand for this!" I yell. "Carlisle isn't aging he's raising suspicions, I'll remind him of that!" He hollers back. "I don't care! I know they've always wanted to have grandchildren, Edward! What about Rosalie? You're going to rob your sister of a chance to actually help raise a baby? You know if it was possiable for this to happen, she would have found away!" I cry back. "Oh, please, don't sit here and try to lie to me. I know how Rose feels about you. She woulnt want to be in ten mile radious of _your _baby," he says with a cold sting. And with that I slap him, full well knowing it won't hurt him, but I couldn't hold back. "This is your baby too, Edward!" "Goodbye Bella," and he disappeared into the woods.***End flashback* **

When I see the empty, lifeless house my dreams are crushed. I don't want to see Edward, I miss the rest of the family. I regret that Juliette will never get to meet her aunts and uncles, her grandparents. They're who I miss. I swallow my pride and slowly make my journey back to the road. This abnormally sunny day catches my attention and right when I notice, overcast sets in. So I pick up my pace to avoid the rain. In the tree line next to me, there is rummaging. I pick up my pace a little more when I hear the sound come closer to me. I'm almost at a full sprint when an all so familiar vampire cuts in front of my path. "Jasper! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?" I shout, my heart beating a million beats a minute. He walks towards me slowly and steadily. He brushes my loose strands of hair from my face behind my shoulder, leaving me with chills. "Bella. Welcome to the game." He purrs into my ear, sinking his teeth into my neck.


	2. Chapter 2 Save Me

**A/N Holy crap! Thank you so much to all of you who have followed, favorited or commented! I would have never expected this kind of response! Because you guys are all so awesome, heres Halloween treat, an early update! Happy Halloween! I plan on updating every week. Because I'm a dork, I forgot to put author notes on chapter 1 so I apoligize for this long one. All charcters and plots belong to the wonderfull Stephanie Meyer! Without her I would not be writting. Also, every chapters title will be a song, so I recomend listening to the song the chapter is named after. But keep in mind the chapter is not ment to follow the song, its just a song that I thought fit the chapter. On a slightly related note, this story was inspired by a group of really creepy dreams I had recently, and the story is NOT ment to follow the song Remind Me. I just thought the title fit the story. But once again I recomend you listen to the song, mostly because it's one of my favorites! If you leave me a little love in the comment section, I promise to send you a teaser of the next chapter! Check out my profile for my blog that has banners and pictures of the charecters! And to the question I got, you just have to read the story to understand Juliette, everything is fully explained through the story. This next chapter does not take place right after chapter one. It's a few years back. Let's get inside Jasper's head, shall we?  
**

**Chapter 2: Save Me**

**Shinedown**

***2009***

**Jasper's POV: **"Edward! This isn't fair! She's my best friend! We've only been here for seven months! I'm not leaving her!" I her Alice's high pitched whine clear into my music room, of course about Bella. Everything is about her. You'd think after being married to her for over 100 years, I'd get use to her annoying voice. Edward's orders are forcing us out of town again, considering we've moved a million times for this ass, all I care to grab is my guitar and an empty duffle bag to give the appearance that I'm joining them to Italy. Before I go to garage I stop in Alice's room and grab a hundred dollar bill off of her oversized chest of drawers and leave my wedding band with the note I wrote the night before explaining why I'm leaving her. I'm not going to Italy, I don't care what Edward's orders are. Though it pains me to leave Carlisle and Esme, I have to leave this dysfunctional mess. I don't love my wife anymore. We've been married for over one hundred years and every day that passes, I feel myself losing my country roots. Edward pisses me off with every move he makes or any word he says. He has ever since Carlisle and I convinced him that the clan would be animal hunters, not human. Emmett and I have never been close and I can live with that. Yea, he's been a good friend and someone I could always talk to, but he wouldn't be a set back to my move.

But Carlisle, I will miss him. He took me under his wing. My gift to feel emotions of those around me was really difficult to deal with, for I felt the death of the ones I killed for my own nourishment. In my mind this wasn't a gift, this was a way to torture me for whom I was. Carlisle and I worked for years before realizing we could survive on animal blood. He raised me to use my gift to help us, and it wasn't a setback for me. We just had to be a little more creative when it came to feeding. I'm going home to Texas, and join my real family, Peter and Charlotte. I miss my barn and my horses and everything the south has taught me about life. I just hope one day I can be reunited with Carlisle and Esme, for they have treated me like I was their son and I didn't see that with the others in the clan.

Before we pile all of our stuff into our overpriced luxury cars, an unhappy Alice greets me at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go, babe?" she mumbles, kissing me on the cheek. She grabs my hand and I lead us to the garage. "Yes," and I start to put the endless mountain of Alice's Channel bags in her yellow Porsche. Once the whole family is loading their cars in silence, I realize that it's time to light this fire. "That's it! I am out of this! Don't try to track me down, because you won't find me!" I yell frantically throwing expensive pottery against the stone walls of the six car garage. "I'm sick of this bull shit, Edward! Always following your orders, isn't Carlisle our father? I am not packing up my life on a whim because you're not strong enough to fight your thirst around Bella!" I know saying her name will cut through him like a knife. And it does. There was something different about the way he acted towards her. He always had a girl wherever we moved but that was just to make us seem normal and live in peace with humans. But Bella was special to him and I just couldn't understand why he would want to leave her so soon. Edward runs at me with lightning speed, throwing my head against the wall, attempting to crack it. But I swerve out of his abrasive lock and tackle him to pin him to the hard stone floor. My years of endless newborn vampire training have prepared me for this moment and I lived for this fight. "You have run my life for too long, not anymore pretty boy," I say picking his head up, ready to throw it into the stone. Carlisle is to us in a second, prying us apart before I kill him, he knows I can end him. "That's enough, Jasper! We are a family, and you are coming with us." Esme says, in disbelief. "Life will be better once we move out of Forks; we won't be living on edge." Emmett adds. "No, you guys are wrong. We'll have to pack up and move as soon as Edward finds a replacement Bella. He gets some kind of sick high when he breaks these girls' hearts and I'm not going to stick around and watch it again," I yell. The only thing keeping Edward and I from fighting is Emmett who is holding me back and Carlisle who's holding Edward back.

"He's right," Alice chimes in. "I'm staying too," "No, you're not! I'm sick of being your dress up doll, Alice. I'm staying on my own," I reply. "Baby, were mates, you can't leave me," Alice says. "Yes, I can, and to prove it, were getting a divorce. You'll get the papers in the mail as soon as I find a lawyer." "Jasper, let's try to be rational. Are you really willing to throw your life and your marriage away just to prove a point," Carlisle says calmly. His voice calms me down in an instant, so I reply slightly less fumed, "I'm not throwing anything away. I'm ready for a new life, okay, and if that means leaving the family and divorcing Alice then that's what's going to happen. I'm so sick of hiding who I am from Alice, and running away to protect ourselves for Edward. So if you want to run off to Italy for your baby boy over there, go ahead, I am sorry Carlisle, Esme I love you guys. You know that. But I have to go out on my own." Esme places her small hand on my cheek and says with so much emotion it breaks my heart. "Son, please go to Italy with us. Give it a chance," "I'm sorry, I have too," And with that, I throw my guitar over my shoulder and run as fast as I can out of Forks. Before she can say anything else because I know she can change my mind from leaving.

I stop in some boondock town in Kansas to hunt. I slip into the woods and tackle a large mountain lion and whitetail buck deer. I'm as satisfied as I can be on animal blood. I get out of the woods and head to Wichita. My first mission is to find a Best Buy, to buy a new phone. I have the employee erase everything off of my old phone and donate the phone to the local military. I play with the model phones for a couple of minutes to fit in with the other customers. I finally decide on some Samsung phone, supposedly the best smart phone out right now. An hour of signing contracts and discussing plans the lady hands me my new purchase. "Here you go sir, would you like to buy a case for your new Galaxy S III?" the sales lady asks me, slowly checking me out and going out of her way to touch my hand. But I'm not in the mood to return the flirt. "No thanks, but may I ask you a favor?" I ask. "Sure" "Where is the closest Wal-Mart?" "Just a couple of blocks left of here, you can't miss it," she answers sweetly, while batting her eyelashes over her green eyes. "Thanks," I mumble and I head out.

By now its eight o'clock at night and the street lights glow leaving a path of light on the snow covered sidewalks. In windows of businesses, people have decorated with paper ghosts and pumpkin window clings. Some really have gone all out with lights and hanging bats. When I reach my destination, I pick up some basic toiletries: shampoo, a bar of soap, some deodorant, a toothbrush, some toothpaste and a new bottle of my favorite Tim McGraw cologne. None of this is required, but buying the items helps play the sheared. But, I do need clothes. I pick up a couple new plaid shirts, a few pairs of and cheap Levi's, I grab a package of T-Shirts, and pick out a pair of pocketed flannel sweat pants. I also get an oversized duffel bag and a new wallet. I literally left Forks without a thing, and then I head over to check out. I grab all the merchandise and step into the public restrooms in the store. I neatly fold the jeans and the flannel pants and set them in the bottom of the duffel back. I roll the t-shirts up and place them on the sides leaving a nice little hole for all of the toiletries. I throw the bag over my shoulder and put my guitar back in its place on my back. I wonder through town until I find a hotel to check into to clean up and dispose of my dirt and blood stained clothes. Making my way to the clerk, she must have noticed my lack of suitcases. "No luggage?" the night clerk asks. "Nope." "Where you headed?" she asks batting her false eyelashes over her blue eyes. What is with people here? Overly flirtatious girls, and then I remember I took my wedding band off before I left the Cullen's house. Well I'll throw her a bone, "Wherever the wind takes me, ma'am," I pour on my southern accent, I don't know why but women seem to enjoy my accent. "Well here's your key, you're in room 115 on the third floor. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask," she flirts while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, you have a good night okay?" and I'm off to find my room.

I open the door and go straight to the bathroom, and start the water in the shower. I pull up Pandora to make a radio station to accompany my shower. I wait until the steam of the shower fogs up the mirror. I step into the water and take a long hot shower cleaning every inch of my body carefully and slowly letting the steam clear my mind of thoughts buzzing around like angry hornets. I pour some shampoo into my hands and massage my scalp to ease my headache. I always found it odd how vampires can still get head aches and still feel pain. I mean aren't we supposed to be invincible? I stand in the cascading water until it runs cold. I push the flimsy white curtain to the side of the awkward shower tub and step out, letting the cool air kiss my body. I wrap my waist into a plush towel, and wipe off the mirror with a matching hand towel to look at myself. The underneath of my eyes are darker than usual, and though I just fed, my eyes are still black, and my blonde curls are tangled and matted on my head. I open the complementary comb that's on the counter and brush my hair. I brush my teeth letting the mint refresh my senses. I don't need to do any of these human retrials, but for some reason doing them has always made me feel better after a long day. I slowly pull the new boxers and flannel pants on and decide to pass on a T-Shirt. A few sprits of cologne and I go lay down on one of the queen size mattresses.

Pulling out my new phone, I punch in Peter's number. "Hello?" "Hey, man its Jasper," I greet. "Jasper! What's up buddy!" he says overly excited. "Well man, I left the Cullen's and I'm in Wichita, Kansas right now. I'd like to join you and Charlotte back on the Whitlock ranch," I pour my words into the phone. "Hell yea! You finally grew a pair and left? Yes! That would be awesome; it'll be just like old times! When do you think you'll be here?" he didn't even take a breath. He sounded like a little kid excited to see their best friend. "I think some time tommorow afternoon. I need to stop at a lawyers before I finish my way down," I chuckle. "Okay bro, see you tomorrow!" Peter's excited words let the phone call end on a happy note almost letting me forget about the fight I had with the Cullen's. I then dial my friend Jenks number, he can help me build a new history, change my name, get me a new ID and write my divorce papers. After four hours on the phone with Jenks, I'm finally able to close my eyes and enjoy the rest of my night in Kansas.

The next morning, I change into my new jeans and plaid shirts and repack the duffel bag with my new essentials, then check out of the cheap hotel and leave Wichita and head to Dallas to stop at Jenks office. I stop at a Starbucks to get Jenks a cup of coffee to say thanks for helping me on such short notice. I also grab myself a cup too. So I enter Jenks office carrying coffee for the both of us and a thick slice of banana nut bread for him. Most vampires don't like food or drink after they've been changed but I still enjoy the occasional cup of coffee, or slice of pizza. Most vampire myths are not true. We can still eat if we want too, our body will still process the food as a human would, and it just takes longer. Our hair still grows but at a super slow rate due to the venom. But the blood thing is real, very real and the thought of it makes venom pool in my mouth. So I shake the thoughts out of my head and step into Jenks building.

I feel really awkward entering a fancy glass building with a duffel bag and a guitar, dressed in my jeans and plaid shirt. "Good morning welcome to Jenks Law, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asks dressed in a purple silk shirt and a smooth black skirt. Yep. I am definitely underdressed for this occasion. "Don't worry Irina, that's just my friend Jasper. Come on back," he greets, adjusting his red tie that says "world's best dad" in tiny font "Here ya go, brought you some coffee," I say setting the cup on his oak desk next to the picture of a beautiful woman and a small boy who can't be more than two years old. Must be his wife and kid. "Thanks, so I've got all your stuff ready. Here's your new ID Mr. Whitlock and here's your birth and death certificate and your divorce papers, all you need to do is sign them and send them to Alice. If she refuses to sign them, let me know and we'll take her to court," he hands these all to me in a manila envelope. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll sign them," I chuckle while signing my old name in flawless cursive. "So tell me," Jenks starts, pulling up his black leather chair, "How have you been, Jasper?" I reply, "Pretty good I just needed a change of scenery, so I called you to make me some new ID, which I really do appreciate," "Not a problem," he says. "Sir," Irina comes in, "You have a phone call from Zafrina on line three, and she says it's pretty urgent." "Thank you, Irina. I will take it from here," he says dismissing her. "That my wife Jasper, I better take that," "Yep, go ahead and thanks for all of the help" he nods as I leave the office.

Finally, I can finish my journey to my ranch. It's only about a two hour run, and with any kind of luck I can hunt and be on the ranch by 3 P.M. When I finally break out of Houston I can see the ranch ahead. I push myself to run faster and I smell a fresh apple pie on the dinette in the house. I approach the front door, and wait before I knock to let myself in. I just need to take a few minutes to take it all in. It's been over fifty years since I've stood on this porch. I open the door, "Guys! I'm here!" I shout in the still house. "Jazz!" Char runs up and pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey, bro!" Peter says while walking down the stairs. I know I have finally returned home when I see my horse, Haylie walking through the pasture through the kitchen window. "You guys don't know how happy I am to be home," I say taking Peters hand to a shake and pulling him into a bro hug.

**A/N Well there you go Chapter 2! Tell me what you think! Ask questions, I love them! Next chapter should be up by Sunday morning! Have a fantastic rest of your week! Untill next week, Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 How to Save a Life

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the format of the story a little bit. I had comment that the story was a little hard to read with so many differnt people talking in the same paragraph. After two hours of messing with my lame computer, it finally decided to work. So I hope this is better. Tell me what you think! As always Twilight belongs to the wonderfull Stephanie Meyer! Be sure to check out my profile for a link to my blog for pictures of the characters, banners and the songs of the story! Leave me a little love in the comment section below and I will send you a teaser of the next chapter! Remember the chapter does NOT follow the song its named after, it's just what i thought fit. This chapter is the same year Bella is changed, it's in Jaspers point of view to explain what he was going through. Those of you who want Bella's POV, the next few chapters will be in hers. **

**Chapter 3: How to save a life **

**The Fray**

***3 years later* **

**2012**

**Jasper's POV:** "Whoa, I can hear them playin', I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar. Whoa. I can hear them singing, 'Keep on dreamin' even if it breaks your heart.' Downtown, it's where I used to wander, old enough to get there, but too young to get inside. So I would stand there on the side walk, listen to the music playin' every Friday night," I sing quietly on the plush brown love seat in my room, while strumming the corresponding chords on my beat up Gibson guitar.

"Jasper!" I hear Charlotte yell from the small downstairs kitchen. But I ignore her and continue strumming the steady beats of Eli Young Band's hit song. "Jazz! I know you can hear me! This house is not that big!" She shouts again, with a slight hint of anger in her voice, disrupting the mellow atmosphere I've set in my room. But I still continue to play moving on to Kenny Chesney.

This woman does not like to be ignored and I want to tease her a little, so I chuckle as I place my guitar in the stand so I can ease drop on the plotting of revenge going on downstairs with Peter through my tuned vampire ears. Rookie mistake guys. I slowly tip-toe to the attached bathroom and climb up on the granite counter and wait for Peter to enter the room. He sprints up the stairs top preform a karate style kick to knock the door off its hinges and the door cartwheels into the room. When he notices I'm not there, he stops to scratch his head. Brilliant, my golden opportunity. I Spiderman leap off the counter to tackle Peter to the ground, "Nice try, bro," I chuckle while pulling him up off the ground, a decision I'd soon regret. He shoves me onto the overstuffed Serta mattress and I bounce off hitting my head on the glass coffee table, shattering it into a million tiny shards, before landing on the hard wood floors with a thud.

"You were saying?" Peter mocks with a grin. "And for this," I state,

"You must die!" I laugh before running into him with full force, pushing him through the hallway. Once to the start of the stairs I pick him up over my head and thrust my arms with force, throwing him down the stairs. I watch him tumble to the bottom and lands on his feet like a cat. But I jump down the stairs to pounce on top of him.

"Oh, you want to play dirty?" Peter says with a fist full of laughter as he punches me in the side. We wrestle until were in front of Charlottes tapping foot.

"Stop it!" she hollers. "Before you kill each other, or even worse, break my house!" she giggles while pulling us apart.

"Oh come on babe! We were just trying to have a little fun," Peter explains while taking her hand and nuzzling himself into her neck. "I want no excuses, mister!" Char flirts, and greets him with a sloppy kiss.

"Alright!" I yell, completely grossed out. "Before I have to witness my brother making out with you, why are you yelling for me?" I ask.

"Well" Char replies quietly while pulling out a wooden stool from the dinette before sitting down. "Sit down. I really think it's time to talk about what happened with the Cullen's" I look at her with daggers in my eyes. I don't want to talk about that dysfunctional mess, that's why I came here, that family gets me pissed off at the thought of one of their names. Peter's smile fades and he steps in front of Charlotte.

"It's been three years man, we need to know what happened," Peter says, carefully stepping on the raw territory. ***Flashback 2009* **"Jasper?" Carlisle knocks on my door. "You in here?"

"Ya, what's going on?" I ask setting my violin back in its case.

"Can I see you in my office?" he requests.

"Ya, sure. Just give me a few minutes to put my music away?"

"Sure," he utters and he leaves me to my thoughts. What could he want? He never wants to speak with us in his office unless it's something important or private to just the two of us. I take extra time to file my music in all the same direction into the milk crate. I really don't want to go talk to him. Something has been weighing heavy on him lately and I can't help to think that I have upset him. My thoughts are swarming in my head as my feet guide me to his office. When I reach to door I knock and wait for him to allow me into the dimly lilted room. One thing about Carlisle is that if you enter his office without his permission, you better have said your prayers that night if you decide trespassing is a good idea. That's just putting it lightly. We all have our private corridors, and Carlisle's is extra special to him.

"Welcome son," he pulls the door open, motioning his arm, letting me know it's okay to enter. I've only been in his office maybe twice since Carlisle has taken me in. However both times were dedicated to our research on animal blood, I've seen Rosalie come out with a horrified look on her face once. The wall behind his desk is full of medical books and there's a few smaller book cases on the side wall filled with Shakespeare, Jane Austen and other classic novels from England and American authors. The yellowed pages in the torn books indicate that they are very old and most likely first prints. The other wall is filled with multiple framed medical degrees, from colleges like Harvard, Yale and Princeton. If we weren't constantly in hiding, Carlisle would have Nobel prizes and would most likely be the greatest doctor of the century. He has a large picture of himself with Marcus, Caius and Aro from his days in the Volturi. Surrounding it are smaller pictures of him playing piano at Carnage Hall. A large grandfather clock in the crowds the corner behind his desk and hanging from it is a large Rosary. On his desk he only has a bulky beat up black bible with the pages folded and creased, and a green desk lamp that has a small compartment for pens. "Jasper, have seat," he motions to one of the two brown leather chairs.

"You wanted to see me?" I inquire while sitting slowly.

"Yes," he states while sitting on the opposite side of the desk in a similar chair. "Jasper, were going to have to move again. I know you don't like this anymore than the rest of the family. I haven't broken the news to the rest of them, but Edward is pretty persistent that we leave and go to Italy," he reveals.

"What! No! This isn't fair, Carlisle! We just got here seven months ago. You understand you can say no to Edward right?"

"Yes, I do know that Jasper, but I already had this argument with him, he insists that we need to do this. He's very unhappy here, and I hate to see my family like this," he expresses.

"So because of one person, you're going to make the rest of us suffer?" my attitude voices. "Jasper, I know Rosalie, Alice and Esme have always wanted to see Italy. They will be okay with this. Emmett will follow Rosalie, and I will follow Esme. I knew you would have the hardest time adjusting to the news, that's why I wanted to talk to you about this first," he says, trying to convince me to go. I get out of the firm leather chair and walk to the door.

"I'm not going," I express before leaving the office. The words sting my lips as they leave my mouth and based on Carlisle's expression it does the same thing to him. ***End flashback*** I decide not to tell them about that fight I had with Carlisle, he's always been like a father to me, my biggest mentor and they knew that. On top of that, I didn't want to relive it. So I just decided to tell them, "Well long story short, I got sick of being Alice's trophy husband. I needed to come home to Texas. I needed to see my horses and my barn again, feel the sweat fall down my forehead and get the dirt under my finger nails again. I missed having to fix the fences, or bail the hay. I mostly really just missed you two. I needed to come home and see you guys again," I say as Char grabs her mates' hand. "I really just needed to get back to my roots," I finish.

"So leaving the Cullen's had nothing to do with this Bella person, Edward was so madly in love with?" Peter questions.

"No!" I holler. "Why would you say that? Do you know how many girlfriends Edward has had over the past seventy five years? I'm used to that."

"I had one of my flashbacks, Jazz. It was about Bella." Char firmly speaks. Charlotte is a lot like Alice, instead of seeing the future like Alice can, she relives the past like she was there. "Well what did you see," I say growing slightly inpatient.

"Jasper, you were forced out of Forks because  
Edward got Bella pregnant, I didn't even know that was possible! You had to leave because he didn't want to deal with a baby, not because he couldn't control his thirst around his 'true love'," she revels. At this point I'm seething, what kind of low life leaves a girl who is pregnant with your child, especially after knowing that we couldn't have children. If that were me, I'd marry her; I've always wanted to have a small family on my ranch. I can't believe Edward would just throw her away like that. It makes me wonder how many other girls we left barefoot and pregnant because of this ignorant ass hole.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask in fumes. I try to convince myself that this isn't my problem to deal with. But who am I kidding? I'll have to clean up this mess, too.

"Well, it's only a matter of time before the Volturi find out about this baby with vampire genes and they find the Cullen's. When they get done slaughtering them they'll come after you and I just can't think about that," Charlotte states while cowering into Peter's side. He starts to play with her hair to get her to calm down. This is unbelievable, even after I leave I need to go back and clean up their mess.

"What can you tell me about her baby? I mean, why haven't the Volturi gone after Bella yet? And what about the pack in La Push, why haven't they taken care of this?" I ask.

"From what Char can see, the baby is one hundred percent human. She has a pretty good feeling that the only different she has with other children is that her mind is much more active than others. She picks up on things much quicker. She much stronger than human children as well, as long as Bella is raising the kid right, the Volturi won't find out about her," Peter explains while Charlotte tries to get ahold of herself.

"So, what do you want me to do about it," I ask.

"I don't know," Peter answers. "I do know that Bella goes to your house every morning at 8:30 to see if you guys came back. She's really having a hard time with this. She hates everything about Edward but really does miss the rest of you," Char finally gets the courage to speak again. "She hates Edward for leaving and not giving their baby a chance to know you guys," I get out of the stool and slam it into the hard wood floors below.

"I knew I should have done this three years ago. She knows too much about vampires to stay human. I'll be back, I'm going to change her, if the Volturi find out about this kid hopefully they will believe that she adopted this demon child," I expose extremely pissed, and I'm off to Forks, the one place I said I'd never return.

I leave the ranch with the duffel bag packed with the same stuff I came down with and take the same route back to Washington. I stop at the same cheap hotel in Wichita to "stay the night" I really just needed some time to hunt and clean up before I continue my way up. I leave the next morning at four and bust into Forks around seven giving me plenty of time to think about how I'm going to do this. While running through the familiar forest, I keep thinking about how much I'd like to kill Edward. After one hundred years with him I would have already done it, but for some reason I liked keeping him around, mostly because he kept my fighting skills tuned and perfect. Without him I probably wouldn't have been able to fight him as confidently as I did the day I left. The whole time I've known him, he's never been able to clean up his own messes, which is probably why he kept me around because he knew I would do it for him. Each thought about him sends each one of my strides faster and faster until I slide across the fresh, slippery ice on the driveway to my old house. I am so distracted that I actually fall, I haven't fallen since the day I became a vampire.

I pull myself up to a sitting position and drag my knees up to my chest to rest my head on my knees. I'm not physically tired or worn out. But all these thoughts have sent my mind into overload and it feels good to just sit down for a minute. I take a few deep breaths to calm down and give my brain a break. In the distance I hear clumsy footsteps towards the house. I look at my phone; 8:30 must be Bella right on time. Although I can't believe I've sat here for an hour and a half without fully deciding how I'm going to change her, I pick myself up off the ground to hide in the timber surrounding the house. I watch her shakily walk to avoid the ice and she steps up to the porch and she realizes no one has returned, she turns around and her tear filled eyes lock with mine. Everything around me blurs into green fuzz. I can't move my eyes even if I wanted to. I feel her blood on my tongue without even tasting it. My past flows by my eyes in a quick blur then my future. I see her walking down the beautiful isle of a church in a white dress flowing behind her, and a few years later I see her swollen with my child. I see us on my ranch riding horses. She helps me fix the fences, bail the hay. She makes dinner for our children and we take turns with laundry while the other helps one of our kids with homework, and at the end of the day we make love, the best I've ever had. She starts to walk away and I snap out of it. How long have I been sitting here? Minutes? Days? I can't know, and that drives me insane. What was that about, I wonder? I've herd about vampires finding a human singer but never believed it until right now. Could Bella be my singer, my mate?

I shake the thoughts out of my head. I came here to fix this problem not bring a new one into my life. As she's leaving I follow her trough the timber and when she starts to sprint, I cut in front of her path.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" She screams her excited words coated with fear. I walk slowly and steadily towards her and push her beautiful brown hair away from her face to behind her shoulder reveling the pulse of her beating heart.

"Bella. Welcome to the Game," I growl into her ear. I press my sharp teeth into her flesh letting the warm liquid gold pass over my tongue and down my throat, satisfying that nagging burn. Her blood is the best that has ever passed through my mouth and I can't stop drinking it no matter how hard I try. I need to stop but her blood counties to sing to me as it passes through my veins. As it passes through my throat, all of her past presents its self for me. I feel depressed as her I watch her mother pack up her Blazer and proceed to drive away leaving her and her dad behind in Forks. A few moments later I'm extremely happy as she experiences her day of school, and when it comes to lunch she sits by herself, a small girl with light brown hair and glasses sits by her. Ten years later, she meets Edward. Though I hate it his love for her actually warms my heart. A few months later I'm scared as shit as she discusses the fact she might be pregnant with the same girl she met in pre-school, and when the tests are positive, I want to kick Edward right in the balls. Finally when she has the baby I experience intense pain. More of her memories flow over my thoughts as I continue to drink her blood all leading up to this moment now.

"Jasper!" I look up; still with my teeth in her neck and the figure in front of me surprises me. "Son you need to stop, you're going to kill her. You are stronger than this," Carlisle says soothingly while slowly approaching me. He's right. Her emotions start catching up to me, and I'm heartbroken because of how scared she is. I stop and pull Bella's limp body into my arms and push her head into my neck. I can only pray I didn't take too much.

I push Bella's hair out of her face and look up to talk to Carlisle but he isn't there. "Carlisle!" I shout. No answer. I know I saw him. "Dad?" stills no answer. He knew it was hard for me to start this 'vegetarian' lifestyle and he was always by my side to help me through it and Its pissing me off that I don't know where he's at. In the surrounding timber, I here movement and trough the tree line appears three gigantic brown and black wolves. Two approach me slowly, never breaking eye contact. The one in the middle transforms into Sam Uly.

"Oh, you guys are back, and it looks like you've broken the treaty," he confronts me. "No, they didn't come back. I don't know where they are nor do I care. I came back to take care of a problem Edward left me. So before you go running your mouth and pointing fingers, you should really know what happened," I screech with irritation covering my words.

"Fine. What's your story, Cullen," Sam expresses.

"First, it's not Cullen and second the only reason I'm telling you is because you are going to help me convince Billy that Bella's kid is safe with me. Not that it's any of your business," I say. I never want to be qualified as a Cullen as long as Edward is one.

"Boys'," Sam says, the wolves back away never breaking their view of Bella's body in my arms. I began telling them the whole story of my violent fight with Edward, and how I moved back to my ranch in Texas and after two hours in the woods, they're on my side and are willing to get Juliette for me.

I take Bella into the house and lay her on the black leather couch in my old music room; I kiss her on the forehead and meet the pack in Bella's truck. Sam drives us to the Black's house the hour long drive to La Push gives us plenty of time to discuss how we need to approach Billy and explain to him that what I did to Bella was for her own safety.

"You know," Seth starts. "I would have done the same thing if I was in your position," "Really?" I ask really surprised. I could shit my pants right now. You could cut the tension with a knife in the cab of this truck.

"Yea, you needed to protect her it was the best way to..."

"But we could have taken those leeches, Seth! We don't need any bloodsuckers coming in trying to help. We are fully capable of taking care of ourselves!" Paul interrupts, but never breaks eye contact with me.

"He was only doing what he thought was right!" Seth fights back. Wait. A werewolf is standing up for me? Mark that under 'things I never thought would happen.'

"Why are you defending this bottom feeder, Seth? I mean really, take a second to look at the pack!" he yells back.

"Paul! Calm down! Juliette is not a threat to the tribe or the town! It doesn't make since to me, but she is very human. This will be less of a battle to deal with now than there would be if the Cullen's come back! You need to look into the future! Yea, this wasn't reasonable, but it was the best solution for the pack," Sam shouts and continues to follow the dirt road. I can tell Paul is fumed and is begging to say more, but the tone in the alpha's voice suggests he better not. In the meantime Seth is sitting next me just beaming in satisfaction that he was right.

We finally reach the Blacks house and we take turns jumping out of the truck. The pack lead the way to the front door, I concentrate on the crunching of the gravel below my feet to keep my thoughts about Bella away. Sam knocks on the door and when Billy answers the door and doesn't seem surprised at all to see the pack.

"Boys'! How are you, what brings you guys here?" He greets.

"Billy, we need to talk," Sam starts as the pack separates leaving me in exposure.

"I would not in a million years expect you to be at my doorstep, Cullen. After all you've done to Bella, you have the audacity to step on my property?" Billy growls. Wow, if Billy is this upset, I can't even imagine how Charlie is going to react to seeing me. I hear short little footsteps approach the door,

"Daddy!" a small boy explains while reaching up towards Billy. He pulls the boy up and sets him on the spare room of his wheel chair.

"Hey, Jake. What are you doing?" he asks the boy.

"Me hungry!" "Okay, let's find you two some lunch," he says.

"Come boys, Jasper join us,"

"Thank you. Sir, I changed Bella. It was for her own good. The Volturi would have killed her and Juliette, I need you to let her come with me and Bella down to my ranch, she'll be safe there," I spill without taking one breath.

"Wait, who are the Volturi?" Sam asks.

"The Volturi are, if you will, Vampire Royalty. They are the closest thing we have to law. It's very important no or few humans know about us. I am sure you guys have the same kind of thing" I explain, referring to the pack. "If they find out about Juliette, they'll take her and run a million of tests on her, and if they don't find what they want, they'll kill her. They can't kill Bella because I've changed her. As long as she follows the laws we'll be fine," I continue.

"How do you know that the Volturi won't find you guys on your ranch?" Billy asks, truly concerned.

"My ranch is 20 miles in on a dirt road off of Houston. You wouldn't be able to find it even if I gave you directions. I have had my name changed as well. For all as anyone knows, Jasper Cullen died,"

"He's right," Seth chimes in. "He told us the whole story, he's not lying, you have to let her go.

"Okay, I believe you, but I'm not explaining this to Charlie, you guys are," Billy says. I'm amazed that this went down with such little of a battle. I never thought I'd say I was happy that a werewolf crossed my path. "I think that's fair, thank you for understanding, Billy," I say as I shake his hand. I get sleeping Juliette out of Jacob's room and fasten her into the car seat in Bella's truck. By the time Bella wakes up from the change, we can go to Charlie's and she can help me explain this to him.

I drive off the reservation and back to the Cullen house, I bring Juliette in, who is still sleeping, and place her on one of the couches in the downstairs living room. I cover her up with one of my old quilts Esme made, and let her sleep, praying she'll stay that way until Bella completes the transformation. I head up stairs to check on Bella, but when I open the door she's not there.

**A/N: Oh damn! Where'd she go? Sorry about the cliffy ;) It's pretty long, but do you guys like long chapters or shorter ones? Tell me what you think! The song in the begaing is called Even if it Breaks Your Heart, by the Eli Young Band, you should listen to it! Next chapter should be up next Sunday! P.S I love reviews! Haha, untill next week, Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Where Ever You Will Go

A/N** Alrighty, chapter 4. I just want to thank all my awesome reviewers, favoriters and followers on this story! You guys really keep me going! There are times when I just want to delete the story and slam my laptop shut but a one of your encourging reviews keeps me writting! So thanks for the support! As always everything belongs to the wonderfull Stephanie Meyer and all songs belong to their awesome writters and artists! Life is really kicking me in the butt right now with scholarships and colloge apps, meetings ect but fear not I have the next few chapters ready to be published but I dont really have much time to work on future chapters as of now but I promise to keep updating as long as people are enjoying the story! But, I also Ive a one shot haunting my thoughts...Also the new and improved blog is up with pictures, playlists and orginal chapters so if you would like to visit it, the link is on my profile and Id be extreamly happy if y'all would check it out! (Ive been writting in Jaspers POV too long, can ya tell?) Enjoy Bellas POV!**

**Chapter 4**

**Where Ever You Will Go**

**The Calling**

**Bella's POV:** The last thing I feel is his sharp teeth piercing through my neck, it was the worse pain I've experienced in my life. Even worse than giving birth, I don't know how that's possible. Everything goes black; there was no bright light like I thought you were supposed to see when you died. Just black. Blacker than and moonless, starless night, pure black. My eyes peel open and I can see the bright sun trying to lure me outside, it doesn't have to try to convince me for very long. I pick myself up off the hard rocks. While brushing my pants off, I take the time to look around. I'm standing in a little coven and I can hear ocean just a few feet away. The wind blows in a salty smell that makes my feet lead me until I step out. The sun and I feel like my skin is on fire. My insides are on fire too. I step back into the cave seeking relief, but the cave makes the burn stronger. The burning in my body counties until I pass out and everything is black again. I hear in the distance a beautiful male voice; I want to pull my eyes open so bad but the harder I try the heavier my eyelids shut. I need to know whose voice this is. When I regain conscious, I'm still in the coven but there is now a small campfire in the middle of it and two logs have been brought in. Sitting on one is a man with his back towards me. His honey blond curls gently flowing with the breeze and his body rocks as he gently play the guitar. I get up and walk to the stranger and when he looks up, his blood red eyes are not what I am expecting on Jasper Cullen.

I wake, screaming in fear, expecting to be in my room at Charlie's house. But I'm in an unfamiliar room. I can hear cars driving on the highway and it sounds like there's an elementary school just across the street and is that dust falling from the ceiling fan? As I continue to look around, I recognize the décor of the room. I'm in the Cullen's house. I don't remember coming in here. I sit up and I can hear Juliette downstairs talking. Wait. I never brought her here, why is she here? And whose deep, velvet like voice is that talking to her. I pull myself up off the sticky leather couch to leave the small room, and in the hallway is a mirror on the wall. My eye catches my reflection. The woman in the mirror is absolutely breathtaking. She has flawless, clear complexion. Shiny, flowing mid-back length hair. Her muscles are evenly toned and I can see her collar bones. There seems to be a white glow to her skin. Her pupils are blood red. I stand in front of the mirror admiring the stunning woman. An intense burn flames in my throat and I go back into the room that I just left.

Footsteps leading up the stairs break my thoughts, so I jump out the window. I run much faster than I ever thought was possible until I'm in town. The burn increases and I need to make it stop. I slip into a convince store and make my way to the bathroom. A woman steps out of one of the stalls and before I can register what is happening, I run at her pinning her against the wall by the door. I hold her there while I lock the door. I sink my new teeth into her neck though she puts up a fight; she's no opponent to me. I drink her slow and steady until she's drained. I leave the store and go back to the Cullen house. The whole way there I relive the woman's death. Although I can't believe I had just killed someone, I'm not fazed by it. The adrenaline pumping though my body is making it very hard to hold a thought. When I enter the house, I fully expect Japer to be in the living room, but he is not. I make my way up stairs and there he sit on a chair in the same room I woke up in.

"Bella! You've completed the transformation!" Jasper explains, holding Juliette, asking no questions on why I wasn't there. As he speaks, I feel slightly self-conscious and start playin with my hair as I bit my lip.

"Mommy!" she runs towards me after Jasper puts her down.

"Jasper, what is going on, I was human today and now I'm a vampire?" I question, completely calm and I feel totally safe with him; I continue to twirl my hair. I've never said more than three words to him before this little adventure, why do I feel the need to twirl my hair and more importantly why is it so hard to fight the urge to jump into his arms. But on the same side I'm fucking pissed. Where was he three years ago? Three years of nothing and he thinks he can just show up and make everything better?

"When the Cullen's' left, I went home to Texas," he starts interrupting my thoughts. "I didn't want to be part of the clan anymore. I found out about your daughter and to save you from the Volturi, I had to change you. You and Juliette need to come to Texas with me and live on my ranch. If you want to go out on your own after a few years, you can," he keeps talking explaining to me why the Cullen's left. I need to leave Forks and Charlie? No, I think not.

"I'm not going Jasper, I can't trust you," I say, but when the words leave my mouth, I know it's not true.

"Bella, it's not safe for you two to stay in Forks," he gently speaks.

"Look," I say, "Edward pulled this same crap on me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need someone looking after me." He reaches a hand out towards me slowly and hesitates before grabbing my hand and a million sparks radiate off my hand, and I swear he felt the same thing.

"Did Edward ever tell you about the vampire law?" He asks with concern written all over his face.

I know I just truly met him, I love him and I don't understand why. I know I can trust him, but I can't let myself fall back into the trap. "Jasper," I ask once he completes his story over the past three years. "How can I trust you not to just leave like Edward did? You can see my concern right? Don't blame me, but after three years without a sign of you guys, I don't really want to sign up for another round. Even though I hate Edward for what he did to us, I'm still not over him. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him," I confess.

"No, I get it, Bella. I feel the same way about Alice, her love filled me for over a century and although it was the best thing for us divorce, I still love her," he says. Wait they divorced? Never would have believed it. "However Bella, I think you should know something. Before I changed you, I realized you are my singer and if you change your singer, you're instantly tied. Most who change their singers are usually mates," he tries to explain, but he has lost me.

"What's a singer?" I ask.

"A singer," he starts, "Is a very special kind of human to a vampire. The vampire can feel the blood on their tongue before they taste it. The singers' blood is like the diary of the human and only one vampire holds the key to unlock it. Once the vampire takes the blood, it's like no blood they've ever tasted and it leaves the vampire not wanting to stop, but they are able to because the care they have for the human is overpowering to the taste of the blood. As they taste the blood all of the happiness, sorrow or anger of the human is transferred to the vampire, so they are one for just a few minutes. It's kind of like love at first sight but for forever. From what I've researched, it's not at all abnormal for the newborn to feel comfortable around their creator, or even feel like they love them," he says carefully, trying not to step on any boundaries.

"Well, Jasper, even know I don't want to believe this, I think I'm kind of in love with you," I say quietly.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, because I kind of think I am in love with you, too," He whispers just before he kisses me. A million of sparks fly and chills run up and down my back leaving me breathless as he pulls away.

"But I want to take things slow, you know? Get to know each other. I don't want to live with that kind of pain Edward caused me ever again," I express.

"I totally understand darlin'. I promise I will never leave you,"

"Okay, but let's just take it one day at a time,"

He shakes his head with agreement and leads me to the living room and we sit on one of the stuffed black leather chairs. I know I said I wanted to take things slow but I can't keep my hands off of him. My hand trails up his arm to his head and I push him so his lips crush on mine.

"Bella, we need to talk to your dad. He will be home any minute and I want to be in Wichita before ten o'clock tonight," he says while pulling away from my lips.

"Jasper, it's seven now how do you plan on making it there that fast," I ask.

"Darlin' now that you're a vampire we can run it'll only take us at the most, three hours to get there," he replies, with his southern accent pouring through a little more than usual. I'm normally not an accent type of girl but I already love it, and I can see myself really enjoying my future on a ranch surrounded by his family, raising Juliette so have the southern charm Jasper has.

"How are we going to bring this up to him, he will notice my eyes,"

"Not to worry my love, I have some brown contacts that I found in Alice's old make up drawer. Just put them in right before you talk to him. They're only going to last a few hours before the venom in your eyes will cause them to dissolve. We can't tell him about vampires until the Volturi are less suspicious," he explains.

"He's never going to believe that I'm going to leave with you because I want to, we have to tell him about us Jasper," I describe.

"There's only one other way do this, I call Charlie, pretend I'm a doctor and tell him you have been life lighted to Houston and no visitors are allowed while you rest. We can call him every day and we'll send him plane tickets to come visit you after a month and we'll break it him them," he says, running ideas through the emptiness.

"I think we should do the second one, it'll be easier but it's going to be hard either way," I agree.

"Ok, I'll make the call, why don't you go to your house and get yourself the stuff you want to take down with you and I'll make the call," he says, kissing my forehead has he pulls a disposable phone out of one of the wooden end tables.

"Juliette, honey," I say taking her hand. "I'm going to run home and get some of our stuff. We're going to have a sleepover with my friend Jasper. I need you stay here and be good for him, okay?"

"Ya, Mommy! I like him! Will you bring my blankey too?" she asks sweetly. "Of course, sweetie," I give her a hug and I leave the house feeling like there might be something right with this predicament.

When I leave the house, I decided to try my new vampire skills. I take of running faster than I ever thought was possible. I climb up a tree and look over Forks that was a mistake. The wind blew and a beautiful fragrance wafted to my nose leaving that horrifying burn in my throat. I fly off the tree and sprint towards town only to find one person still on the streets, I walk up to the stranger and gently look into his eyes. He has no idea what's about to happen. I grab the man by his shirt and pull him up close to my mouth taking a deep breath if the intoxicating smells in. That burn! It's has to go, and I press my sharp teeth into his neck. His flesh is firm and warm, and once his skin is pierced his blood starts to flow into my mouth and it only seems like a few seconds before I've drained him completely. The burn is still there but not as nagging and irritating as before. I need more. I've never needed anything than this more in my life. I continue down the street, and a young girl who can't be more than sixteen is about fifty yards ahead. Her black leather skirt is too short and her shirt is too low letting her breasts almost fall out of the tight top. I race up to her and pin her against a wall of the local bar. "I believe it's past your curfew," I growl before sinking my teeth into her neck. Again it's only a few minutes before she stops trebling and trying to fight and I drain her completely. Smaller body, less blood, I realize angrily throwing her body against the ground.

In the distance an old rattling truck approaches me, and I can see it's my beat up Chevy. "Bella, get in the truck," Jasper states.

"Oh my, god, Jasper what I've I done," if I could cry I would. "Those innocent people, I just killed them like they were nothing!"

"Baby, please, this was my fault. I acted as of you were a vampire of over a hundred years, not a newborn. I should have known to help you hunt before you left. Please don't blame this on yourself, this was all me," he says pulling me into his side, while I burry my face into his neck. "The Thirst made you do this, not you and as newborn, I'm very surprised that you were able hold back for that long, even around your human daughter," he continues.

"I didn't even feel the burn until after I left your house, how come the burn wasn't present around Juliette?" I ask, still cowering.

"I truly don't know darlin'"

We reach my house, and Jasper leaps into my bedroom window receiving the items I wanted and Juliette's quilt. I stay in the truck, which is parked a block away, to keep Juliette from asking questions. Once back in the truck we take the route to Forks high and park the truck in the empty intersection, allowing traffic to destroy it. We jump out of the truck and I get Juliette out of her car seat to wrap her in her quilt.

"I'm going to call Charlie now," Jasper says with a hint of nerves.

"Okay," I reply and start to sing to Juliette to sleep, as he walks around the block. "It's done," he states coming back me. I just nod. Jasper and I join hands to take off running to Kansas. We stop at a cheap hotel in Wichita.

"Welcome back," the night clerk flirts with Jasper, and it really bothers me. The burn in the back of my throat sparks to a flame; I need her blood to pass through my throat. The movement in my arms reminds that I need to be strong for my daughter. So I just give her a death glare and a small growl. "Here's your room key, your in room 68, Sir. Enjoy your stay," She clarifies while giving Jasper the cards. That's what I thought.

When we enter the small hotel room I place Juliette on one of the queen beds and tuck her into the other blankets. Jasper grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest, "Well Miss. Swan here we are here,"

"Ya were here," I answer starting to feel the awkward present itself. "Jasper, tell me why you didn't you go to Italy with the Cullen's'?" I ask trying to fill the dead silence. That question sparked us to keep talking, learning more about each other. Somewhere around three in the morning Jasper called room service and he had them bring us a bottle of red wine and a slice of New York cheese cake, with chocolate spilling off the sides.

"Bella, even know were vampires, I've always still enjoyed a glass of wine or cheesecake, every now and then. Any food really, but if I eat it do often, it loses the flavor. I thought you might like a glass of wine, to relax with tonight," he explains as the cater leaves.

"Sure, I'll try it," I say. I've never really liked wine, but for him I would try it. After the first sip I say, "I understand why you like red wine, it kind of resembles blood," I say as smile pulls at my lips. Jasper chuckles and says,

"I know, Bella. How was the blood you tasted earlier?" he asks. "It was defiantly the most delicious thing I've ever tasted,"

"Well, Bella the Cullen's and I are what we like to call ourselves 'vegetarians'. We live on the blood of animals. I would like you to try it, but you don't have to," he explains.

"Yes, Jasper, I would like to try your lifestyle. And probably soon before I get too hooked on human blood," I answer. "Okay, good we will start your training tomorrow afternoon when we get to the ranch," he tells me.

We continue to talk for hours, sipping on the wine and taking small bites out of the cheesecake. As a vampire, everything you taste is so much richer. I can see how my tongue could get burned out on the strong flavors. After we finish the bottle of wine it's six in the morning and we just sit in the silence cuddling on the hard, cheap matters to wait for Juliette to wake up. I turn my head to see Jasper's eyes closed and I follow his example and just let my mind wander, as I listen to the soft snores coming a few feet away from our bed.

**A/N So what did you think. Alot of mixed emotions in this chapter that would surely drive Jasper insane! I hope no one is to mad at Bella, I mean if Edward pulled the same crap on me i would be pretty hurt too. Next chapter should be up next week! If you would like a teaser, you know what to do! Untill next week, Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 ET

**A/N Okay my dear friends here is chapter five, but first i must ask who else saw Breaking Dawn part 2? OME and OMJ! WARNING STOP READING THIS A/N HERE IF YOU HAVNT SEEN BD PT! COUNTINE READING AT THE BOLD! **SPOILER****Am I the only one who cried and hyperventelated like a little baby?! I was serously going to leave that theater but my friends held me in! And my pour, pour, Jasper and Carlisle! My friends were holding my hands to try to soothe me but it wasnt working untill we saw Alice again! They cant do that to my men! I love Stephanie Meyer as we all do but i really thing that was a cruel, cruel, evil move she pulled on us! Tell me your thoughts about that!** My new favorite movie EVER! But I my heart feels like Bella's did in New Moon when Edward left her, I cant believe Twilight is over :( I remember holding that first Twilight book in my hands when I was tweleve years old and now its over :( Anyway, back to my stuff haha. This is Bella's POV and if you like what your reading leave me a review to help mend my aching twilightless heart :) Also, the new and improved blog link is on my profile. It has pictures of everyone, pictures of clothes, the houses, origanal chapters and playlists for each chapter! The stuff for this chapter should be up sometime this week!**

**Chapter 5**

**E.T.**

**Katy Perry**

**Bella's POV:** I spend the next few hours of the morning trying to remember my childhood, but the farthest back I can only remember vividly are memories from three years ago, the night Edward and I spent the night in our meadow. ***Flashback 2009* **"Edward! Where are we going? You know I hate surprises!"

"I know that's why I'm doing this! Hold on tight spider monkey, we're almost there!" Edward explains.

"Okay!" I say as my head bounces because I'm ridding piggyback with a bandana tied around my eyes. I'm layered in a long sleeve T-Shirt, a hoodie and a jacket. The soft knitted hat, Edward's mom, Esme made me protecting my ears from the crisp fall air. He sets my down on my feet and unties the bandana, and when I open my eyes we are in our meadow. There's a blue and black flannel blanket lying on the ground with at least fifty lit candles around it. A small picnic basket sits in the middle of the blanket with a red rose draped across the top. There's a bottle of champagne with one champagne flute sitting next to it. A cluster of orange and yellow leaves are in small piles, around the naked trees. The sun is about half way down, trying to let the moon shine.

"Happy sixth month anniversary, baby," Edward whispers in my ear before kissing my lips and brushes a lonely tear of joy off my cheek. ***End flashback* **More memories poor through my mind like when Charlie and I built Juliette's room the summer she turned two. Every second was a blessing. Charlie and I worked every day, with sweat pouring down our faces.

Cool lips kiss my forehead disrupting my thoughts. I open my eyes and look up to Jasper's smile. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asks.

"Just thinking about my past; I don't remember my childhood but for some reason memories from three years ago are vivid, like they happened yesterday," I state puzzled.

"I don't remember any of my human life, darlin'. The change erases your memories except the most recent human memories. I wouldn't be surprised if after ten years you don't remember those too," he explains.

"Oh, well that's really disappointing. The past three years have been really difficult for me, but some of my best memories come from them," I say sadly. Ruffling of the sheets and blankets followed by a small thud make me aware that Juliette is finally awake.

"I think someone is awake," Jasper chuckles as Juliette pulls herself up on the bed with us.

The three of us lay in the bed for a good hour while Juliette tells stories to Jasper. "I think the human is hungry," Jasper chuckles when her stomach growls. He orders in for room service while I take her to the bathroom. When we come out he is speaking angrily into his cell phone and when we enter the room, he hangs up on the person.

"What was that about?" I ask. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about, darlin'," he answers with a smile. He kneels down to Juliette's eye level "How do pumpkin chocolate chip pancakes sound for breakfast?" Jasper suggests.

"Yum! Those are my favorite!" Juliette explains, full of cheer.

"Good, me too, I may have to snag a bite of them!" Her eyes get really big; she doesn't like sharing so I'm surprised when she says

"Okay!" and jumps onto her bed.

"Wow, she must really like you! She's usually really shy, and doesn't like to share." I claim.

"I knew those were her favorite. We had a lot of time to get to know each other while we had a tea party," he suggests.

"Oh really?" I ask while lifting my eyebrow. "And when was this," I ask giggling. I can only imagine how enjoyable that was for Jasper. But on the same logic, I'm really glad that they are getting along so well. He's really good with her and that surprises me because I didn't think he'd have much experience with kids.

"When you were taking your nap yesterday!" Juliette answered.

"I love you," I tell Jasper with a smile while pulling him into a hug.

After Juliette is finished with breakfast, Jasper packs the duffel bag he brought with all of our stuff. "Do you mind if we stop at Wal-Mart or something, I think Juliette needs a change of clothes," Jasper asks, pointing out her dirt stained dress.

"Ya, that's fine. I want her to look perfect when she meets your family," When we go to the lobby to check out a slight burn starts in my throat. I'm starting to worry that be able to control my thirst when we go down town, but I push my thought aside. When we go outside, I immediately know I should have said something to Jasper. Scratchy, like a wild cat has attacked it. Burning, like someone lit it on fire. Annoying, it needs to stop now. I let go of Juliette's hand and take off sprinting in a blur. I come across a dark ally, and inside it is three men, sharing a bong. I strut down the alley and pull my shirt up to expose my flat stomach. I remove my hair from the tight ponytail that's held in and give my head a shake, so my shinny hair bounces as I walk. I take one of the men by the hand and stroke his other arm, my cool touch leaving goose bumps on his arms. I gently push the loose blond hairs from his eyes. "You know," I start seductively; "You have the sexiest blue eyes I have ever seen. What's your name, blue eyes?" "Mike," he says.

"Mike?" I repeat. Here's what I want you to do Mike. I want you to close your eyes," and he does. I start at his eye and kiss him all the way down to his jugular, his beating heart thumping on my lips.

"Hey! When do I get my turn?" One asks, with a deep voice.

"Don't worry, you'll all get your turn," and then I pierce my teeth into his neck drinking slowly and savoring every drop. The steady flow makes the burn stronger and when he's dry I drop his limp body to the ground and turn around. "Who's next?" I ask licking a drop of blood off the corner of my mouth. One of the men takes off running, the other too high to know what's going on. I never understood the concept that you're not supposed to run from a predator. I get it now, it's a challenge. It's like he's saying you can't catch me. But I won't let him get away. I bounce off the dirty brick wall to tackle him to the ground. "You were bad to run, now you must be punished," I growl into his ear, my cool breath leaving chills on his arms. I bite into his neck and drink his blood faster and faster until he's dry. I leave his body by Blue Eyes. One more, I repeat the same process but with him I slowly enjoy the blood that passes over my tongue, down my throat. Each drop soothes the burn. The liquid gold is smooth, and stronger due to the drugs.

When I'm done, I remember Jasper and Juliette. He's going to be disappointed in me but I don't care. I needed it and if there were more in that ally I would take them, too. Adjusting to this "vegetarian" lifestyle will be hard. It'll be like a crack head quitting cold turkey. I return to the hotel and the two are not where I left them. I trust Jasper with Juliette, he won't hurt her. He treats her like he's her father. I go upstairs to the room we stayed in expecting them to be there, but they're not. On a pillow on the bed we shared is a small piece of folded note book paper on the front written in a sloppy scrawl says "Bella". The inside reads, "Darlin', I knew we should have hunted last night while Juliette was sleeping but I was wrapped up in your stories and every word that fell from your lips left me wanting to learn more about you. I don't know why I think you'll come up here, but I trust you will before you run around franticly around the city. Juliette and I are at Build-A-Bear Workshop downtown in a small strip mall by the hotel. We will meet you there. Love you and see you soon darlin', Jasper"

If the venom in my veins allowed tears from my eyes to flow, they would. This doesn't make an ounce of since, we've only spent one day to each other but every fiber of my being loves him more with every word that falls from his soul. His southern charm gives me butterflies like I'm in the eighth grade and I had my first boyfriend. The way he speaks with that little twang in the back of his throat, makes me love him more. The way he takes such care of Juliette, he makes a small part of me glad Edward left us. I don't think Edward would ever be able to connect with her like Jasper does. I fold the note slowly and carefully, making sure the creases are precise and make my way to the bathroom, I haven't looked at myself since last night in the Cullen's house. My blood red eyes are brighter and bigger than they were last night and the dark circles under my eyes have faded dramatically. I step back from the mirror, my shirt is stained with blood and my jeans have a hole in the knee. My hair is ratted and sticking up all over the place in different directions. I reach into my back pocket and pulled out the fifty I put in there yesterday morning that I was going to use for groceries for Charlie. I decide I'm going to have to go into the public, Juliette and I need new clothes and there's no way around that. Before I push the lobby door open, I convince myself that I can do this but when I step outside, the nagging burn flames. It's not as bad as it was this morning, but I still need more. I shake the thoughts of warm, liquid gold out of my head the best that I can and walk to a Cabala's. Luckily it's early in the day and most are at work leaving the store vacant. After making my purchases, I go to a convince store to change into the new clothing I bought. I slip into the comforting pink camouflage hoodie and gently push feet into the holy boot cut jeans. I picked out a matching pink belt with ringtones and I guide it through the belt loops. I convince the stiff leather to finally budge allowing my feet to have a home in the cowboy boots and I finish with a matching ring and bracelet with horseshoes on them. I pull my hair into a high pony tail at the crown of my head and pull a few hairs out to make it look messy. The change has definitely made me feel more confident so I strut out of the convince store and make my way to Jasper and Juliette.

When I enter the store I see Jasper holding a stuffed pink bear with pink snowflakes printed on it while Juliette shows him two different outfits for it. One a pink and white knitted sweater dress with black leggings; the other a brown and pink striped sweater with a pair of leopard print jeans. Jasper points to the dress and I make my way to them. "I like that one too," I say, Jasper never taking his eyes off of me.

"I like the new outfit, darlin'" he greets with his jaw on the floor.

"Thanks, I kinda thought you would," I reply while biting my lip. We proceed to take the never ending process of picking out the bear matching boots and a purse. When we are finally able to check out, its lunch time and Juliette is hungry.

We stop at a small dinner and she orders macaroni and cheese with a glass of milk. She sits by Jasper on his side of the booth and he helps her with the activity sheet in front of her. "Jasper," I start

"Mhhhmmm" he says.

"I know you said don't worry about it bust you seemed really upset this morning while you were on the phone, what was that about?" I ask.

"Well darlin'. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be upset. But you're right, you're a big girl and you can handle it," A million thoughts flood my brain but the one that sticks out the strongest is Alice. I fear that she has had a vision that will lead the rest of the Cullen's to us. "The person who called me was Billy. He was explaining to me how Charlie wasn't going to wait for the 'doctors' say it was okay for him to visit. I guess he's leaving tomorrow morning on the first flight to Houston. I don't know how were going to explain to him what we are without the Volturi finding out," he explains.

"We need to stop him," I state.

"I know, darlin', I was arguing with Billy to make Charlie stay in Forks, he's done everything he can but he still insist on coming," A woman who appears to be in college brings Juliette her food and a cool glass of milk.

"Thank you!" she tells the woman.

"Jasper, I do have one question. How does Billy know about us?" I ask.

"You see, we're not the only supernatural creatures out there. Billy's grandpa is the first known Black werewolf. He was the chief and one day when Jacob is about fifteen or sixteen, those werewolf traits should kick in and if he chooses, he will be the new alpha. As of now, Sam Uly is the alpha and he the reason Billy let Juliette come with me. I was glad Sam and a few members of the pack saw me with you, we signed a treaty with the original Jacob Black saying we would not change or hunt any humans on their territory. So it took me a lot of explaining for them to get on my side, but now I'm pretty sure they'd help us with anything. They hate Edward as much as I do. Without them, I'm sure the Volturi would have found you," he explained. I knew vampires existed because of Edward but that was hard enough to wrap my head around.

"Mommy, I'm done!" Juliette says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok, baby lets go wash up and we need to get going, right Jasper?"

"Yep! Go ahead and change into her new clothes while you're in there, I'll pay and meet you two outside,"

"Okay," I reply grabbing Juliette's hand before walking to the bathroom. Once inside the small stall, I help her with her new jeans and slowly button up her new plaid shirt.

As I'm fixing her ringlets into a ponytail, she asks, "Mommy, where are we going?" "Honey, were going to a place called Houston to live with Jasper," I say.

"Are grandpa and Jacob coming too?"

"No, they have to stay in Forks, baby" I say, hoping she won't ask and more questions.

"Oh, okay!" I breathe a sigh of relief and we leave the exit the restaurant and Jasper is sitting on the curb of the side walk, and when he turns his head, a million butterflies come to life in my stomach. When she sees him, she takes of running into his receiving arms and I join them on the curb.

"I'm really happy that she likes you, Jazz," I whisper a cool breath into his ear. For an answer, he gives me a peck on the cheek. He gives her the bear and her quilt and I wrap her. "We need to stop in Dallas at my friends' law office, babe" He says. "I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing the Volturi couldn't trace us by your or Juliette's birth certifies or ID's," "Okay, we better get going if we want to be home at a decent time," I reply. I have absolutely no worries on how Jasper's going to make us blend into the vampire world. I totally trust him. I pull Juliette up into my chest and begin to sing her to sleep for the run to Dallas.

"Darlin' you have a beautiful voice, do you know that?" He asks.

"What? No I don't!" I refuse; I've never been one for compliments.

"Yes," he insists. "And you know what, I also sing and play guitar, I would love it if you would give me the pleasure of singing a duet with me," what is this man thinking; he wants _me _to sing with _him_? If voice is anything like the angelic voice of the Jasper in my change, there is no way our voice can even begin to complement each other. But I can't say no, he's pleading with his deep, rich topaz eyes.

"Well, I suppose" I giggle while making it sound like he was really putting me out. "Thank you, baby," he barley gets the words out before he kisses me and the butterflies in my stomach come back. I don't want him to stop, so I grab a fistful of his blond curls and pull him closer. He strokes my hair and uses his other hand to rub my lower back in small circles and in the distance someone yells "Get a room!" but we don't care and the only thing that stops us is the movement in my arms, Juliette. So we grab hands and run until we hit Dallas at about three o'clock. We approach a small glass building with a slab of marble in the front parking lot that reads "Jenks Law". We walk in still holding hands, and I am truly amazed Juliette is still sleeping.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Jenks law," the receptionist greets.

"Hello Irina, I don't remember if you me. But I'm a good friend of Jenks and I don't have an appointment. I really need to see him right now, is he in?"

"Of course, I remember you. Jenks let you into his office without an appointment, I have never witnessed that before, just let me tell him you're here," she answers.

When she comes back she leads us through the short, wide hallway and into his office. "Jasper, it is so good to see you again! And I see you have brought some company!" Jenks greets.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend, Bella and our daughter Juliette," Wait, did he just say I was his girlfriend. I knew we had feelings for each other, but I didn't know that's what we were. But what I'm even more surprised about is _our _daughter. I always thought about asking Jasper if it was okay if we told Juliette that he was her father, but I thought that was pushy even after witnessing how good he is with her and how much she already loves him. But I put those thoughts out of my head, but hearing him call her his daughter really just makes me want to tell him now. "Jenks, I've come here to ask you if you would make me a couple of death certificates, one for Bella and one for Juliette and make them both new birth certificates and ID's. I know this is short notice, but I need them today." Jasper tells Jenks.

"Bella, would it be okay if we made Juliette's birth certificate say she's mine? I know we agreed on taking things slow, but I got so caught up in the moment I had to say she's mine," Jasper asks me once Jenks leaves the room. "I already love her like she is my daughter," he tells me, as if he has to convince me more.

"Yes, of course! I was going to ask you if you wanted to tell her that you were her father but now it'll be official!" I say overly excited while pulling him into a hug.

"What are we going to do about me?" I ask. "We'll make up something phony to cover you up," He says. Jenks comes back with a heavy stack of paper work for me to sign. Then he starts the process of our new lives. Two hours later, Juliette is Juliette Whitlock and I am Bella Williams. We stop at a dinner to let Juliette eat and by now my throat is on fire and I need blood. Now.

Once were seated, I get up to make a fast exit. I burst out the front door of the restaurant, pushing a crowd of people out of my way, and see a movie theater to my left with a line of three people in it. I strut up to one of the men and begin batting my eyelashes.

"Would you like to come to my place and have a little fun?" I ask him seductively. Getting them worked up is a sure fire way to get there blood pumping faster causing the blood to be thick and smooth as it passes over my tongue.

"Sure," he says, his heart beating faster. I take his hand and lead him into a dark alley where I pin him up against the wall.

"You smell so good, tell me, what is your name," I continue the shared, playing with his brown hair and stroking his arm.

"Riley," he states. I slowly start kissing his face all over and land on his lips and linger for a moment to let the burn light on fire. Venom starts pooling in my mouth and I sink my teeth into his neck slowly savoring ever last drop of his blood that passes over my tongue and down my throat. Every ounce soothes and leaves me begging for more. When he is drained, I put his lifeless body in a dumpster and make my way back to the restaurant. When I return, Jasper asks no questions about my disappearance.

When Juliette finishes, we take off again to Houston and eventually we travel about twenty or thirty miles on a gravel road with random turns and twists. This place was meant for no one to find. When we bust through the trees, a small house comes visible. The siding is dark brown and the front door matches the red window trim. On the small step there is an orange pot filled with sunflowers.

"We're finally here, darlin'" Jasper takes my hand and leads me to the door. He knocks before letting ourselves in.

**A/N anyone else super excited to meet Peter and Char through Bella?! Do you guys like this bad ass vampire like Bella I have going on like do you enjoy reading how she feeds? I havnt seen that very much in fanfics so I thought I would try it! Big deep important talks that bring us more into the Whitlock world in the next chapter so stay tuned. And speaking of Peter and Char who else thought that the people who played them in BD PT2 were totally wrong?! Or is that just me? Review if you want to! Remember to check out my blog and untill next week, Happy Reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Simple Man

**A/N:Okay my lovely readers, here is chapter 6! I truly, truly recommend that you listen to the song Simple Man, the one sang by Shinedown. Jasper sings that in here, so I also recommend you listen to 100 Monkeys to get a taste of Jackson's wonderful beautiful voice. :) I just want to remind you that Twilight is Stephanie Meyers baby! This chapter Char tells her and Peter's past while some of the story is true to what really happened in Twilight, I switched it up like a fanfic should so just a warning! The way Jasper is changed is the same but in here Peter and Jazz are really brothers and the way Char is changed is different as well. And I love all your lovely reviews especially the ones with lots of questions like from Lady Skyelite and Sephrenia1 you guys are awesome these questions make my story better because I know whats going to happen so I may forget something that needs to be added into the story to make sence, so thank you! Just want to say nothing means more to me than when I get the email that says new story review, you guys really keep me going, anyway on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Simple Man**

**Shinedown**

**Bella's POV: **Inside his house is small yet not overcrowded, to the left is a small flight of stairs and the kitchen is straight ahead and to the right is a tiny living room with a wood burning stove surrounded by stone. On the top of the mantel, a round yellow vase stuffed with white daisies accompanies the three wedding pictures of Alice and Jasper from three different weddings, each dress even more spectacular than the previous one. He looked so carefree and happy in the first two pictures. The third however, his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. *_He may be a vampire, but he is a man_and how many men would put up with this many over the top weddings? The whole floor is coated with a shiny hard wood floor except in the living room; by the brown couch, with a brown stripped afghan covering it, a chestnut colored plaid rug rests happily on the floor. His house is very homey and lived in unlike the Cullen's model house. An outsider wouldn't know our secret by this house.

"Jazz! You're back!" a stunningly beautiful woman comes down the stairs and leaps off the last five steps into his arms. Her long dark brown hair almost reaches the top of her thighs and by the color of her eyes; I can tell she isn't a vegetarian vampire like Jasper. Her skin is flawless with a slight olive tone to the paleness of it.

"Ya, I'm back, where's Peter?" He asks. Out of nowhere, a lankier version of Jasper flies down the stairs greeting Jasper with a punch in the arm.

"Don't start with me, little brother!" Jasper growls, while pulling Peter into a head lock. He sounds pissed but the smile on his face tells me otherwise.

"Come on guys, try to behave! No more wrestling you two!" Charlotte's voice hints.

"Bella, do you want to take Juliette up stairs? Follow the hallway to the end and that's my room, she can sleep on my bed." Jasper suggests, his words covered with Texan twang. "Sure, I'll meet you upstairs?"

"I'll be up in a few," he replies coldly.

I do has I'm told and follow the shiny hard would floor until I reach the door. I've only been in one vampires' room before, and I don't know what to expect. I hold my breath and open the door. There is a huge window facing over the ranch with a few bales of hay randomly placed around the yard. In the distance there is a barn and next to it a small shed, and the whole property is lined with a wooden fence with half-wagon wheels on the corners with sunflowers intertwined carefully in the spokes. The huge window, which takes up over half of the light tan wall, has a white curtain tied to the right side with a blue ribbon. In front of the window is what appears to be a broken in matching brown couch, to the one downstairs, with quilt covering on of the arms and two blue throw pillows in the other side. The coffee table in front has a stack of sheet music, guitar picks, guitar strings, violin strings and a box of rosin. I am surprised that he has a bed; he seems so much more human than Edward. I lay Juliette down on the blue dressed bed and let her sleep. I sit on the corner of the bed and see his guitar in corner behind the door and his violin in a stand in a small end table and next to that is a bathroom with tan tile and eggshell white walls with blue towels stuffed into the small shelf by the granite topped counter.

While I wait for Jasper's arrival to the room, my mind wanders, something is bothering him. Why didn't he introduce me to his family? That was the plan come home and meet the family, yet here I am sitting here driving myself crazy on what happened. We held hands all the way here and even though we haven't known each other long, we both knew we were both so on fire, so in love, so I can't help but sit here and wonder. A small knock on the door pulls me back into reality, I expecting Jasper, but the door cracks open and Charlotte's walks in with a cat like grace.

"Mind if I join you….." she asks, searching for my name.

"Bella," I answer.

"Charlotte," she continues. I finish by shaking her hand. She sits down on the edge of the bed next to me and awkwardness presents its self by settling in the speechless room.

"So," I start, "what are the boys doing?"

"Down stairs arguing about something, I got bored and left," she giggles.

"Oh, I see," and we're back into the silence.

"So, you're Peters' wife" I inquire, trying to break the silence.

"Fiancée, we've been together since just never gotten around to getting married." She answers, twisting the small diamond ring on her left hand.

"But you want to," It was a statement not a question; looking at her I could tell she's a lot like Alice. She wants a big fancy wedding with a million of flowers cascading over pews in a church and an over the top cake.

"Yeah, I do. But Peter just isn't up to a big to do, everyone we know thinks were married and we really don't live in peace with humans like your Cullen's did," she explains and I can't help but notice the way she says 'Cullen's" is cold and covered with ice.

"What about you? Do you want to get married some day?" she asks. The question catches me off guard. When I was a kid, romance wasn't my biggest concern. I wanted to graduate, go to college and graduate from Arizona State with a doctrine in criminal justice and a minor in phycology, have a career. My ultimate goal was to be leader of my own behavior analysis unit for the FBI. Even after that, marriage or love didn't really interest me.

Then I met Edward, and dare I say he dazzled me from the first word he said. Through the next sixth months I knew I loved him and he was the one, and saw myself getting married and maybe adopting a few children before Edward changed me to a vampire.

"Well, maybe? I don't really know for sure. Jasper and I were getting pretty close, not that I was thinking about marring him, but once we got here he shut me out, it's like everything changed," I spill to her, for some reason I know I can trust her there's just something about these damn Whitlock's' that are so trustworthy.

"Oh, honey, I can see the way he looks at you. You just got here and I have it figured out, he pretty much worships the ground you walk on. I haven't seen that little twinkle in his eye since his and Alice's first wedding," she reassures, with the same southern twang and charm Jasper has.

"Thanks, Charlotte. For the reassurance I mean. So how did you and Peter meet?" I ask trying to keep our conversation flowing.

"Has Jasper told you about Maria?"

"No."

"Well basically she convinced Jazz that he was her mate. Tricked him into believing she loved him, but really she was building an army and saw Jaspers success as a Major in the Civil war, and decided to change him into a vampire. Trying to build her army stronger, she thought going to his family to get another gifted man what set her off ahead in her little game. She brought back Peter and several other newborns for Jasper to train for her war and he always kept Peter close while traveling with Maria. Thirty years later, Peter found me. I was walking home from school alone, because I am only 17," she giggles. "I'll never forget the words he told me, 'You know darlin', you really shouldn't be walking home alone' he sounded so much like Jasper, just luring me in with that southern accent and his southern charm."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I smile. She laughs and continues with her story. "Anyway, he walked me home, and we talked the whole way there. I'd never really believed in love at first sight until we reached my front door and we locked eyes. Always a gentleman, he asked me if he could kiss me goodbye." She grins. "When his lips touched mine, gravity wasn't holding me to this earth anymore it was all him. I saw myself getting married to him, having a few kids of my own and we'd sit on the porch of our house watching our grandchildren play in the summer days. He walked me to and from school every day for three months and my parents never knew about him. My father was a very over protective and my mother, well, just let him be that way. When my older sisters got married, it was to men who he had picked out for them, but I wanted Peter and I would be with him. While I had boyfriends before, I never wanted to bring them home fearing my father would scare them away. But, Peter was different. I knew my dad couldn't scare him off. He joined us for dinner one night everything was going great, as I predicted. I knew my father would approve. I had left the dinner table for a couple minutes to help my little sister get ready for bed, and when I was walking back my dad and Peter were yelling and arguing. I stood in the hallway trying to ease drop, everything had been going so well, I wish I knew what happened. 'You don't understand sir, I love her!' I heard Peter yell and those words made my knees week. So I let myself slide to the ground, I loved him too, but didn't know how to tell him. 'She's just a child! You will not ask her to marry you!' my dad screamed back and I couldn't believe it, Peter was going to ask for my hand and of cores I'd say yes but my dad had other ideas." She flinches, recalling the memory.

"So what did you do?" I ask completely absorbed in her story.

"Well I waited for the argument to blow over and when everyone was silent I went into the dining room, but Peter wasn't there. My dad had scared him off and I feared I'd never see him again. I was royally pissed at my father, hated him even. He forbade me from ever seeing Peter again. How dare he scare Peter away and how dare he tell me I wasn't going to see him again, no one would every keep me away from the greatest thing that just blew into my life. That night when I went to bed, I cried myself to sleep. Tapping at my window woke me up. There Peter stand throwing pebbles at my window. I knew he couldn't be scared away. I tiptoed threw my house until I was outside and he grabbed my hand and we walked silently until my house was out of sight. He got down on his knee and despite my father's words, he pulled out a small black velvet box and he proposed. I started crying once again, but this time happy tears and I said yes. We hugged each other in that field for what seemed like hours while I tried to stop crying. I didn't know how we could get married. 'Run away with me Char' he muffled into my hair 'we'll get married in some small church and start our life together. I agreed obviously. We waited until after I graduated and the night of my graduation, we left never to return again and that night he made me a woman. Jasper showed up the next morning and invited me with open arms to his family." She says.

"So why aren't you married? You guys kind of have a perfect fairy tale love." I inquire.

"Jasper had found out that it was his job to kill of the newborns Maria didn't want anymore, and though Peter wasn't a newborn then he was on the list. He told us to run, but didn't tell us why, but Peter trusts Jasper, and he'd catch up after getting out of Maria's army. We were packing up our stuff and Maria busted through our front door demanding to know where Jasper was and she caught my human sent. 'Run!' Jasper had hollered from his room, he felt her thirst and he knew she was going to kill me. Peter had grabbed my hand and we did have advised. We stopped in between towns and he built a small campfire. He brought in huge stumps, which were inhumanly possible to pick up, from the forest for us to sit on. We sat closely together and as we cuddled I noticed the coolness radiating from his skin again, he was wearing a hoodie and jeans yet I could still feel the coldness. He told me everything that night and that was my last night as a human." She revels.

"Why did he change you?" I ask.

"He told me he couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to me." She says. Sounds like someone I used to know. "We didn't get married because we were waiting for Jasper to return to us. Peter didn't want to get married without his best man there. When Jasper finally returned, some years later, he confirmed Maria and her clan were dead and we'd be safe. He also told us about the Cullen's and how Carlisle had helped him with is gift of swaying and feeling emotions. They'd learned to survive on animal blood. He told us about Alice and how they'd planned on getting married in a few weeks and he was going to live with the Cullen's. Though it broke both of our hearts, we let him go. We kept in touch but as the years passed, our relationship slipped. There was nothing better than when Jasper called us and asked if he could move back in." She says with a smile.

My lips pull up in the corner and I'm about to ask another question, but right at that time Jasper and Peter walk in, he sees my smile and his face lights up a little as his smile reaches his eyes. Peter pulls Charlotte off the edge of the bed, "Goodnight you guys," he says relaxed as they leave the room. Jasper as always acted more human than vampire and I love that about him, the fact that his not-so-human family respects that is just all the more to love.

"Darlin," he offers his hand, so I take it. He pulls me in close and puts my head under his chin. "I know you must be upset with me, after all we had a plan. But, I had to talk to Peter about your dad."

"It's okay, I forgive you but I want to be part of this! Please don't close me out on everything like Edward did, we need to be honest with each other," I whispered, carefully so we wouldn't wake Juliette.

"No, darlin', I won't," he said right before crushing his lips to mine. I grab a fistful of his honey blond curls and pull him closer and he locks his hands together on my lower back to pick me up and I bring my legs up to wrap around his torso, he twists us until we're on the couch, never breaking our sealed kiss. I trace my tongue around his bottom lip and push it into his mouth. He adjusts us so he's on his back and he can pull me in between his legs. His tongue greets mine slowly and they dance for a good five minutes before I pull mine back out and gently bite his bottom lip and my tongue slips back into his mouth. I keep tugging his hair and with my right hand I hold his face with my left. I notice pressure on my belly from his erection. This drives me wild and desire seeps through my panties as I wait for him to make the first move. This taking it slow thing his hard. But he doesn't make the first move, that's okay I'll start it. I pull myself up so I'm sitting on his lap so I can unbutton his shirt. I start at the bottom button and slowly work my way up and gently pull the shirt off his shoulders, he leans forward so I can completely remove his shirt and I throw is across the room. When he's completely shirt less my eyes notice his perfectly toned arms and abs.

"Bella," he pulls away and moans, but I push my lips back to his and push my tongue back into his mouth to continue wrestling with his. I start tracing the strong planes of his chest until I reach his belt. I need him. I want him. I want him more than anything else. I push the leather through the loops, reviling the button of his jeans. I fumble with the button but it finally gives up its stubborn fight and I unzip his zipper to reveal his green plaid boxers. So close. He pulls away again, "I don't think we're ready, darlin'. Not yet, I want to, don't get me wrong, but not yet. Remember we wanted to take things slow? I just don't want to push you until I know were ready," he pants. The overwhelming sense of defeat and rejection washes over me. He pushes my head down on his chest and rests his head on mine.

"I love you, you know?" He asks.

"Yea, I know. I love you too."

"No one, not even Alice could get me worked up that hot like you just did," he says, trying to boost my confidence.

"Really?" I ask. He's got to be lying.

"Ya, really," He places a kiss on the top of my head and we fall into a cuddle. We stay this way until the sun starts to break into the horizon, leaving the sky in shades of orange and pink. I could lie like this forever but I look up to see Jasper looking in the corner at his guitar. He meets my gaze, "I want to show you something," he informs. I get up allowing him to go get his guitar. He laces his fingers into mine and pulls me down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door so we're standing on the back porch. There are two white rocking chairs slightly moving from the cool crisp wind. He leans his guitar against the house and pulls me up onto his back. "I want to show you my favorite place in the world. It's about ten miles away, but trust me it's worth every step." He says while picking up his guitar. "Here can you old this?" He inquires.

"Sure," I slide the strap across my body to let it the guitar rest on my back. He jumps off the three steps of the porch to take off running, all the trees a solid shade of green. We get there in about two minutes and put me back down on my feet and grabs my hand. We're surrounded by aspen, pine and on huge willow tree and beneath it is a lone white wooden chair. Red and yellow leaves fall around us reminding me all too much of that night Edward and I shared in the meadow. I keep quite as he pulls me to the chair; he slides in setting me on his lap.

"It's always perfectly quiet and I feel secluded from reality. I've never told or shown anyone this place before. I come here to think, but my best songs always come from here," he reveals.

"Then play me something," I bat my eyelashes while sliding the guitar off my shoulder to give to him and he goes just a little bit out of his way to brush my hand with his, I can't help but notice how his black eyes light up a little as he feels the same spark I did.

"I wrote this about three years ago when I just moved in with Peter and Char," he informs still with a smile. He starts playing a few random chords to warm up and finally starts playing what sounds like the beginning of a song. "Mama told me when I was young, said sit beside me my only son. And listen closely to what I say and if you do this it'll help you some sunny day. Oh, yeah it will," his voice shakes a little bit with the first word, but he closes eyes continues on with the lyrics. "Oh, take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. You'll find a woman and you'll find love, and don't forget that there is someone up above," his voice is much, much deeper than I imagined and each word is wrapped in a warm velvety twang. His forehead crinkles just slightly has he moves on to the chorus, "And be a simple kind of man, and be something you'll love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can? Oh, don't you worry, you'll find yourself. Follow your heart and nothing else and you can do this, oh baby if you try. All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied!" he sings the last word with so much emotion that in my human days would probably make me cry. This song defiantly has meaning to him, beyond the fact that he just wrote it. It has a story behind it. "And be a simple kind of man, and be something you'll love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?" he finishes the song with a guitar solo. He's honestly the greatest guitar player I've ever heard; he may even be the best singer as well.

"Jazz, that was beautiful," I say. I hope he's okay with me using the nickname I heard Charlotte call him. For an answer he pulls me by my chin so my lips meet his and start the dance we performed last night. And although I could sit here and kiss him forever, I need to know what we're doing about Charlie. I pull away, biting his lip to take it with me, to ask "What does Peter think we should do about my father. It's got to be about five in the morning by now. Forks' airport opens at six,"

"We decided that we have Char call Charlie and tell him that she is the head of the hospital. She'll call him now to let him know that he can't see you until next week after all your "surgeries" have cleared. I know this will work," he states and an intense calming relief floods over me. He must have known my next question would be "what if that doesn't work"

"Okay, I believe you," and I kiss him to continue where we just left off. I bit his lip as I pull away and leave a trail of quick kisses down to his neck. Venom pools in my mouth before a familiar burn lights in my throat. I kiss my way back up to his lips and slide my tongue in, releasing some venom into his mouth.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" He chuckles.

I look down and shyly reply, "Yea, kinda."

"Perfect! Let's start you first hunt as a 'vegetarian' vampire!" he leans in to steal another kiss.

_*Qoute from Twilight, from Edward to Bella I liked it and thought it fit_

**A/N Okay so I know I told some of you that the hunt would be in this chapter, well hear me out when I sat down to write this, it ended up being 8000 words and I like my chapters to be at the most, 4500 words. So I promise the hunt will be in the next chapter! Be sure to check out my blog thats linked on my profile! I found a video of Jackson and my Peter, Matthew Gray, acting together thats linked there! Review if you want to, You know Jasper would want you too! Until next week, happy reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Bring on the Rain

**A/N okay my lovely readers heres chap 7! sorry about the small delay I had to go see Breaking Dawn again haha! But here it is now! i realized I have long a/n so I'll keep this short! Remember to check out my blog that's linked on my profile with pictures, songs and videos of this story! Thanks to everyone who has commented, followed or faved and also to my fantastic pre reader, i fricken love you man!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bring On the Rain**

**Jo Dee Messina**

**Bella's POV: **I stand up and he pulls me onto his back again to take off running. We run for at least fifty miles until we are in front of a small trickling creek. The burn in my throat is burning intensely from the thirst and it's overpowering my thoughts.

"Okay, Bella, can you see about half a mile up that hill in between those aspen trees? " He asks, taking my hand to use it to point up the hill.

"No, but I can smell something, like, it's supposed to be blood; the musky outdoorsy scent is really overpowering that sweet aroma. It's nothing like human blood. Why did you decide to live on animal blood, Jasper?" I whisper ask.

"That's elk. That's what's up in those trees up there," He whispers back. "When I was human, I was always very over emotional. If someone cried in pain, I felt their pain or when people were happy, I was happy. I always depended on everyone else's mood to keep me happy. When I was changed, it was because of a woman named Maria," he says.

"Yeah, I know about Maria." I say. He cocks his head to the left and I can tell he's confused. "Charlotte and I had a little chat last night," I explain.

"Oh I see. What did she tell you?" he asks.

"Just how she made you believe she loved you because she was creating some kind of army. She needed you because you were special," I answer, grabbing his hand, smiling. "Because you are special."

"That's basically it," he smiles back. "I woke up to Maria's face. 'You must be thirsty,' she assumed throwing a man who had been tied up into my lap. I was thirsty so I drank but as the blood left his body I felt every ounce of fear in his body. I myself was scared and when I was done, I had felt so bad for putting that kind of fear on him; I didn't want to kill again. But I had no choice.

I lived for weeks on end, until the burn was paralyzing before I'd feed again. Peter and I were always close, we're best friends. When Maria brought him to me with the other newborns, I was secretly glad because I knew he could talk me out of my emotion nonsense. Maria took me in and I still believe the only reason I loved her is because she knew about my gift. She would always act very loving towards me, and yes I believed her. So that's how I lived, horrified to drink human blood and in love with a woman who only kept me around for the asset of her army." Jasper explained.

"So how did you discover animal blood?" I enquire, begging to learn more about him.

"About ten years later, Peter and I were hunting. We came across a girl walking home from school and she was all alone. She was perfect for the quick question less hunt and we wouldn't have to worry about any witnesses. I set Peter after her and I watched from afar because I was still teaching him the ways to hunt. He strutted up and started talking to her. I kept waiting for him to take her but never did, they start walking. I was just thinking he wanted some privacy so I left I found my own human. I came back an hour later to meet Peter but he hadn't returned. I waited for another hour before he showed up. 'What the hell was that about?" I had asked him. 'Jasper, I don't know what happened back there, but when I looked into her eyes, I completely forgot what I was doing and I know this is crazy but I swore I tasted her blood but I didn't take any, and I think I love her.' He explained his absence. Because I thought he was crazy, we researched what he experienced and learned the Charlotte was his singer.

A few months later Maria told me she was getting rid of some of her useless recruits and it was my responsibility to kill them. I didn't read the list because I knew my gift would prevent me from doing my job, so I just killed the newborns one at a time. When I got to Peter's name, something in me snapped. I knew Maria was a heartless bitch at the point and I would run away with Peter. I had come home to tell Peter my plan but Charlotte was there. So I just told them they had to run and I would catch up to explain. Maria came busting through the door as we were packing wondering where I was and why I had stopped killing the vampires on the list. She caught the scent of Char's blood and I felt Maria's thirst and excitement for the kill. I yelled for them to run and I knew Peter was smart enough to keep out of the open.

Maria was pissed I had sent her meal running. She ran towards me and knocked me to the ground. She was trying to kill me because I had disobeyed her orders. But I was stronger from all my military training and I killed her. I found the others in this army and slaughtered them as well. I was not letting this army ruin my life any longer." He explains.

"When I was done, I set off to find Peter because I had told him to run to where Houston if someday we were ever separated. On my journey I ran into a man who was sitting in front of a fire by himself a few feet off the trail I had been following. He had asked me to join him for the night. Mentioning he was new to America and hadn't known anyone. I agreed and we started talking. 'What's your name?' I asked him. 'Carlisle' he answered. 'So Carlisle, where are you from?' I had asked. 'I was living in Italy with the Volturi but I decided to leave the royalty to get a new start in America has a doctor.' He reassured me that just because we were vampires didn't mean we were monsters, we could do well and I wasn't bad because I didn't want to kill," he said.

"Jazz, you're not bad. You were just thrown into a bad situation," I reassured.

"Thanks darlin'" he smiled. "We kept talking and come to find out; he didn't want to murder either so I continued traveling with him. I felt instantly connected to him and he took care of me much like a father would. It was so weird having someone look after me. My father was always training new recruits in the military, so I guess being a Major is in my blood." He chuckled. "I took care of mom, Peter and our two sisters until my I joined the Confederate army. I haven't seen the rest of my family since the day I left for training.

Carlisle and I spent endless amounts of hours with our noses stuffed in thick books, studying old wives tales and legends for years until we discovered the legend of 'vegetarian vampires'. We didn't think it would work but we tried it anyway. On our first hunt on the theory, I met Alice. She was wrestling with a mountain lion and I felt the need to help. So I knocked the cat off of her to drink its blood. While the blood was musky and dull, I knew I could live off of it.

I turned around to talk to Alice, 'Were you trying to kill yourself?' I had asked her. 'No just practicing my fighting skills, Major' she answered with a wink and that's how I found out about her visions. She saw me coming. I asked her about her visions, when she got the first one, how often she got them and how accurate they were. She got them whenever something was involved with her or the people close to her. She got them randomly. Her visions were true only until the person changed their mind on what they were doing. She knew Carlisle and I would be in that forest.

She made me certain that I wasn't a freak because of my gift, Others with gifts were out there too and no matter how much I can't stand Edward he helped me understand my gift even more. Alice walked with me back to get Carlisle and we talked the whole way there. Carlisle came back with a woman as well.

Funny how we went to feed and both came back with women." He laughs. "Esme was with Alice, were changed by the same man but they woke up only to each other and they were apparently both taking turns learning how to fight. Alice saw Esme and Carlisle together, too. We spent a few years together before I told them that I had to go find Peter and Char about our discovery and Alice and Esme. So we found a house to live in up in Washington, the Cullen house now. We added on for years, building it to what it is today. The three of them stayed there, and I found Peter by myself. I invited them to live with us, to live with us and join our feeding habits but they insisted on staying where they were. They were happy with the life they had started together but we had promised to stay in touch as the years passed. Peter had moved to our childhood ranch and decided to keep it going for money and they always put a cut of the profits in my bank as well. They wanted to make sure that if anything had ever happened to me I would be finationally set." He explains.

"So why did you leave Alice and the family then?" I inquire.

"When Carlisle brought Edward back, he had hoped we would have the relationship Peter and I had. He noticed how upset I was without my brother and took notice to how lost I was without them. But he was wrong. Edward and I fought every second I ever saw him and when Carlisle told Edward about our lifestyle and how I was involved, Edward never liked me back. However, Edward took care of Alice like a big brother and I knew she liked him so I put up with it. Carlisle found Rosalie in the streets dying. He changed her hoping to be a mate for Edward, but they also fought like we did. Then Rose found Emmett he was attacked by a grizzly bear and she changed him. Something in Emmett just clicked for Rosalie, for them to be together. I still believe that's because he's her singer, but I don't know if singing works that way. We decided to act like a family because Rose and I fought it Edward so bad it fit. The humans already beloved Rose and I were twins so that's what we let them believe. That's how we loved for centuries.

Slowly little things I used to love about Alice started to piss me off. She transformed me into something I wasn't and soon enough I didn't own a pair of boots or a pair of Wrangler's as she was embarrassed of what I was. You can understand how after centuries with them that can get old right?" I just nodded. "Alice met Peter and Char a few times, but didn't get along with Charlotte. She kept me away from them so our relationship slipped even more, I will always love Alice, but she's just not the one. You are darlin'" he finishes.

"Oh, Jasper!" I smile and grab his head to bring his lips towards mine.

"So do you want me to show you how to take an elk then?" I look him right in the eyes and just nod yes for an answer because now that he's mentioned it, my throat is on fire. He squeezes my hand and takes off running, leaping over multiple rocks and tree roots and flawlessly tackles one of the bigger elk; pinning it to the ground and sinking his teeth into its neck. The maneuver is extremely sexy; something about a man with a nice ass in a pair of tight jeans hunting just does something to a woman. He closes his eyes and slowly takes the blood in. I gasp in pleasure as the burn in my own throat begins to ease but at the same time, venom begins pooling so fast that I lose a little out of the corner of my lips because of how sexy the scene I am watching is.

As Jasper pulls his teeth out of the elk a small drop of blood he didn't catch runs down his chin and before I know what I'm doing, I take off running up the hill and push him to the ground to straddle him; I began licking the spare blood off of his chin because he is just so irresistible with a little blood on his mouth. He pulls us down so I am laying on his chest and kisses me on the cheek and makes his way down to my mouth, when he opens his mouth he release some of the blood he just got from the elk. It's thick and warm and I'm getting the sense that it's supposed to be blood, but it's just not the same as human blood. But either way I still need more. I suddenly have the unbearable urge to take a bite out of him. The unfamiliar growing pressure on my belly from him tells me that he as equally as turned on as I am. So, I pull away, gasping, from his mouth and move down to his neck making a slow trail of short kisses. I stop for a moment to calm myself down, before slowly push my sharp teeth through his strong leather like skin, marking my mate. There's know more trying to hide my love for him, I need him like the air I used to breath and now the blood I need to satisfy the burn. As his blood swarms into my veins, every ounce of love he has for me joins my heart. I know we're one step closer to being one and I need him.

I only drink for a small amount of time before I pull my teeth free to lick the fresh teeth marks in his neck to seal the wounds with my venom.

"Now, go get me an elk, my love," He growls. I kiss him once more on the marks I left and push myself up off of him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath until I can acquire my target. They're about a half a mile away grazing, perfect.

"I'll be right back," I tell him slowly taking my hair up into tight a ponytail. "Oh, and Jazz," I say turning my body so I can meet his slowly eyes that are starting to slowly regain their golden color.

"Yes, darlin'" he answers, his velvety voice covered in southern drawl.

"I love you,"

"As I love you," he replies pouring is accent on a little thicker than usual, turning me even further on. But the taste of blood is the only thing swarming in my brain making any other thought fade in the burns power. So, I take off running until I have the first glimpse of the herd of elk. I meet my targets eyes and take off sprinting towards it, knocking it to the ground. In its attempt to save its self, it begins kicking his legs up in the air until one come crashing down on my head. So I take his foot and bend it back until its flush with the ground, I can hear the sharp crack in his leg as I broke it. He shoots a howl in the air and with that I pierce my teeth into his neck, slowly devouring each and every drop. I hear movement in the tree line; I look up through my lashes seeing my savior in the distance. I quickly finish the elk and run into Jasper's receiving arms. He pulls me in tight and strokes my long hair.

"Oh, Bella I thought you were hurt. I heard the elk clear back where we were!" He blubbers.

"Jazz, relax, I'm fine. Here" I say pushing him up against a tree. "Take some." He kisses me briefly on the forehead and leaves a trail of kisses down until he reaches my neck. "I love you," he exclaims and pushes his teeth into my neck. I throw my head up and gasp into the air. It hurts so badly. But it's a good hurt and makes lady bits throb in excitement and I can tell from the growing pressure on my thigh that Jasper feels the same way.

"Oh god, Bella," He moans. "Let's go home. Now." He growls in my ear.

"Yes," It takes all of me just to murmur the silly little word. He grabs my hand and pulls me tight as he takes off running. We ran the sixty mile journey in under five minutes, and it surprises me that he doesn't stop for his guitar. He busts us through the back door into the tidy kitchen. I notice a note on the counter from Charlotte.

"Jazz look at this," I say pulling him back so he can see the small, folded piece of notebook paper. He picks the note up and reads it inhumanly fast, and worry covers his face. "What's it say, Jasper," I inquire quietly.

"Peter and Char went hunting, so they would be prepared when your father got here. They took Juliette for breakfast as well, because it's nine in the morning right now," He speaks through is clenched teeth, slowly and hushed. I'm so relieved that they took Juliette with them. I know she'll love Charlotte. Just knowing her for a couple of hours, I know she'll be safe with her.

"When will he be here?" I ask and right at that time my phone rings. We both look down at the phones glowing screening as I pull it out of my pocket. The screen reveals my dad's phone number and a picture of him holding a fish.

"Damn't! I knew I was forgetting something! We should have gotten you a new phone." He expresses quite angry with himself. It's amazing how he's able to make everyone else relax but he struggles keeping himself calm.

"Shh. It's not your fault will figure something out." I coo while grabbing his muscular arm to rub it up and down in attempt to calm him down. "I have to answer it don't I? I mean just to give us an idea of what we need to do, right?"

"Yes, yes. You do need to answer it. Try to sound like you're in pain though. You can do it," He states noticing the fear in my eyes; he grabs my hand and his touch calms my nerves as well and he pulls me into his side. I slide the icon over to answer the phone, put it on speaker and set it on the counter.

"Daddy?"

**A/N I'm sorry! but I couldn't resist! I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging but you'll have to wait until next week! Leave me a little love and I will send you a teaser! **


	8. Chapter 8 Addicted

**A/N Okay, here is a slightly delayed Chapter 8. I had surgery and I didn't think it was safe to write on pain killers! To make it up to you here is an extra long chapter with some adult content ;D remember this is rated M for a reason! This is my first ever attempt at said adult content so tell me how I did, please! I'm kind of nervous of what you'll think! I was so glad to hear that you guys liked to whole marking thing, I was scared to put that up because it is so different from Twilight but hey this is FanFiction! On with Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**Addicted**

**Saving Abel**

**Jaspers POV:**"Bella? Oh god, Bells! Please tell me you're okay. Please! As soon as I found out who hit you, I swear to the good Lord above…" Charlie begs.

"I will be okay, as soon as you tell me where you are," Bella cuts him off before he has some kind of anxiety attack.

"Baby, I'm at the Wichita airport. My plane got delayed. Daddy will be there as soon as he can," He reassured and I can hear the tears in the back of his throat begging for escape. While he's speaking, I write on the same paper Char did, 'Ask him if he knows how your truck was hit' and I pass it over to her.

"Dad, do you know how they hit me?" she asks.

"It looks like a distracted driver, Bells, probably texting or on the phone." He assumes. "Like I said if I ever find out you did this to you, I just, I don't know. I thought I lost you Bella." He stops and takes what sounds like a deep cleansing breath to stop anymore of his tears from falling. "What are the doctors saying?" He asks, his lips sound like they're still trembling. Bella looks at me, her bright red eyes just begging for an answer, so I just very quietly whisper in her ear.

"Listen to your heart."

"They said I'll be fine. It's a miracle, though; with some physical therapy I should have a full recovery. My right leg and arm were pretty smashed up." She convinces.

"Thank God, you're going to be okay." he says, finally sounding like he can breathe again. "You have Juliette right? After the guy from the medical center called, I went straight to Billy's to get her; he said some one picked her up so she would be with you?" He confirms.

"Yes, when the medics pulled me out of the truck, I told them I wasn't going anywhere without her and someone needed to call you. I don't want you to worry, Daddy." She answers, and I am quite amazed, at this point I even believe this horror story really happened. We sit there with only the muffling of the busy airport filling the silence through the static-y reception.

"My plane is here, we're starting to board, Bells." Charlie finally speaks again.

"Okay, call me when you land in Houston, I will ask one of my nurses to get a taxi lined up to bring you here." She answers, trying to sound weak and fragile as possible and the pain expressed in her face breaks my heart.

"I love you, Bells," he answers. I am scared shitless right now. We have at the most two hours before Charlie's plane lands and he can find his luggage. He's going to get here and we still have no explanation on why she left; when he sees her, he's going to know she's fine. But, the painful bulge in my pants from our share of blood is still begging for some kind of release takes over my brain and though this is not the time, I can't resist asking hoping it'll take some stress off of her mind as well. I just don't want to push her until she's ready.

"I love you too," and with that she hangs up the phone. She looks so terrified, so I try to change the subject.

"You know, we got quite dirty out there. I'm going to go take a shower," I suggest, hoping for nothing more than a shower with her.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks innocently, batting her damn lashes apparently our blood exchange had the same mind blowing effects on her as well and it kind of makes me feel like less of a dick knowing that she was thinking the same way as I am.

"Not at all darlin'" I reply pouring my southern accent on hard. She seems to enjoy it when I talk to her like that. She laces her hand into mine and leads us to my bathroom. I drop her hand and turn on the shower so it's steaming hot and when I turn around, she's slowly undressing herself.

"May I be of assistants?" I ask.

"Please?" she pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth. Oh, damn woman are you trying to kill me? I pull her towards me and crush my lips onto hers and I throw us against the wall. Her talented little fingers grab my blond curls and the other hand traces down my chest as she unbuttoned my shirt. I follow her lead to pull her t-shirt off her head and she pushes my shirt down to the floor. She makes her way to my belt and my dick twitches in excitement as her hand ghosts over it. I take the button of her jeans and pop it through the little hole and her jeans pool around her ankles as they fall to accompany our shirts. She is still fumbling with my belt when she pulls away,

"You need a new belt, Jazz!" she says. Her angry voice saying my name makes me harder than I thought was possible. While all I was hoping for was just to get clean, I have a feeling we might get even dirtier and my thoughts of all the horrible things I want to do to her makes me inpatient with my belt as well.

"Here darlin'," I say as I guide her hands to free the stubborn belt. She pops the button and my jeans then join hers on the ground; she attacks my mouth again and I cup her face with one hand and with the other I undo her bra. Her hands massage my arms until she reaches my neck and traces the planes of my abs until she reaches the band of my boxers. With one quick flick of her wrists, my boxers are on the ground. When I get her bra finally unhooked I push the straps down off her shoulders and toss it in the pile with the rest of our clothes. I mimic her earlier motions to get to the band of her skimpy ass black lacy panties; this woman really is going to be the death of me, I pull them off her beautiful body.

"Oh god Bella, you are so beautiful," I state, running my hands through her silky chestnut brown hair. I lock my lips back to hers and guide us to the steaming shower. I allow her to enter the thick, white steamed shower first and she drags me with her. I use this as an advantage, I drop her hand and pin her against the wall with such force that I think we're going to break the shower. I forget sometimes that my vampire abilities are much stronger than possible. I lips find hers again and my hands stroke her back and arms until I find her breasts, and I take them in my hands. I run my thumbs over her nipples that harden with my touch and I slowly roll her nipples between my thumbs.

"Oh, god, Jazz!" She explains, pulling away from my embrace and I take that opportunity to kiss her all the way down her neck until I can take a nipple into my mouth. She moans once more and grabs one of my hands and guides me down to warm core. "Touch me Jasper. Please," she begs. God it's so hot when her eyes widen and she begs; I'd love nothing more than to satisfy her needs.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to push her after what Edward did to her I can't believe she's went this far with me. But then again she did mark me with her venom, we both shared our blood.

"Please," she whispers and bats her lashes. "I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want you," she confesses.

"You just really know how to talk to me don't you, darlin'" I say pointing out my hardness, which can't be hard for her to miss because it's jabbing her right in her thigh.

"Please," she begs once more, and with that I pin her up to the tile wall of the shower even harder. I began to tease her inner thighs before making contact with her wet folds as a drip of the water falls between her breasts. I just can't help myself; I lick the drop away, slowly making my way to her lips. I slowly push my fingers into her to notice how wet she is.

"All this for me, darlin'?"

"Yes, Jasper, just for you, only for you," she confirms. Loud stomping leads up the stairs and I can't believe that I finally get a moment with my girl and they come home. I guide my hand so I can follow her magnificent curves up to her head. The stomping stops right at my bathroom door, and Bella pulls away from our sealed kiss. When she opens her eyes, it's not fear in there its excitement.

"You want us to be caught?" I whisper.

"No, but I kind of like the thrill of being sneaky!" she whispers back.

"You naughty girl," I say and pull her back into our kiss. "Wait you locked the door, right?"

"Fuck! No!" she explains. I never thought I'd hear that pretty mouth of hers say such a dirty word, but I kind of like it. Right then the door opens and I see Peter's head. His eyes lock with mine and then Bella's, he looks down immediately.

"A little privacy, bro?" I shout.

"Shit, sorry dude, didn't think she was in here with you!" He explains every one of his words covered with embarrassment, and if he could blush, I bet he would. He closes the door and I can hear him run down the stairs.

"I'm sorry darlin', my idiot brother can be such a dumbass!" I smile hoping she's not to embarrass.

"No, it's okay. We should have locked the door," she sighs. She grabs the bottle of my chocolate Axe shampoo and pours a small amount in her hand before making her way to my scalp. I make a mental note to pick up some girly shampoo for her the next time I go to the store. "We'll no better for next time right?" she smiles like the devil as she massages my head with great care and all I can do is close my eyes as she works the shampoo through my hair.

"Yeah, something like that," I agree, picking up the same bottle and repeat the process with her hair. I leave the shampoo in her hair while I pick up the bar of soap and gently trace her body with it.

"Sorry about the lack of women shampoo, darlin'" I chuckle. "Not having a woman in my life for three years really cleans out a bathroom," I smile.

"That's okay, Jazz. I want this way, I'll never be without you," She kisses my jaw making her way to my ear.

"I love you Jasper." She whispers.

"I love you too, baby," I didn't mean to call her that but it fell so naturally from my lips. We finish cleaning each other; when she says, "I'm not done with you, mister!"

"What do you mean?" I arch an eyebrow while smiling. She drags her hand down my chest until she stops meeting the top of my dick. "You don't need too," I murmur. She puts one of her fingers up to my lips, sealing them.

"Yes I do!" she explains in her fuck hot sex voice. She wraps her delicate little fingers around my shaft and slowly starts rubbing it up and down, tightening the pressure with each pass and I close my eyes with pleasure at this rate I'll blow it in the next pass.

"Mmmph, Bella! Let me go first." I'm thoroughly surprised the words left my mouth somewhat making since. Her hands are so talented; I can only imagine what her wet pussy feels like tight against my dick. I press my lips onto her neck and allow my hand to travel down her body again, being greeted by her warm core. "Are you sure you're ready, darlin'?" I ask once more, making sure I don't push her.

"Please, Jazz. Yes I am ready, please!" She begs. I slowly push a finger into her and her groan encourages my second finger to join. She pushes her hips down to deepen my touch, begging for more, so I bend my fingers so I can tease her clit. Bella throws her head back and her eyes roll back. "More, Jazz. Please, I need more!" She screams, leaving an echo in the shower. Water runs down her face and I brush it aside with my free hand. I pull out and shove it back in forcefully, circling her clit again. "So close Jazz. So close!" she chants. Her breaths have quickened and she starts getting tight around my finger and I can only wish that was my dick her pussy was getting tighter around and my already hard dick gets worse with the thought and now it's starting to get painful. "Don't stop! Don't….Stop!" she repeats. So I circle faster and pull her away from the wall and throw her back against her walls with some force. Char is going to be pissed if we break her shower, but I can't seem to find a fuck to give. At this point Bella is bouncing her hips up and down, continuing to deepen my touch. "Oh Jasper!" She screams as her coil snaps leaving my hand covered with her, a guy could really get used to her screaming my name in her pleasure. Her hands trace my chest slowly until she is to my dick.

"It's your turn, Jazz" she says, with a post orgasmic lazy smile. My eyes slowly flutter open and instead of being greeted by Bella's beautiful face, I'm looking at a white tiled shower wall, dripping with water. Before I can even begin to register what is about to happen she takes all of me into her mouth. "Bella!" Her head starts to bob up and down faster and faster until I'm just about there. "Oh, god, Bella! I'm going to cum!" I say.

"Yes! Jasper do it! Cum now! I want it!" she shouts with such gratification and she is quite sexy when she talks like that. She wraps her lips back around my length and with only two more passes, and I just can't take it anymore, my own eyes roll back as I release in her mouth. I grab her hands and guide her back up so I can bring her lips to mine. "That." Kiss. "Was." Kiss. "Amazing." Kiss. I stutter between kisses.

We stand in the shower for at least twenty more minutes, making out like a couple of high school kids when we finally decide to step out and face the real world again. All too confidently she walks to my dresser pulling out one of my old t-shirts and a pair of my sweats.

"I hope this is okay?" She asks while pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh, that's more than okay, darlin'. Although only you can pull off looking beautiful in my ratty old sweats, you can't live in them forever, you and Char can go shopping sometime," I smile returning an answer.

"Alright," she walks over to me to run her hand through my blond curls and helps me fasten my recently accused "stubborn" belt. Once we're both fully dressed we walk hand in hand down stairs.

"Hey! Look who decided to crawl out of bed!" Peter jokes, pointing at me.

"Jasper!" Juliette's little footsteps pitter pats out of the living room.

"Oh, well I see where I stand now!" Bella pokes me in the ribs.

"Not my fault I'm so lovable, darlin'" I flirt back and I pick up Juliette up and she snuggles into my neck.

"Okay, I hate to stop this little family love fest, but we need to talk about our little situation," Charlotte says.

"Your right, I'll go put a movie on for this little one and we can discuss this mess," I offer. Bella follows me into the entertainment room upstairs. I set Juliette down into a bean bag and Bella picks out some random cartoon movie out of the shelf and makes her way to Juliette.

"Do you want to watch 'Despicable Me'" she asks her.

"Yeah!" Juliette explains leaving a little twinkle in her green eyes. She really is a spitting image of her father and that just pisses me off, why can't she be mine?

"I'll be right back you guys." I say and I make my way to the kitchen where I am greeted by Peter and Charlotte. She is sitting on the counter by the sink and Peter has her long, straight dark brown hair wrapped in between his slender pale fingers and slowly tugs at it as he makes out with her. Peter is going to learn that paybacks are a bitch. I walk super slowly and light on my feet until I'm about two inches away from the back of his head. Char opens her eyes just in time to see my evil plan, so I give her a pleading look and she gives me a wink letting me know she's in.

"Hey!" I scream making him jump and I start laughing historically.

"Not funny, bro!" He pouts as Char giggles.

"Really? Because we both found it quite funny and did I happen to mention that pay backs are a bitch" I laugh. "Anyway, do we have and popcorn or anything?" I ask opening the cupboards above the sink.

"Yeah, I think there's some in the pantry." Charlotte answers, still giggling. I open up the small pantry underneath the counter by the dishwasher and sure enough one lone box of popcorn accompanies all the other useless food we keep around for appearance.

"So what's going on up there?" Peter inquires.

"Oh, Bella is putting on a movie for Juliette so we can talk here in a few." I answer and the slow popping of the popcorn in the microwave fills the silent room. Grace like footsteps come down the stairs and Bella appears in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Jazz the movie's on; we can talk now." She greets, but never loses her eye contact with me.

"Alright, let me just run this up to her real quick and we'll get started." I state will dumping the hot buttery snack into a small bowl. As I leave the kitchen I give my girl a peck on the lips before making my way upstairs. Pushing open the door I'm greeted by my baby girl completely absorbed into the movie. I walk over to her and place the bowl on her lap.

"Here you go sweetie, careful it's hot!" I say.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey." I'm about to leave the room when she asks in a small voice, "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my daddy?"

"Umm," I slowly say, taken completely in shock because let's face it, I really am. I sit down beside her to think, and then it really starts to hit me. Am I her Daddy? While every fiber in my being wants to scream yes, I can't. Holy shit what do I do here? Yeah, her new birth certificate says she's mine, but she really isn't and I really don't want to talk to her about this without Bella being present.

"So, what do you got going on here? What are these little yellow guys?" I ask her looking into her brilliant, twinkling green eyes that are still waiting for my answer. I just hope my question distracted her enough to take her mind off of hers.

"Those are the minions! They work for Gru they're really funny!" she explains, thank god for the attention span of a three year old. I sit there for a couple of minutes watching the cartoon with her when Charlotte's high pitched voice interrupts the silent harmony in the room.

"Jazz are you coming?" she shouts.

"Yeah, be down in a second!" I answer. I look over to Juliette, quietly taking tiny handfuls of popcorn into her mouth, munching happily. "I'll be right back, Pumpkin," I whisper and kiss Juliette on the head and I leave the room. In the kitchen Peter and Char are sitting on one side of the dinette and Bella on the other, each one in an un-matching stool. "Hey babe," I whisper into Bella's ear, pulling her into my side as I sit down, kissing her on the check. I can't help but notice how her lips pull up leaving her checks round and full beneath my lips.

"We have a plan, I think," Peter starts.

"Do you?" I question.

"Yeah, we're going to send you to the airport with Bella when Charlie gets here and we'll take Juliette to the park since it overcast out there," Char explains.

"But won't he notice Bella is fine?" I inquire.

"Yes, but we agreed that we should tell him about us," Bella chimes in quietly, looking down.

"But the Volturi?"

"I know my dad, Jazz, he will keep his mouth shut," She convinces, begging with her eyes.

"I just don't want to take any chances, Bella." I explain.

"We get that Jasper," Peter says.

"I can't lose my dad, Jazz. He's all I've ever had. He's all Juliette has ever had." Bella sobs, clutching on to my shirt for life.

"Okay." I state.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I trust you. If you think he can handle this, then you're right"

"Oh, thank you Jasper! This will work out, I'm sure." She grabs my arm and soothingly starts to rub it.

"Okay, since we got that messed somewhat sorted out, Char and I are going to go get Juliette and we'll take her to the park. Good luck you guys," Peter says getting up, taking Charlotte with him.

"Hey Peter," I yell, stopping him in his track, reaching into my back pocket I pull out my Visa. "Take Juliette to Target and get her a couple changes of warm clothes, its only fifty degrees out there." I approximate.

"Jazz she'll be fine; I have money in my bag, Char. It's sitting in Jasper's room," Bella voices.

"No, honey its fine. Remember she's my little girl, too." I remind her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes Bella, trust me it is fine," I shoot over a relaxed feel to her.

"Okay fine!" she shoves my shoulder gently while giggling. Char returns with Juliette on her hip and Peter gets a tote bag out of the closet by the front door. He proceeds to fill it with various granola bars, fruit snacks and juice boxes from the refrigerator.

"It seems to me that our little girl has everyone wrapped around her little finger, doesn't it darlin'?"

"Apparently. She's good at that and one day her charm is going to get you in trouble," Bella giggles.

"Oh and how is that?"

"I can just tell you're going to be way over protective like Charlie is."

"She'll never have a boyfriend, will she Jazz?" Char ask.

"Nope. Never." I chuckle. Bella's phone starts ringing. "Speak of the devil, he's here."

"Hello?" she answers.

"What gate are you at?" she asks.

"Okay"

"See you soon Dad." She ends the phone call.

"We got to go babe," I assume since I only heard half of the conversation. Grabbing her hand I lead her to the front door.

"Have fun at the park, baby," she grabs Juliette's hand as we leave.

"Where are you going, Momma?" she asks.

"Jasper and I are going to get Grandpa from the airport. We'll be back in a little while." Bella promises. I take her to the garage and open the door of my black Harley Davidson edition F-150 for her. She slides across the red accented black leather to the middle seat so when I get in I am greeted by her hand pulling my chin so my lips meet hers.

"Mmmph, Bella were never going to get to your dad if you keep this up," I accuse, chuckling.

"You're no fun!" She pouts throwing her arms in a cross over her chest while smiling. I push the key in the ignition to turn the truck on, waiting a few seconds for the diesel to warm up before starting it. I take my right arm and throw it over her shoulders grabbing her to bring her tight into my side; she rests her head into the curve of my neck, where it fits perfectly. We ride together to the airport in silence.

When we get there I slide out and offer my hand to help her jump out of the tall truck. She grabs my hand and we walk into the clutter of a million people running around and circling the airport.

"What gate did he say he was going to be at, Darlin'?"

"B 5, I think it's right up there by that Starbucks" She points.

"Yep, I think your right. Come on we can do this," I say convincing myself more than her.

"I know this will be okay; we're doing the right thing here, Jazz." She states while squeezing my hand.

"You're right," I turn to answer her, when her eyes lock to mine I can see the burn of the thirst is bothering her as her sparkling red eyes have turned black. "Hold your breath, Darlin'. It should help with the burn."  
"Okay," she whimpers. We finally make our arrival to the gate and stand there holding hands what seems like centuries. When I see Charlie I push Bella behind my back so she's not too visible to him.

"Charlie!" I throw my hand up waving him over. He makes is ay over and I can tell as his bushy eyebrows furry over his brown eyes he recognizes me. Well let's do this; no one said it'd be easy right? "Sir, my name is Jasper Whitlock. You may know me as Jasper Cullen," I say in one breath and Charlie flinches as I spit my old name out.

"Cullen." He states. "Why are you here?" He throws my name out like some kind of rare illness.

"I can explain," Bella steps out from behind me.

**A/N Oh, damn Bella to the rescue****! I just want to thank all of my lovely favorites, followers and commenters and my most random pre reader JordanPattzCullen! Nothing makes my day more than when I get an email from FanFiction informing me of you! So review if you want to, I'll send you a teaser in exchange for a little love!**


	9. Chapter 9 Gettin' You Home

**A/N Okay my lovely readers, here's Chapter nine. I want to thank all of my amazing favorites, followers and reviewers! To one in particular, you review every time with "Update Soon" I'd love to send you a teaser of the next chapter, as promised to everyone who reviews, but I think you have you PM shut off or perhaps you're a guest user? So turn it on if you'd like teasers! I'd also like to thank my pre-reader JordanPatzCullen, you'll notice it's spelled right this time! as well! My blog is linked to my profile if you'd like to check it out. It features pictures, songs and chapters of this story, although I am a little behind on that process right now. The end of this chapter really follows Chris Young's song Gettin' You Home so any similarities belong to him! Any way on to what happens with Charlie!**

**Chapter 9**

**Gettin' You Home**

**Chris Young**

**Jasper's POV: **"Bella? What the hell is going on?" Charlie fumes. She drops my hand to reach out to grab her father's arm to calm him down.

"Can you please just get in Jasper's truck and we'll talk about this at home?" She asks in a small voice. Charlie opens his mouth, arching his eyebrows in fury as he's about to voice all his opinions. "Please, Dad," she begs. I place my hand on the small of Bella's back and close my eyes, filling the tense conversation with trust to make Charlie go with us; she needs him that much is obvious.

"Okay." He simply states.

Bella and I lead the way back to my truck, the whole way there I'm fighting the urge to grab her and pull her into my arms to comfort her. But, we've already dumped too much stress on him as it is. Arriving at my baby, I take Charlie's bag and throw it in the back seat, hoping to gain brownie points; I need as many as I can get right now. He climbs in and fastens his seatbelt, while I open Bella's door, offering her broken face a smile. Her deep black eyes light up a little. Good. When I hop in, the center council is pulled down and Bella has turned on the radio to a simple piano music channel.

I spend the first half hour of the drive with my eyes staring out the windshield because I can feel Charlie's eyes shooting daggers at me.

"We're almost there Dad; Jasper lives on a private road on a beautiful ranch." Bella said, as I turn onto my red gravelled road.

"Tell me what's going on, Bella." Charlie says sternly through his tightly clenched teeth, still not taking his eyes off of me. Looking at me to give me a pleading look, I peel my eyes slowly off the road to nod yes. Bella unfasten the useless, to us, seatbelt and turns around in her seat so her back is facing the windshield so she can see her dad as she talks and I go back to focusing on how badly my road needs re-graveled.

"What we're about to tell you is very dangerous and could endanger all of our lives," She starts. "Do you want me to continue or do you just want to leave it at that. I'm okay, Dad, really."

"Bella, I need to know why you left unexpectedly. Why you left and why you're with this Cullen," He spits out venomously.

"I want you to try and leave the past in the past. He's not him, Daddy." She pleads.

"Okay, I will try to hear you out, but I don't like this, Bells." She takes a deep breath and I'm too late to stop her. I feel the burn flame in my own throat as hers lights on fire.

"Shh," I coo quite enough so she will only here. "It's okay, hold your breath." Nodding she continues on.

"Dad, I want you to take a second and push every logical since you have out of your body. Try to believe that anything is possible and everything isn't what it seems, can you do that? For me?"

"Yes." She says. I fill the cab of the truck with a sense of relaxation to ease the tension.

"Okay, do you remember three years ago when Angela and I told you I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Charlie fumes.

"Do you remember how I told you how we didn't think Edward could have children because he got in accident?" I watch him nod his head in the corner of the review mirror, the vein in his forehead as yet to go back down. Closing her eyes she starts to unravel our history. "Edward was born in 1901. When he was 17 he was changed into a vampire by Dr. Cullen because he was dying. He changed him hoping to give a brother to Jasper because he lost his brother after the Civil War. You'll meet Peter later. All of the Cullen's are vampire's Dad. No one thought it was possible for a vampire to father a child. While I still don't know why Edward left us and I know I shouldn't trust Jasper, I do. I'm his singer, Daddy. Some vampires have special gifts, like Peter's girlfriend Charlotte saw Juliette through a flashback. It's kind of like a vision, but she relieves the past. To protect us from the Volturi, Jasper changed me and took us here to keep us in hiding." She vents.

"Wait, you're a, umm, a vampire?" Charlie stutters.

"Yes."

"That's a little hard to believe, kiddo."

"I know do you want me to keep going?" she asks carefully.

"Please and what is this 'singer' thing you mentioned?"

"Okay, a singer is a human mate to a vampire. The human's blood literally sings to the Vampire, instantly tying the two together. When the vampire changes the singer, they are mates, forever. I know you won't be happy with this, but, I love him, Daddy. Please don't be upset. He's not Edward. He did this to protect Juliette and me, he loves me and I know I can trust him with my life."

"You're right Bells, I'm not happy about this." he says.

"I can't leave him like I said we're in love and running away just won't work, so the Volturi are vampire law, a Royal Family if you will. This is why no one can know about us. If they find out that you know, they will come after the Whitlock's, and you." Bella finishes.

"Okay, so I'll keep my mouth closed. Who I'm I going to tell? Billy? Like he'd ever believe something this crazy." He chuckles letting his guard down a little while I sigh in relief.

"He already knows," I mutter under my breath. "Charlie," I speak for the first time since the airport.

"What?" he ask, still not overly thrilled with me.

"Do you think we can go out to dinner tonight, you know, to get to know each other a little better?" I ask.

"No."

"Please Daddy, for me, remember he's not Edward," Bella says. I see how Juliette has the ability to wrap everyone around her little finger, she got that from her mother.

"Fine." Charlie snarls.

We finally get home and Peter's truck is parked in his spot on the red gravelled drive way.

"We'll be in a few minutes, Jasper," Charlie snaps.

"Okay," I stutter, but I still grab Charlie's bag and take it up stairs into the entertainment room and pull out the futon into a bed. I slip into the hallway's linen closet to pull out a couple flannel blankets and pillows. Remembering Edward saying Charlie's favorite football team is the Seahawks one night as Emmett and I were watching a Seahawks game. I snatch the throw with their logo of the couch in Peter's 'man cave'. I dress the futon into what resembles a bed, taking extra time to push every wrinkle out of the blankets, and set the T. a picture of a moving fireplace and turn the volume on low so the crackling of the "fire" fills the room. He seems like a fireplace type of guy, and maybe Bud Light type of man. I have every intention of getting out of the 'Edward' category with him. Going down stairs, to grab a six pack; we're both going to need a beer at this rate, I take notice to the recently added Christmas rope lights that flash red to green to white and back to red every few seconds, leading down the banister. Char and Juliette are decorating the Christmas tree with plastic snowflakes, fake candies and random mismatched decorations while Peter strings garland across the mantel and hangs stockings and candy canes. With all the chaos that's been going on lately I didn't even realize that Christmas really snuck up on me this year, that's going to be here in only a days.

"Guys, I said a couple changes of clothes, not the Christmas isle at Macy's," I chuckle.

"Oh, come on Jazz, do you know how long it's been since we've celebrated Christmas properly? I mean the whole thing cookies, lights, and Santa Clause?" Char goes off on her rampage.

"Fine, fine, have fun here. But I won't be the one who hangs the lights on the roof!"

"I already did it," Peter beams happily, while adjusting the last stalking and then follows me into the kitchen. "Hey, man. Can I just run something by you real quick?" he asks, sounding kind of nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, well Char is really into this Christmas thing right?" I nod as he speaks while pushing the useless milk and juice out of the way to get to the beer in the refrigerator. "Well what if I proposed to her, again, for real this time. Do it Christmas morning after we're done with gifts and everything? Give her the wedding she always wanted? I mean you have Bella now and I can tell Char and her are going to be really close. You'll be here to be my best man and Juliette will be our perfect flower girl and…"

"Dude, you don't have to explain to me," I say as I duck out of the fridge and I put my hand on Peter's shoulder. "I think it's a great idea!"

"Yeah?" he sighs.

"Yeah." I agree. Right at that time Bella and Charlie walk in and there's actually a smile on his face. Then he sees me, and that smile fades in a millisecond.

"I took your bag up stairs; do you want me to show you your room, Charlie?" I ask, holding my breath. He clenches his teeth while Bella grabs his arm. "Daddy, you promised," she whispers.

"Yeah, let's go." I bring the six pack with me and lead him up the stairs. Entering the room I put the beer in the fridge and grab two, cracking one open, I offer the other to Charlie. He accepts. I press the cool brown long necked bottle to my lips letting the carbonated barley brew slip down my throat to ease the sting of the pain in my head. As a vampire, I could drink forever and never get more than a buzz, but the liquor still eases stress in our minds just as it does in people. Pealing my lips off the bottle, I notice Charlie did the same thing as I; we're both in need of another already, so I grab two more.

"So, Charlie, I just wanted to take a second just to thank you for trusting Bella with everything. I know this is hard, but I really appreciate you giving this a chance." I murmur while sitting down in Charlotte's hanging bubble chair. Charlie follows my lead and sits down in my hammock chair and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Look, if I had it my way Bella would not be here right now. I would drag her kicking and screaming on that plane and back to Forks. After what Edward did to her I can't trust any man to be with her fragile heart. She cares too much about everyone else, and usually doesn't take the time to think about herself." He starts.

"I noticed that." I smile.

"Now here's why she's staying here. This whole vampire thing doesn't make sense, at all, but my daughter does not make shit up as she goes. You're going to teach her whatever it is she needs to know about this life. For some reason she believes that she's in love with you and for some reason she has it in her head you love her back,"

"I do, sir." I interrupt.

"How? You've known her for what, three days? You can't possibly tell me that you do." He states through clenched teeth.

"Charlie, I love your daughter and your granddaughter with all of my being. I don't understand it, but when I changed her I realized that she was my singer. When I introduce you to Peter and Charlotte we can talk more about singers. Charlotte was Peter's singer. They met clear back when the Civil War and here they are, still young and in love." I convince.

"While I don't know why, I'm going to give this a chance. But I'll tell you this, vampire or not, you leave her, you break her heart, I will find a way to kill you."

"You won't have to worry about that sir, but if at some time I am ever that stupid to walk away from the best damn girl, please do me that favor and kill me." I smile.

"I think we can agree on that." He chuckles. We've finished our beers and I grab the last two out of the refrigerator. I give Charlie his and grab the remote of the edge of the futon and turn on a football game. We spend the next twenty minutes discussing teams and chatting about everything else like we've known each other for years, like old friends. As we high five over the recent touchdown, I can't help but notice the weight that has been lifted off my shoulders.

When half time starts, Bella and Juliette walk in. Bella is wearing a simple little black cotton dress that just hugs every one of her damn curves perfectly. She's wearing the same black Converse that she wore when I changed her. She has one of my long sleeve plaid shirts on. Her hair is down and it looks like she's added a few curls to accent her already wavy hair. The lip gloss on her lips still skinny and I can smell the sweet innocent perfume on her from here. Juliette clings to her mommy's hand as they walk in.

"Grandpa!" She squeals while running to jump into Charlie's lap.

"Hey, Bells" Charlie greets.

"Hey. Are you getting hungry dad?" she asks.

"Sure, can I take a shower before we head out?" he asks.

"Yeah, you can use Jazz's shower, just right behind that door through his room." Bella directs. He sets Juliette down in my hammock chair and leaves the room with his bag.

"So, I see football is on, must have gone pretty good up here while I was gone?" she starts.

"It went perfect." I smile while grabbing her hand to pull her close so I can press my lips to hers. She wraps her hands around my neck and starts playing with my curls. Although I'd like to pin her up against the wall and kiss her until the sun burns out, I remember Juliette is sitting right there witnessing us. But I can't help but notice the venom pooling in her mouth into mine as I pull away. "My dad takes long showers, Jazz," she starts, but I interrupt.

"We're going to be sitting in a crowded restaurant, why don't we go get your thirst under control?" I finish for her.

"Yeah." She agrees. I change the T.V. to a cartoon for Juliette, who looks like she's about to fall asleep and give her the remote.

I pull her down to the new Winter Wonder Land Peter and Char have created and they are sitting on the couch. Char as a Stephen King book in her hands and Peter is playing a game on his iPad.

"Hey, we're going to go hunting real quick. We're going to dinner with Charlie; would you two like to join us? He's having a hard time understanding the whole singer thing." I explain.

"Sure. When?" Char asks.

"Um, here in about an hour? Juliette is upstairs do you mind checking on her after a while?" Bella asks.

"Okay and sure." Char answers, going back to her book. I continue leading Bella outside until we both take off running to where the creek turns into a pond. Four deer are grazing around it while two more are getting a drink from it.

"You go first, babe." I whisper into her ear.

"Okay." She sprints off to one that is grazing and knocks it to the ground it doesn't struggle for long before she sinks her teeth in its neck, and I feel my pants growing too tight. She drains the deer quickly before running up the hill to get another. I follow and once I get to her she already has her teeth in it. As she pulls her teeth out she catches a run-a-way drop of blood with her bright red tongue. Bella struts over to me and pulls her hair out of the way of her neck. She wraps her arm around my lower back and pulls me in close.

"Take some." She purrs. I slowly press my teeth into her neck and she throws her head back in and shrieks in pleasure as I drink. Slowly the thick, warm liquid gold passes over my tongue down my throat easing the growing burn in my own throat as well. I pull out to run my tongue over the new wounds, filling them with my venom.

"Thanks, darlin'. Want to head back now?" I ask.

"How about you just let me kiss you for a while, and then we'll head back?" she flirts.

"That works, too." I chuckle. I pull her chin up so her lips meet mine. I open my mouth and she mirrors my actions. She slides her tongue into my mouth; she still has blood coated all over her tongue. I push her up against a tree and wrap my hands around her soft hair to tug it as our tongues fight for dominance. She pulls away only to leave a peck on my lips.

"We better get going, Mister, my dad's probably getting dressed right now." She says.

"You're right." I pull her up onto my back and take off running until we're inside my living room. Peter and Char still where we left them except Peter as pulled Char in between his legs and she is resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed and the corners of her lips pulled up slightly as Peter plays with her hair. Upstairs the water shuts off so we head up stairs back into the entertainment room. Bella runs her hands through her hair fixing what I messed up while we were in the woods. She takes my place in the bubble chair and lies in it sideways. I walk over to Juliette, who is passed out in the chair and pick her up and lay her down on the futon. I turn the T.V. off and we sit in silence waiting for Charlie to join us.

He steps into the room, "Ready to go Dad?" Bella asks.

"Sure." I wake Juliette up just enough to tell her we're going to dinner and pull her into my arms. Her little hand hangs onto my shoulder and she falls asleep again. We make our way down stairs and I tell Charlie and Bella that we'll take my truck. She takes the still sleeping Juliette from my hands and leads her dad outside.

"Hey guys, we're heading out. Do you want to ride with me or take your truck, Peter?" I ask.

"We'll follow you. Where we headed?" He inquires.

"How about the Deck House?"

"Sure, we'll meet you guys there." He states.

I hop into my truck and Friday night traffic is killer. Bella is sitting upfront while Charlie and Juliette sit in the back.

"Are we spending Christmas with Jasper, Mommy?" She asks as I stop at a red light.

"Yeah! Santa Clause will know you're here in Texas; so you, me Peter, Char, your mom and even your Grandpa if he'd like to stay." I answer for Bella looking at her as she smiles then turns around to get an answer from Charlie.

"Sure, I guess I can stay for a couple days for my favorite little girl." He says while rubbing the top of Juliette's head.

"Yay!" she explains. The rest of the ride is chatter from Juliette on the things she hopes Santa brings her. When we finally reach the destination, we all hop out in unison and I get Juliette out of the back. I throw her onto my hip and I lace my fingers into Bella's hand. I know it's pushing it, but Charlie is just going to have to live with the fact that I am unbelievably in love with his amazing daughter.

"How many?" The host asks, his green eyes slowly moving up and down Bella's body. I step closer to her and drop her hand so I can wrap my arm around her torso.

"Five," Bella answers. "The other two will be here shortly."

"Would you like a table or a booth?" He asks while trying to check her out again. This guy just isn't getting the hint.

"We'll have a table and a high chair for _our_ daughter." I snarl.

"Okay, right this way." He scoffs.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes." He says as he leaves. I sit Juliette into the high chair and I pull out Bella's chair for her. She toys with her menu for a while and decides all she wants is a margarita, I decide on just having Corona.

"So, Charlie, Peter and Char will join us tonight so we can talk a little more about singers. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, works for me. The bacon burger looks good." He states. Right at that time Peter and Char are led through the crowd by the same scum bag that brought us.

"Hey guys!" Charlotte greets.

"Hey!" Bella offers. "So this is my dad, Charlie. Dad this is Jasper's brother Peter and his fiancée Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Peter offers his hand out to Charlie.

"So Jasper told you about us?" Char starts.

"Um, yeah, still a little hard to believe though." He chuckles nervously.

"That it is; imagine my surprise when Peter told me." She giggles back.

"My name is Jessica and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with anything to drink?" our waitress asks. She can't be more than 18, her curly brown hair surrounds her face, and she pushes a strand behind her ear.

"Sure, I'll have a Corona with a lime wedge in the bottle." I order.

"And I'll take a margarita, on the rocks and heavy on the rim with salt please and she'll have a small cherry Coke." Bella says referring to Juliette.

"I'll have the same, and he'll have a Bud Light." Char orders for both herself and Peter.

"I'll take a Bud Light too." Charlie finishes.

"Alright, do you guys want to start with an appetizer?" Jessica asks.

"Sure, do you guys want to split some artichoke dip?" I ask, their nodding confirms the order. Jessica sets off to fill our drinks and Char picks up the conversation.

"Peter found me when I was 17, Charlie and I was just like you, didn't believe in love at first sight. That is until Peter looked into my eyes. I felt safe and wrapped up in love right there, that second." She starts.

"I was sent by Jasper to hunt, and she was all alone making her the perfect target. But when I went up to her, her blood was the best smelling I had ever experienced. I felt this bonding fate to her, and I couldn't understand why. I walked her home and when I left, I know this sounds corny, but I felt this unbearable pain in my chest. The next day when I saw her, the pain went away. I told Jasper this and we found out about singers. When I changed her, everything about her filled my body as her blood filled me and the love I felt for her then is nothing to what I have for her know. I can't live one day without her, I'm sure Jasper has the same feeling." Peter adds. Charlie looks at me, "I do." I said. "The love I have for Bella is more than I ever thought my heart was possible of giving."

"Alright, here's your margaritas, your Carona sir and your guys Bud's. Do you need more time with the menu's or are you ready to order?" Jessica asks, while another girl places our drinks in front of us.

"I'll have the bacon burger, well done please and I'll take the sweet potato fries." Charlie orders first.

"I'll take the mushroom Swiss burger, medium well. She'll share with me." Peter says while throwing his arm over Char's shoulders and pulling her in close.

"She'll take a cheeseburger kids meal." Bella orders for Juliette.

"I think we're good, right darlin'?" I ask Bella, but I notice how Charlie arches his eyebrow at the comment. Yeah. Too soon. Oh well.

"Okay, I'll have your food right up!" Jessica says while scurrying off to her other tables.

The rest of the night goes easy between Peter and Charlie talking about football, and Bella and Char chatting about the most recent celebrity gossip. Bella draws little hearts on my hand all night as she sips on her margarita. Soon enough the only thing on my mind is taking her home. We talk about our first Christmas together and eventually we're all done with dinner. Bella leans into my side and whispers into my ear, "Go pay the waiter and let's leave." She looks at me with her lazy face, did I hear her right? I must not be the only one still thinking about that blood exchange. Jessica returns with our check, I pay and we leave. The car ride home goes as easy as dinner, but it takes us less time to get home. Once inside the house we all say our good nights and I am overly grateful Juliette wants to watch a movie with her Grandpa.

Bella and I step into my room and I throw her against the wall sliding my tongue into her mouth before she knows what happens. She tugs at the buttons on my shirt until their all unfastened, she throws my shirt across the room. She pulls away from my embrace, "Wait," she whispers with sex in her voice. She walks over to the door and locks it turning around with a wink. She pulls her dress off and soon enough the black dress is on the floor with my shirt. I have a Goddess in my house right now. She stands there in her matching black lace panties and bra. I take the liberty to remove my pants. She struts over to me and pulls my down on the bed, greeting my lips with a peck. I pull us over so I am on my back and she's on my chest and I fumble with her bra until is snaps open. There just really isn't anything better than her loving me all night long.

**A/N Oh sorry about that ;D sorry I'm so evil! Okay so in the spirit of Christmas, any new follower or favorite will get a teaser of the next chapter untill December 26, 2012. And anyone who reviews with these things: What would you like to see happen in the story, What do you like and or don't like and whose your favorite character in this story will get an extra long teaser, I'm talking a page long teaser,of the next chapter! So hit that little review button if you'd like too! **


	10. Chapter 10 You

**A/N: Okay my lovelies here is a much awaited Chapter 10! I just want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter you've given me a lot of inspiration and ideas! I plan on using all of them! So lets to that again shall we? I'm expanding the date though! Any new follower or favorite will get the normal teaser and anyone who reviews with this stuff: What you do or don't like about this story, what do you want to see happen and whose your favorite character, will get the extra long page long teaser until January 4, 2013! Every email I get from you guys makes me smile so lets keep them going!**

**I have started a new story called Just to Get High, a songfic based off of the song by Nickleback so delight me and check out the new story, just beware it is very very different from this story but I am very proud of it! It's a colab with my amazing pre reader. JordanPatzCullen so check it out! **

**Anyway on with this story, the song Jasper sings to Bella in the begaining of this chapter belongs to Chris young! (I'm really on a Chris Young kick right now!) see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 10**

**You**

**Chris Young**

**Bella's POV: **When we walk into Jasper's bedroom; I start to walk to his dresser to "borrow" another pair of his sweats, but Jasper already has me pulled into his arms and then pins me against the cool air conditioned wall. He pushes his tongue into my mouth exploring every part of it, taking all of the pooling venom in my mouth with him. My hands trace over the cotton plaid shirt he's wearing and soon enough my fingers join in, tugging at the buttons until I can take his shirt off and throw it across the room. His hands follow my hips up to my back, wear my bra is, but turn my face to the side stopping his over eager tongue, but he looks at me with an adorably disappointed face that I just can't resist. I give him a quick peck on the lips; they are sweet and taste like honey from his venom, and shuffle out of his embrace. Walking over to the door, I do my best to shake my hips a little and pull the ponytail out of my hair, which I put up during dinner, and shake my head gently freeing all the curls to bounce as they wish. When I reach the door I turn the lock as a promise I made to Jasper. I turn around with a wink.

I slowly drag the zipper down my back, doing my best to look sexy. I pull the dress over my head and drop it to the floor. Strutting over to my shirtless vampire, I grab his hand and pull him onto the bed. Jasper rolls over to his back and pulls me on top of his chest so I can straddle over him. He pulls himself up too attack my jaw with kisses and makes his way to my mouth. His hands explore my bare back until he stumbles onto my lace bra. Once successfully unhooking it he tosses it over to his shirt. He lays down taking me with him and his monstrous erection greets my stomach through his jeans.

"Mmmph, Jazz, these need to go!" I giggle while tugging the golden zipper of his pants down, finishing by unbuttoning them for him. He shimmies out of them; his cotton boxers just straining to contain all of him, I lay back down on him. Jasper throws his hips up making his dick press into my clit, even through two layers of fabric he still makes me beg, fuck the things he does to me I just can't get enough.

"Jasper! More, please, more, please, please, please!"

"Anything for you, darlin'" He purrs, sexy as hell. He strips me of my panties and tosses me on the bare side of the bed so he can get rid of his boxers. He joins me back on the bed and hovers over me, his hand tickling over my stomach down to my thighs and back up again to the hot spot.

"Can I?" he asks.

"Yes." I beg, opening my legs wide for him. He runs two fingers over my entrance before pushing two in just a little bit. "Mmm… so good… fuck… Jazz!" I moan thrusting my hips up, I need more.

"So wet." He mumbles. I let my hand travel down his chest to get to his dick and I wrap my hand around his long, thick shaft, running my thumb over the slit.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" he throws his head back as I make passes with my hand, tightening my grip a little more each time, but I don't want him to let go quite yet.

"Jazz," I say quietly, still holding his length.

"Yeah?" he answers his voice full of lust.

"I wanna try something," I start.

"Tell me." He growls with that sexy ass half smirk.

"I want you; make love with me, right here, tonight, right now." I explain.

He guides his hips over mine, the head of his dick just inches away from my entrance and I am dripping with excitement.

"Are you sure? We can wait." He answers.

"Yes, I want you, I love you, so much, so much more than you'll ever know. I need you. Please." I beg.

"I love you more," he teases. "I need you, too much." Then he sinks into my warmth slowly and carefully, and I gasp in pleasure.

"More, more, more! I need all of you Jasper!" I scream. He keeps pushing himself in slower and slower until I have him all.

"So fucking tight…. So good….mmm... Beeeeella." He purrs. Jasper rocks his hips slowly at first until I beg him to go faster, which he does; I pull his face down to mine and forcefully attack his mouth with mine, our venom mixing together. I kiss his jaw down to his neck, biting as I go.

"Fuck Bella… so fucking good…I'm gunna…Mmmph…" He pulls my face back up to his so his lips meet mine again. My walls quickly tighten as he picks up our rhythm; were slamming into each other so hard I'm afraid we're going to break the bed.

"Let go Bella, I want you to let go!" he begs for me. "Let go, for me, please!" He slams into me once more and the coils snap, making my pussy spasm tight around his dick.

"Oh Jasper!" I shriek as slams into me again as the rest of the coils let loose and the last of my orgasm rolls over him.

"Bella! So fucking good… so fucking tight!" he screams grabbing my shoulders he sinks his teeth into my neck as he lets himself go and I gasp once more in pleasure. He collapses on top of me, licking my neck, filling the new wounds from his bite with venom. He starts kissing my jaw up to my ear.

"I love you, darlin', so much."

"I love you too." I reply.

We spend the rest of the night making love, learning each and every inch of each other. I lie on top of him and play with the blond curls at the nape of his neck as he tries to cuddle deep into my hair. Being a vampire really pays off; we don't get tired or ever have to stop. But at 7:30 we decide to crawl out of bed.

"The bluest skies don't seem so blue and the stars seem to be a little dimmer too. Now that you're around you put them all to shame." He starts to sing with his deep rustic, voice while leading me to the bathroom so we can assist each other getting clean. "Let me break it down 'cause what I'm trying to say is, no one gets me like you when you kiss me." He places a little peck on my lips, but takes the bottom one with him as he trails away. Starting the shower, he lets me in first then he follows. "Girl, you rock me harder than some downtown band. I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue. I've never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you." He sings while I take extra time with him, covering every inch of him with chocolaty soapy Axe soap. Jasper places kisses all over my face down my neck and collar bones.

"I see you went to the store yesterday." Jasper chuckles, as he reaches behind my head to the shelf, taking notice to the new collection of girl stuff.

"Yeah, Char took me while you and Charlie were talking. I didn't hear any yelling so we decided to make a quick trip to the mall." I giggle as he pours strawberry shampoo into his hands, carefully massaging it into my scalp.

"That feels so good, Jazz." I purr. He rinses the soap out and I do the same to him.

"Girl if you ever get to guessing if I'm thinking 'bout you, just remember that," he starts singing again in the same rhythm as before. "No one gets me like you when you kiss me. Girl, you rock me harder than some downtown band. I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue. I've never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you." I could listen to him sing all day, every day until the sun burns out. Even without his guitar he's just simply amazing.

"I don't think you understand just how amazing you really are, Jasper." I mention, while stepping out of the shower. "You give me the most amazing night of my life and then serenade me this morning; I don't know what I did to deserve you." I giggle while pulling him in to kiss him.

"As I don't know what I did to deserve someone as loving, trusting and beautiful as you, darlin'." He compliments. Yep. That deserves another kiss.

Making our way back inside the bedroom, we separate just long enough to get dressed. I step into the closet to dig in the Maurice's bag new from yesterday. I decide on a pair of light washed skinny jeans and gold sparkly, loosely knitted, too big, sweater with a black undershirt with lace at the top. I pull my hair into a loose low pony tail at the nape of my neck and grab the Smash Box makeup bag and take it with me to the bathroom. The mirror still fogged over so I use a hand towel to wipe a clean circle. I line the top of my eye lid thinly with black eyeliner and apply sparkly black mascara. Just a little swipe of strawberry lip gloss and a spritz of perfume and I'm set. I pull a few strands of hair out of the pony tail, making it look messy then put in gold hoops. I have to admit I look good and I like having a reason to look nice. Although, Jasper makes me feel good in ratty old sweats, I want to dress up a just little bit, just for him. Only for him.

When I join him back in the bedroom again, he's dressed in his usual Wrangler's but instead of his normal plaid shirt he has pulled a black t-shirt over his head, clinging over his muscles perfectly. He smiles as he sees me and his gold eyes glow a tad bit brighter as the smile reaches them. He laces his fingers into mine and he leads me down stairs where Peter sits at the dinette with the Houston newspaper in his hands.

"Morning, bro." Jasper greets, patting Peter in the middle of his back as we walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" he says as he folds the paper up and leaves the kitchen, placing the paper on the couch as he walks by. I assume he's going to find Char.

Jasper walks to the refrigerator and pulls out a package of bacon.

"Breakfast for the humans?" He chuckles while shrugging.

"You know how to cook?" I ask in amazement, is there anything this man can't do. It's like he seriously walked out of a fairy tale or some shit.

"I've been around for a long time there, darlin'. You tend to pick up a lot off Food network when Esme is your mother." He explains. "She loved to bake and send all the goods to the soup kitchen; I'm quite the baker, too."

"I'd like to see a little flour splashed on you. We're just going to have to see how well you can bake, cowboy!" I giggle at his new nickname. "Let's make Christmas cookies later." I challenge.

"Yes ma'am." He winks. We decide to go all out on breakfast for Charlie; it was Jazz's idea to try and make everything seem as normal as possible for a house of vampires. We've dumped so much on him with the supernatural life we just want to make it up to him. Jasper fries the bacon in a skillet on the gas stove below a window. Once all the bacon is sizzling from the heat and its own grease, he shows me where everything is from the bowls and plates to the food processors and mixers. They really have the full set up for people who don't eat.

I gather my supplies of milk, eggs, sugar, vanilla and cinnamon to make Grandma Swan's famous French toast. Grabbing a wooden spoon and a spatula out of the ceramic bowl by the counter, stuffed with other utensils, I'm set. I plug in the griddle in on the granite coated counter by the stove so I can work next to Jasper. So I can stand here and take in his intoxicating scent in, so I can hear him hum to himself quietly as he flips the sizzling bacon over in the cramped skillet. Working all the ingredients together in the bowl with a whisk, my vampric speeds takes over. I'm mixing it so fast the eggs scramble and the milk splashes out of the bowl, dripping down the counter onto Jasper's bare feet.

"Easy there, darlin'" he chuckles while putting his free hand on the small of my back.

"Ooops." I wet down a paper towel and clean up my mess, so I can start soaking the bread in what's left of the ingredients. I place twelve pieces on the skillet and they scream shooting out white steam to the ceiling. Soon enough the bread is cooking and Jasper's perfectly crisping bacon is almost done and it smells like an Ihop in here.

Jasper scoots closer over to me and slides his hand into my back pocket giving my ass a little squeeze. I squeal in excitement and shock, so I turn around so I can smack his chest playfully. He smiles as he shoves his other hand in my empty pocket and thrusts his arms back so I crash into his chest. He places a kiss on my jaw and nibbles up it to meet my lips. I close my eyes just for a second, but when I open them there is a small cloud of smoke collecting in the kitchen; Jasper lets me go only for a second so I can flip the toast, reviling their black sides.

"It's okay because Charlie likes on side a little burnt and the other not all the way done, just like Grandma used to do it." I explain as Jasper raises an eyebrow. He wraps his arms around my torso so he can clench his hands around me, squeezing me in tight.

I never thought anyone could take me into their arms and make the whole world disappear. I feel safe here and I never want to leave. He sets his chin on top of my shoulder to rest his head. Jasper rocks us slightly side to side, hiding in my hair as I flip the rest of the French toast. Nothing else matters when he has me wrapped in close and I can't understand how perfect he is and with every move he makes I fall more in love with him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what, darlin'?"

"Take every ounce of insecurity and fear out of me. Make me feel so comfortable in your arms. It's like you've walked out of a fairy tale, you're my own southern prince Charming. This feels so right, Jazz. Us, something about us is just right." I explain.

"I get it, darlin'. The way your head fits so perfectly in my neck, the way I fit so perfectly into you. Everything is complete with you." Jasper agrees, still swaying us back and forth.

"Something smells good!" Charlie booms into the kitchen, still in his sweats. Juliette follows closely behind. Jasper helps me set the dinette for two. I fill the glasses with orange juice then we sit with Charlie and Juliette while they eat. I cut up the toast and tear the bacon in small pieces for her and Jasper and Charlie talk easily. Once breakfast is cleaned up, Peter and Charlotte fly down the stairs hand in hand to sit on the couch. Charlie sits on the chair and pulls Juliette into his lap; Jasper and I share the other chair, I snuggle deep into his cradling arms.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Char chimes into the science.

"What?" answers Peter.

"We should go Christmas shopping; I know the mall will be crazy right now but the underneath of our tree is bare!"

"I think we should too." I say.

"You think the guys should take Jasper's truck and we can ride together Bella?" she asks.

"Sure!" We completely blow the entire day at the mall. Char and Juliette with me and Jasper, Peter and Charlie together, Char picks up some new turkey calls for Jazz and Peter. Who knew that was there thing. I jump in and buy some new camo for him. I'd love to see my man completely wrapped in camouflage. Out of the corner of my eye I see hanging on a hanger way in the back of the store a piece of lingerie. It's a short little dress with a deeply cut neckline. It's camouflage and has pink trim. The side by the leg is cut up to the hip. When I walk over to it I take it off its hanger. The back is laced like a corset with the same pink trim. This will be the best gift ever!

Charlotte fills her cart with assorted hunting gear for both of them and a little dress that's camouflage for Juliette. We make our way through the rest of the mall stopping at JC Penny's, Target and Toys R Us. We drop Juliette with Jasper and he has a million bags in his hands. I open my mouth to say that all of it is completely unnecessary but he presses his lips to mine to shut me up. We make our way to the toy story and over eager Char fills the cart with every Barbie and accessories she can find.

"She really doesn't need any of this," I say.

"What little girl doesn't want to play Barbie's with her daddy on Christmas morning?" she convinces.

"Fine a few Barbie's," I give in with a smile I like how she says Jasper is her daddy. We finish up and get the boys so Charlie and Juliette can eat. Once we're backing home its six o'clock Peter and Char take all the gifts up stairs to wrap and we start on the cookies.

"Okay, darlin' let me show you how it's done," he smiles and grabs my hand dragging me into the kitchen. He takes the flour down from the cupboard from above the sink and takes the lid off. He sticks his hand in the flour and throws some playfully in my face.

"You did not,"

"Yeah I kind of did!" He chuckles.

"You are so dead, cowboy!" I throw him against the counter to tackle my mouth with mine. Our tongues fight for dominance as he brushes the flour out of my hair. His hands trail under my shirt to my bra and unfasten it.

"Mmmph, good thing Juliette is upstairs with her Uncle Peter!" I pull away and tackle his face again.

"Mmmhmm…" He murmurs into my mouth while I help him guide my bra off my arms and he sticks my bra in my back pocket.

"We're not going to get these cookies done are we?" I giggle.

"No we are, don't you worry!" He gathers all the supplies for our Christmas cookies. I stick my hand in the flour and when I walk up behind him I grab his check with my floured hand to bring his lips to mine.

When we finish mixing the dough together we take turns cutting it and putting it in the oven. I sit on the counter and in between the baking times we make out like a couple of teenagers. Everything is so right and life couldn't be any more perfect than it is right now. When we take the batches out of the oven the cookies are flat and so dismembered they don't even represent the Christmas shapes they should.

"I guess we were a little distracted?" I ask giggling.

"Apparently!" He pulls me into a kiss again. Throwing away the first attempt of cookies we try again.

"You sit in that stool mister and don't you get up until I'm done!" I order pushing Jasper into the stool and leave him with a kiss.

"Okay darlin'," he chuckles. I make Juliette's favorite cookies, Monster cookies with extra M&M's. He balls all the cookies and puts them in the oven and guide us back to the dinette chair. We do the same thing as before, make out like a couple of teenagers. Sitting on his lap I pull his flour stained black t-shirt over his head to revile his muscular body. I'm straddling him around his sitting torso and start tracing the flat planes of his stomach, as I explore his mouth with my tongue, until I reach the top of his head and I work my way to the back of his neck where his curls end to pull at them. He mimics my motions and pulls my hair out of the hair tie. Once all the strands are free he works at my sweater and pulls it over my head. I work at the button of his pants until it frees from the little hole. Before I know what I am doing I stick my hand down his pants where I reach his warm dick. Wrapping my hand around it I squeeze it slightly and start rubbing it up and down slowly.

"Oh, God, Bella!" He pulls away to explain.

"You like that?" I ask with an imposter voice. It sounds low and even sexy. I allow my thumb to slide over the slit.

"Mmm…Bella… Yeah that's… oh god… feels so good!" He mummers.

"Cum for me baby," I growl into his ear.

"So fucking sexy," he whispers. I pick up my pace, working on him quicker.

"Come on, do it, for me," I resort to begging.

"So… good…so fucking…oh Bella!" He screams has he covers my hand with all of him. He takes his hands and pulls me to his lips and starts nibbling at them. Yeah this is the best Christmas Eve morning ever.

**A/N: So a little lemon and a little lime in this chapter! Does this make up for the cock blocking in the last chapter? I hope so! **

**Remember to check out my other story Just to Get High and delight me with a review on that one. Here's the summary!**

**Colab with JordanPatzCullen. SongFic based on Just to Get High by Nickelback. Jasper turns to drugs to ease the pain of feeling everyone's emotions. Edward, his twin brother and best friend does everything he can to save him from himself but makes things worse unknowingly. When Bella, who already loves Jasper, comes in to save him can she or will she lose him forever in that alley in the middle of the night? M for drug references, language and future lemons. JXB EXA RXE CXE AH with some supernatural. Angst/supernatural/Romance/ Hurt and Comfort**

**Give me a little love and I'll send you a teaser! Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays what ever you celebrate! See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11 Amazed

**A/N Hello my lovelies! Hope y'all had a great Christmas with your family! Here is chapter 11 with multiple POV. So tell me what you guys think of all of these POV's in one chapter! I threw in some Peter in here to help those of you who are having a hard time getting into Peter.**

**I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review my story. Those of you who are not writers don't know how much it makes our day when we get a review, even if it's not all praise I think I speak for most writers, we like criticism because it makes us better authors. We like questions because we can write the answers into the story to help it make sence because we may not have thought about what your thinking, so thanks for all your inspiration! **

**Any recognizable quotes from Kenny Chesney's I Lost It or Lonestar's Amazed belong to their owners. **

**See you at the bottom! :D**

**Chapter 11**

**Amazed**

**Lonestar**

**Bella's POV: **Christmas Eve went even more perfect than I could ever imagine. Jasper did the whole dad thing with Juliette who of course only made me fall deeper in love with him. We spent the morning with everyone in front of the fire-place with hot chocolate and candy canes, well Juliette and Charlie did, looking at the Whitlock's photo albums. After the morning of family bonding Charlie really seems to feel normal in our weird little family. I really think this whole vampire human thing is all going to work out. That night Jasper helped her set out Christmas cookies and milk for Santa then tucked her in tight to his bed and read her a Christmas book until she fell peacefully asleep. Charlie as spent the past few nights in the entertainment room and Jasper and I on the couch in Jasper's room.

We pretend to be asleep when Juliette wakes up at five in the morning jumping up and down.

"Santa came! Mom, Jazz wake up! Mommy! Wake up!"

"Mmm, go get your Uncle Peter up," I mumble pretending to wake up.

"Okay! Okay!" She screams happily down the hall to their room.

"You think they're up?" Jasper chuckles then Juliette's giggling floats into the room.

"Oh yeah, we're up!" Peter walks into our room with Juliette thrown over his shoulder and uses his free hand to tickle her.

"Come on darlin'" Jasper says so I get up to pull him off the couch. Once up I try to lead us to the door but he pulls my hand back so I twirl into his arms. He places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'" he whispers and then walks over to the closet and pulls out a box wrapped in white paper with snowmen on it.

"Jazz, I told you not to get me anything! All I need is you, remember?" I say but then give him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, you did say something like that but I didn't listen. Plus, it's from me, Peter and Char and it's something that you'll need and want." He convinces. "Open it now!"

"Fine!" I playfully pout. Sliding my finger under the tape to pull it off, the paper falls off revealing a white box. I open the box, and I have to admit that I am a little excited to see what's inside.

"A camera?" I question but I am way pumped because it's been forever since I was able to express myself through photography. I don't think I have taken a picture with anything but my phone and cheap old digital camera Charlie has since Juliette was born.

"Well, this is our first Christmas together and I thought you would like to start our own photo album for Juliette like the Whitlock tradition and I remember when we were in high school your photos we're beautiful and you always looked so happy behind the lens." He explains with a smile ear to ear. This is seriously the greatest gift ever. Edward never paid attention to my art; he couldn't care less. I am so amazed Jasper remembered this about me, he always seemed so wrapped up in Alice. This camera really acknowledges the fact how much I loved photography and being behind the lens.

"Jasper it's perfect!" I grab his arms and pull him into my arms tight. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you, Jazz. I love you so much." I whisper into his ear. I can't believe he paid attention to me three years ago because I always thought he was such a big sweetheart back then but Edward would never let me get to know him or Emmett.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

**Peter's POV**

Alright, Whitlock, you can do this. I think to myself for about the third time in the past five minutes, holding the small velvet box in my hands. It's about four thirty in the morning and Char is down stairs playing Santa Clause, lying all the presents out. She's really into this. The way she gets so excited over the littlest things is so fucking adorable. I don't know why I am so nervous to do this proposal, I mean I already did it once and she said yes. We've been together forever but I guess this is just normal? But she is mine, my beautiful singer. When I hear Char coming back up the stairs I stick the box in the pocket of my sweats. You can do this Whitlock, you can.

"Hey, baby!" She runs into my arms and I pick her up and twirl her across the room.

"There's my girl! I'm taking it that you had fun down there?" I love how we have been together for so long we're still young and in love. I'm still carrying her and she locks her lips to mine. Her long brown hair twirls around with us so I grab it and pull on it as she forcefully pushes her tongue in my mouth. She tastes so fucking good, like her venom was made for me. I guide us back so I am on my recliner and Char is straddling me and our lips have yet separated from this unbreakable bond. She pulls her tongue back and bites my bottom lip as she pulls away. I attack her jaw with kisses and I'm about to reach her neck when Juliette's screaming sores through the house and Bella suggests she get us up. I'll have to remember that one, sugar. Little pitter pats soar through the room and she starts jumping up and down.

"Up! Up! Up! It's Christmas!" She chants.

"Okay, okay were up!" Char pretends to sleepily grumble. Too fucking sexy. We get up and I throw Juliette over my shoulder to attack her with the tickle monster. Char goes down stairs first and I stop in Jasper's room he asks Bella if she thinks were 'up'.

"Oh yeah, we're up." I chuckle while still carrying Juliette. We go downstairs to wait on them to join us. Charlotte is in the process of separating all the gifts into small piles for each of us. Setting Juliette down first I greet Char with a quick peck on the lips then make my way to the kitchen to start coffee for Charlie. I never would have believed a human could walk into this world of ours and fit in so perfectly, never questioning any of it.

Jasper, Bella and Charlie finally make it down stairs and Charlie sits in one of the chairs and Bella, Jasper and Char share the couch. The nerves are really starting settle in and Jasper feels them too.

"Relax man," he murmurs and I do, God my brother is fucking weird. Jasper says relax so you do. I'm worried Char heard him but she's so wrapped up in helping Juliette with her gifts she didn't even notice anyone said anything. A half an hour later my living room looks like the Christmas fairy exploded in it. I got a couple of new duck calls and more camo and the same with Jasper. Our dad taught us how to hunt when we were just barely old enough to walk and it's fun to carry on the tradition of walking through the woods with a shot-gun in your hands. Soon enough we're all done with our presents and I realize that if I am going to do this, now is my opportunity.

"So, there may be just one more present for the greatest girl I know," I say getting out of the chair and walk over to the couch Char is sitting on. I close my eyes, dig the ring out of my pocket and drop to one knee and I can just barely hear Char's excited gasp, just like the first time I did this. ***Flashback* **"Hey, man so are you getting married?" Jasper asks before I'm even all the way in the door of his and Maria's house.

"Fuck, no. Her dad shut it down before I even had the chance to explain, the girl is seventeen years old if she wants to get married she can." I vent. "I can't live without her, Jasper. I need her more than I need blood."

"Go get her then. Last time I checked you didn't do what people told you to, go get what you want. You've mated, she's your singer. She's yours go get her, right now." Jasper says.

"You're right. Thanks for giving me that kick in the ass. I'll be back and with her; you're going to love her man." I smile while leaving the house.

I walk slower than I usually do to get to her house. Will she say yes? This is the moment of truth and I have to admit, I'm scared to death. My life literally hangs on what her answer is. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. When I finally reach her house all the lights are off and everybody's breaths are slowed and even, except one. Let's do this, man she's up there waiting for you. Grabbing a handful of pebbles, I start throwing them one by one at her window. She opens the window and her eyes light up when she sees me. She quickly slams the window shut and scurries down the stairs meets me outside. I grab her hand and we walk for at least a mile away from her house. I decided not to say anything, mostly because I couldn't find any words to tell her how much I need her. Turning around I see her puffy red eyes and it breaks my heart so I trace the rim of her eye with the pad of my cold thumb and then drop to one knee, grabbing her warm hand in the process.

"Look, Char, I need you more than anything I've ever needed. I love you so much more than you'll ever no, every day that passes I fall deeper in love with you more than I ever thought possible. I don't know how you do what you do, Char; I'm so in love with you. I want spend every day of forever with you by my side. Will you give me the honor of taking my name, will you marry me?" I open the box revealing a small diamond ring with a gold band. It's not much but it's all I have. Her eyes let a tear escape and I'm hoping that she won't come to her senses and listen to her father, because she should but I won't let her.

"Yes," she finally answers. I literally jump off the ground and slide the ring on her ring onto her left hand where it'll stay for the rest of eternity. ***End flashback* **

"Charlotte, I want to give you the wedding you've always dreamed of. Like I said over one hundred years ago with every day that passes I grow more and more in love with you. I want this to be official, I want you to be mine, and will you take my name? Baby, will you marry me?" I ask all in one breath.

"Peter, yes," kiss, "I will marry you," kiss, "Just like I said clear back then when we first met," she answers with a smile that reaches her dazzling bright red eyes. I slide the old ring off her finger and slide the new one on. "I love you so much Peter," she murmurs and then presses her lips forcefully to mine. I close my eyes and lean into her kiss and she wraps her fingers into my hair pulling me in closer. Every sound blurred away and it's only us in this room. Me and her, that's all that matters,

**Jasper's POV**

Once the living room was picked up from our Christmas disaster, we all went upstairs to the entertainment room where we watched the Christmas day parade. Bella and I share my hammock chair with a blanket cocooned around us both. Peter and Char sit in the bubble chair sharing kisses, but keeping it PG. Only twenty minutes in the parade, Juliette passed out on the couch with her Grandpa so Char and Bella went down stairs to start the turkey while I took Peter out for a little animal blood. While that's not his thing, he'll take it when there's no real blood around.

"God, Jasper, I don't know how you do this! This shit is nasty!" Peter says while pulling his teeth out of the deer he was working on.

"Come on, it's not that bad! Try a mountain lion, you'll like the taste." I convince. He sprints up the hill where the cat sleeps in its den and I take another elk. Its warm blood slides smoothly over my tongue and down my throat, somewhat satisfying that nagging burn. I drain the elk much quicker than Peter can take the lion so I slide down to the ground and rest my back on the tree behind me to wait for him to return and I start thinking about his proposal and then about my girl. Is it too soon to ask her to get a home of our own together? How about telling Juliette that I am her daddy? What about Charlie? Do we change him? Would she want to change him? Would he want to be changed? Ultimately, is it too soon to think about asking her to marry me? I am so distracted by my thoughts I don't even hear Peter walk up to me.

"Don't hurt yourself man." He chuckles.

"Hey, what do you think of me and Bella moving out? We split the property and I build us a house? Or do you think it's too soon?" I ramble.

"Dude, I heard you two the other night, I don't think it's too soon for you guys to move in together." He laughs.

"Don't be jealous just because I got laid! That's just paybacks for all those times in the past three years I've had to put up with you two! But really, you think it'd be alright?"

"Yeah, man. I do, I'm just really glad you found someone who makes you as happy as Char makes me. I don't remember the last time you were this happy. You've been screwed over a lot I mean with Alice and Maria; it's about time you find someone who treats you right. You deserve her and I can tell she needs you." He explains.

"_Hey, no chick flick moments_," I put my hand up in the air and chuckle. "But thanks man." We race the way back home, but I cheat by sending him pain to slow him down. Sometimes I really love this emotion thing. I bust through the front door first and sand in front of it blocking Peter from coming in.

"Let me in, you dick!" He screams.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bella asks as she and Char come in from the kitchen.

"Peter and I raced home and I cheated, he wants to kill me!" I answer as Peter pounds on the door.

"Jazz, let him in!" Char says.

"Fine, but when I die you're going to miss me!" I open the door and Peter tackles me to the ground but I swerve out of his lock and pin him down to the ground. It seems to me that you've forgot how great of a fighter I am, there little Peter. He struggles to move me but he can't so I ease up on my grasp and he throws me up. I flip through the air and land on my feet like a cat. He tries throwing punches but I move too fast for him to keep up. On the next throw I grab his arm and throw him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Charlie interrupts out laughter.

"Hey, Dad." Bella greets.

"What's going on?" He asks in full concern.

"We went hunting and he cheated on our race home so I was teaching him a lesson." Peter explains.

"Yeah and how did that work out for you?" I chuckle my snide comment out.

"That's impossible. The way you guys we're moving! It was really quite amazing!" Charlie stutters in amazement.

"So we're thinking dinner will be ready about 1, that okay, dad?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, that'll work." He answers. I pull Peter up off the ground and he and Char go upstairs. Charlie grabs yesterday's paper off the kitchen table and sits at the dinette to read it so I lace my hand into Bella's and lead her upstairs, too.

"Darlin', I want to run something by you." I say while sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Sure,"

"How would you feel about us building a house together so we can have a place of our own?" I ask quite nervously.

"Honestly? I think it's a great idea! I mean I love Peter and Char but in our own house I could do this," she attacks my mouth with hers; pushing me flat on my back on the bed then straddles me. Her tongue slides into my mouth and pulls back into hers taking all my pooling venom with her. "Without worrying about anyone seeing us." She smiles a devilish sexy smile and my pants are now starting to get uncomfortable from straining me. I pull her face back down to mine so my lips can dance with hers. My hands slide up my t-shirt she put on after last night, to feel her bare back. I just can't keep my hands off her beautiful body. I pull her hair as our tongues fight for dominance. She slides her hands under my shirt and starts tracing the planes of my stomach. I pull away and slide out of her straddle and throw her onto her back on the bed.

"My turn," I growl while untying my sweats so I can pull them off her body. Taking her panties with me, she lifts her hips up to help me pull them off her legs.

"You too, cowboy," she whispers, voice full of sex, while pointing at my sweat pants.

"Me too?" For an answer she leans up and pulls my pants and boxers off. "Perfect," she murmurs. Then she pulls me shirt off my head so I do the same to her and I notice her eyes are black from thirst. For a newborn she has really good control of her thirst. I trace around her eye with my pointer finger.

"I took two elk, darlin'" I grin. She smiles back then pulls me on top of her. I kiss her forehead and trail my way down to her lips, nipping at them in the process. I lift my hips over her, I can't wait anymore. I want in. I circle around her slowly before gently slipping the tip of my cock inside.

"Mmm… more Jazz…more!" she begs.

"Do you even know what your begging does to me, darlin'" I ask then push my dick in all the way inside her forcefully until our hips meet. So tight, so wet. I pick up my pace, quickening our rhythm.

"Your, so wet. Just for me, so fucking wet." I ramble.

"Only for you," she hisses.

"So fucking sexy,"

"Oh...Jazz… so good!" she murmurs as I start slamming into her faster.

"Darlin'…" I whisper back, she feels so good around my cock I can't even come up with words. She wraps her legs around my back, pinning me in her but I still rock my hips gently as her walls quickly tighten around my dick.

"Come on, baby, do it for me!" I whisper.

"Mmmph… so… fucking close… mmm… yeah…mmph!" she groans. She lays her legs back down on the bed and I slam into her once more before I completely loose it at the same time she does. Her tight little pussy just feels so right around my twitching dick.

"Oh, God, Bella that was amazing… so amazing." I say giving her a quick little peck on the lips. She follows my jaw line down to my neck and starts liking around where my heart beat should be then presses her sharp newborn fangs down through my skin, setting it on fire as she takes blood from it. She seals the new wounds with her tongue, dripping with her venom. She shimmies out from underneath of me and lays onto of me until her eyes regain that newborn bright red color.

Once dressed up nice for Christmas dinner Bella helps Juliette get dressed in her white tights and purple ruffled dress. She fixes her ringlets half up and fastens it with a sparkly clip. My girls look absolutely breath-taking. I grab my guitar and we join the rest of the family down stairs. Peter is taking the turkey out of the oven and Char is beating the potatoes with a mixer. She drops two sticks of butter and a block of cream cheese in them as they turn smooth. The dinette is set with a red table-cloth and three lit ivory candles with red roses wrapped around them. There's a wine glass for each of us and two plates. Red wine rests happily in the bucket of ice and the dinner rolls are steaming in the basket their placed in. She has her phone in an iPod dock playing a Christmas radio station off of Pandora. You'd think this was a model house, the way everything is set up so perfectly

"Char, this looks awesome!" I complement.

"Thanks Jazz. I hope it all turned out all right, I haven't had a Christmas dinner since I was human." She says kind of worried.

"Relax. I'm sure everything will be great." Charlie comes down and sits in his usual spot at the dinette. "Before we eat I would like to sing a song I wrote for the greatest girls we know in celebration of Char and Peter's renewed engagement," I announce while sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. I tune the last string on my guitar and start singing the first verse locking into Bella's eyes. "Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take and baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams." I never look away from Bella's eyes while I sing. "I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you. The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark, everything that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." I finish the song and Bella struts over to me.

"That was beautiful, cowboy." She whispers before giving me a kiss.

I sit my guitar down on the couch and we start dishing up Charlie and Juliette's plates. Everyone is laughing and having a good time, like your typical human holiday. Bella spends the time taking pictures of all the food and everyone; I'm sure she already has a SD card filled up with pictures because she hasn't put that camera down since she opened it. But she seems so happy behind the lens and that just brings a smile to my face.

Everyone is helping put the dishes away when knocking at the door stops us.

"Um, I guess I'll get it?" I say right as I put a plate in the dishwasher. Bella follows behind me so I intertwine my fingers into hers and pull her close behind my back. I'm starting to panic fearing the Volturi have found Bella and want to take her. I hesitate before opening the door only enough to see through the small crack.

"Hello," the person greets with a smile.

_*Hey, no chick flick moments: Supernatural Qoute from Dean to Sam_

**A/N So any thoughts on who might be at the door? What did y'all think of Peter? He really is just a tiny Jasper! Peter and Char renewed their engagement and though Christmas is over, most of this was ready to go on Christmas morning so it worked. :D Leave me a little love with a review and I'll shoot you a teaser of Chapter 12!**

**If you need something else to read check out my other story, a collab with my real life best friend JordanPatzCullen! We're both really proud of Just to Get High so tell us what you think! Here's the summary. **

**Colab with JordanPatzCullen. SongFic based on Just to Get High by Nickelback. Jasper turns to drugs to ease the pain of feeling everyone's emotions. Edward, his twin brother and best friend does everything he can to save him from himself but makes things worse unknowingly. When Bella, who already loves Jasper, comes in to save him can she or will she lose him forever in that alley in the middle of the night? M for drug references, language and future lemons. JXB EXA RXE CXE AH with some supernatural. Angst/supernatural/Romance/ Hurt and Comfort**

**I didn't approve this with her before hand but Xo BellaItalia oX leaves me awesome reviews on every chapter of this story so I thought I'd give her a little shout out down here! I made Charlie catch Peter and Jazz's wrestling in this chapter just for her! Check out her profile for some awesome Jasper/Bella fics!**

**See you all in the new year! Happy 2013! **


	12. Chapter 12 So Not My Baby

**A/N Well hello my lovely readers! Happy 2013! Whooo! Graduation year finally! **

**As always I just wanted to thank all of you who take the time to review. Seriously nothing makes my day more then when I get an email saying someone followed, favorite, or reviewed! **

**Well no one guessed who was at the door, so lets find out shall we?**

**See you at the bottom! :D**

**Chapter 12**

**So Not My Baby**

**Josh Turner**

**Bella's POV: **Jasper opens the door all the way reviling a beautiful woman with caramel colored skin and long straight brown hair and matching brown eyes. She has a little boy clinging onto her hip.

"Hi, um, do I know you?" He questions.

"No, but she does." The woman answers. I step out from behind Jasper's protective hold, still holding my hand, to see who's at the door. It's my dad's friend Sue. She used to watch me when I was growing up and Dad had to work. Her and Harry, her ex-husband, we're basically my aunt and uncle. Harry and Charlie we're best friends with Billy all through high school. Charlie met Sue at his favorite dinner, she was the new waitress and they've been friends for well over fifteen years. Harry and Sue had Seth and Leah just six months into their marriage and the money crunch, long work hours and constant arguing drove Harry away from the marriage but still stayed a father to their kids. As far as I know, Sue knows nothing about her werewolf son, only Harry knows and he raised Seth to control his emotions exceptionally well to avoid any confrontation with her.

"Sue? Jake?" I question. "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on your Dad. He was so worried about you when he left. He said he would call me every night but tonight was the first time he called. I was just getting off my plane in Houston and he told me the directions to get here. By the way, you're very hidden back here in all these woods." She explains.

"Yeah, that was kind of the idea," Jasper chuckles. "Here please come in. Charlie must be very good at giving directions and you must be very good at taking them."

"I try, but I can't take all the credit, I was on the phone with him most of the way here while he told me where to turn." she replies while she puts the Jake down. He stands behind her legs with a thumb in his mouth.

"Sue?" Charlie comes out of the kitchen and grabs her into his arms giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Dad, why did you bring Sue here exactly, not that it's not good to see her," I ask.

"Well, Bells, we've kind of been dating for a couple of months and I didn't want to tell you until the time was right and I guess this was as a good as a time as any." He explains.

"That's great, dad. Really I am happy for you two!" I say because it is true, I feel so much better knowing he'll have someone to take care of him. "Are you and Jacob hungry? We just got done with dinner and we can warm you guys up a plate?"

"That would be great, Bella." Sue answers.

"Hey, Jake, Juliette is in the kitchen. Why don't you go say hi?"

"Sure!" Jacob answers.

"So, why did you bring him with you?" Charlie asks.

"He missed Juliette; you can't keep best friends away from each other that long." She chuckles.

*************************************RM***********************************

Sue and Charlie stay with us a few more days because we tell them we're building a house together and Charlie wanted to stay and help get the frame work started.

"Jazz, is this all completely necessary?" I question. We're standing on the other half of the ranch while Charlie sits in a lawn chair facing the skeleton of the new house drinking a mason jar full of sweet tea. I'm holding the drawing of our new house in my hands observing this mansion they're creating. Peter sits by my dad with Char in his lap in a lawn chair of their own while Jake and Juliette play under the big willow tree a few yards away in the shade.

"Bella, I want the best for my girls and having this log cabin style home is what I've always dreamed of. This house will be perfect, trust me." He grins throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Let the boy have his fun, Bells." Charlie says with a laugh. It's seriously awesome that they're getting along so well after what happened with Edward three years ago I would have never believed he would trust another man with me.

"Fine, you build the biggest most extravagant house you want to, cowboy." I giggle, giving up my fight.

"Dad, what time does Sue's flight leave again?" I ask. Sue was going to use her return ticket back to Port Angeles and Charlie and I were going to pick her up and take her home. I needed to stop at my dad's house to pick up all of my stuff so Juliette and I will be ready to move into our new home. Jasper wants to stay here with Peter to work on the house.

"Um, what time did you say you boarded, sweet heart?" Charlie asks grabbing Sue's hand over his shoulder. It's really great that he found someone he could be with. He hasn't been with anyone since mom left us when I was six years old. She wanted to experience the hustle and bustle of New York and being so much like Charlie I didn't love people so I stayed back. Though my mother and I tried to keep in touch all we ever did was send the typical Christmas newsletter back and forth. She's never met her own Granddaughter and the fact Esme and Carlisle are not around to see how amazing she is really upsets me.

"2:45 Thursday afternoon, we should be in Port Angles around eight that night." She explains.

"Okay, so we'll take Jasper's truck tomorrow morning about six?" I ask. I plan on driving the whole time, never stopping so I can get back to Jasper and our house.

"Yeah that works for me. Are you sure you'll be okay here alone until then, Sue?"

"Yeah, Char wanted to go shopping for some appliances for Bella and Jasper's new house." She smiles. Sue still knows nothing about us so I am grateful it's overcast today, shielding the sun from our skin. I never expected to have this big of a family surrounding me. For one moment in my life, everything is perfect but I feel like something will bring us down, but I shake it off. The boys work on the house until the sun goes down and we girls spend the afternoon in the house baking pies while helping Charlotte with her wedding plans.

"Bella, you have to be my maid of honor! Will you?" she asks so overly excited.

"Yes! I'd love to!" I answer.

"I want Juliette to be my flower girl; do you think she'll want to? She'll look so cute walking down the aisle with a basket of flowers! Don't you think?" She rambles.

"Yes, she can do it and she'll be the cutest flower girl you have ever seen, don't you worry." I smile.

"Jasper will be Peter's best man and Sue, do you think Jake would want to be the ring bearer?"

"Yeah, I think Juliette and Jake will look adorable walking down the aisle together this young, because I'm pretty sure it will happen again." Sue agrees.

"Awe, would you two shut up she's only three and when the wedding happens he'll be five," I giggle because it is true.

"So I want a really small wedding so I think that will cover everyone who will walk. Now I want all of your family, Bella, there and your friends you want to invite.

"Okay, so I'll work on the guest list." I agree. When the boys come in for dinner Char has decided her colors will be dark purple, dark color because they met in the winter and light blue because they're getting married in June.

Charlie, Juliette, Sue and Jake devour the taco's I made and begged for seconds and they followed dinner down with a slice of apple pie and a scoop of vanilla ice scream. Since Sue is here, Juliette has been sleeping on Jasper's bed and Jasper and I resting on top of each other on the couch in his room. Around four in the morning we get up to take a shower. Jasper turns on the water and gets in first while I undress myself and slowly lock the door. I enter the steamy shower and Jasper attacks my mouth with his.

""Morning, baby." He murmurs.

"Jazz, I'm going to miss you these few days while I'm gone." I pout kissing him again, pulling his bottom lip away with me as I pull away.

"Well," he drags his fingertips in-between my breasts and down my stomach, his cool touch leaving goose bumps on my skin. Jasper kisses my neck down to my collar bones and back up. He slowly makes his way down between my thighs with his fingers and pushes his hips forward so his erection is poking me in my leg. "Let me give you something to remember me by." He smiles that half crooked damn panty melting smirk.

"I dare you," I smile back. He runs one of his hands through my dampened hair to pull all the strands out of my face. I lock both my hands together on the back of his head and pull his face to mine. "I love you," I whisper just before pressing my lips to his and he slides two fingers past my wet folds and a moan of mine escapes into his mouth. He twists his fingers inside as he pulls them in and out in a steady rhythm. He throws me to the wall of the shower just like that first time together and pulls is fingers out to make room for his monstrous erection.

"I want to feel you tight around my cock." He crooks his smirk again.

"I like it when you talk like that." I moan. I like this dirty talking Jasper. He shifts his weight to one leg allowing his dick to brush up against my dripping core. How am I going to take all of him? He rocks his hips right into my warm core and despite the length and the thickness of his shaft I take him until I am perfectly full with him. "So perfect… so full with you…mmm… Jazz!" I breathe, scratching my nails down his chest, as my walls tighten around him faster and faster. He picks me up at the hips and throws me against the tiled shower wall. Water drips down his face and I catch it with my lips. He has me pinned up against the wall to the point my feet are not on the ground any more. He keeps slamming into me with little groans departing his slightly parted lips.

"So fucking close… so good." He mumbles while rocking his hips into me. With every thirst he sends me one step further to go completely over the edge.

"Oh… God! Jazz!" I scream leaving an echo in the shower. I am holding onto him for dear life as every coil snaps for him.

"So good…Mmmph! Bellllla." he pants as he lets go, filling me with all of him.

Once we're cleaner we step out and get dressed. Jasper loads Charlie's bags into his truck and throws me the keys; I snatch them out of the air.

"You'll take care of her right?" He chuckles while putting his arm on the tailgate of his Ford.

"You dork!" I giggle and slap his chest playfully before kissing him goodbye. "I'll miss you," I murmur as I pull away from our kiss.

"Me too, I love you." He whispers back. Charlie hops in the truck and once our seatbelts our fastened I hop on the interstate. For the first couple of hours we talk easily about how our house is coming along, what I plan on doing with college and a job. Charlie doesn't know about the Whitlock Ranch Cooperation that Jasper's dad started. While I don't need a job, I want a career and I plan on transferring to a community college in Houston or maybe just getting the rest of my basics out of the way online.

"So, Dad, I was thinking, um, how would you like to be one of us? A vampire, I mean?" I ask nervously. Jasper and I haven't talked about him being one of us, but being the only person I have ever had and Juliette has ever had, it just wouldn't feel right not having him around with us forever.

"I don't know, Bells, isn't it kind of a weird feeling of how you get your nutrition?" He asks for the first time he's known about our secret.

"Jasper and I are what we like to call 'vegetarian' vampires. The life style was once an old legend that Carlisle and Jasper discovered. These vampires survive on the blood of animals, not humans, so it's just like you going out and hunting a deer." I explain.

"Oh, well let me think about it okay? I mean I really don't want to explain this to Sue, for your safety so just let me sleep on it for a couple nights, okay?" He says

"Sure," I reply and we spend the rest of the drive up to Port Angeles the same way the first half was spent, talking easy about everything and occasionally he'd fall asleep so I would plug Jasper's iPod into my ears and listen to his random array of music. This man had everything from Blake Shelton to Falling in Reverse to 100 Monkey's to Shinedown to the Beatles to Avenge Sevenfold to Skillet to Dierks Bentley and Tech N9ne. He likes everything apparently.

At seven, Thursday night, we're in Seattle so I stop at a dinner so Charlie can get a bite to eat; I notice that I'm going to have to go hunting because once we enter the crowded restaurant the burn in the back of my throat flames. I hold my breath as Jasper instructed earlier to help it but it's not working as well as I hoped. I can't take it anymore, I burst through the restaurant doors and the first person I find, I throw him against a brick wall in an ally, pinning him there with a snarl. Venom starts pooling out of the corner of my mouth. _Bella, close your eyes and hold your breath. You're stronger than this. _Jasper's velvety voice rings through my mind. I do as the voice says and Jasper's face floats through my mind and the burn goes away. When I open my eyes I am greeted by the man I took; he has fear written all over his face.

"Oh my God," I state before releasing him and sprinting into the tree line. I close my eyes again and locate a herd of elk about a mile away. Taking off after them I tackle one to the ground and push my teeth into its neck slowly taking every drop of the musky, gamey blood down my throat. Once satisfied I go back to the restaurant and join Charlie at the booth he's sitting at; he's reading the newspaper eating a hamburger and fries resting on his plate.

"Hey, Bells, your eye's a red again." Charlie says when I slide into the booth.

"Yeah, I had to go hunt. I'm still what they call a newborn so the thirst sometimes over takes me." I explain. "They should turn gold like Jasper's after my body gets used to the animal blood and my human blood is completely taken over by it. I'm sorry I just took off like that, I didn't think you'd want to witness your daughter acting like a monster." I giggle.

Once Charlie is done we finish the trip to Port Angeles and get Jake and Sue. We go to Charlie's first and I pack all of mine and Juliette's clothes into suitcases as well as her bedding and teddy bears. I collect what little pictures I have of my friends from high school and all my photos I took. I grab my human documents and all of Juliette's old papers too. After rummaging through my house for a half an hour I have everything packed up in Jasper's truck.

"You know you can always come home, right Bells?" Charlie asks as I throw the last bag into the cab.

"Yes, Daddy, I know. I'll bring Juliette up soon to spend some time with you. Just because I'm in Texas doesn't mean I don't need my daddy anymore." I smile while pulling him into a hug.

"Be careful, okay?" He whispers in my ear.

"Always,"

"I love you; tell me when you get home all right?"

"Can do, I love you too." I pull away from our hug to hold his hands. "I better get going." I walk away and jump into the high truck and fasten my seatbelt just for Charlie. When I pull out of the driveway, my phone starts ringing my cowboy's ringtone. "Hello?"

"Hey, darlin', where you at?" he asks.

"Just pulling out of Charlie's, I miss you cowboy." I confess.

"I miss you, too. Would you mind stopping at the Cullen place and grabbing the leather chair out of my old music room. I know my little newborn can pick it up." He flirts.

"Me too. I am stronger than you," I giggle.

"I can't wait until your back in my arms, darlin'"

"Just like I can't wait until your lips are on mine." I smile and push it a little further. "I can't wait until I can have you inside of me."

"Oh, God, Bella you can't say things like that to me. I can't wait for you to wrap your plump little lips around my cock."

"Sing for me, Jazz. I need to hear your guitar ringing through the phone. I need to hear your voice."

"Okay, do you want a song I wrote?" He asks and I can hear him plucking the strings of his guitar in the background.

"Yes." I whisper.

"There's so many things that I need to do. Seems like nothin' gets done when I'm feelin' so blue and it's so hard to handle this absolute truth that you're so not around and I'm so into you.

You're so not my baby, it's makin' me crazy. It's breakin' my heart and my world half in two. You're so not my baby, hey, I should be okay. But you know what? I'm so not over you." He sings while strumming his guitar strings forcefully. "I wrote that when we were still in Forks. When Edward brought you home for the first time, I have to admit I had a bit of a high school crush on you. Who would have thought that I would end up getting the greatest, most amazing girl that either of us ever met?" He says still strumming his guitar.

"I don't think you know how much your voice turns me on, Jazz. I wish Edward would have let me get to know you when I was in high school. Maybe we would have been together then."

Now that you've serenaded me, I want you to close your eyes and picture me taking all your length into my mouth making slow passes at first then quickening as you come to your climax and I lick your slit just as you let go in my mouth."

"Mmm, you can't do this to me, darlin'." He growls as I pull up to the Cullen house. "I want you to slam your body into mine and slowly pull away." I start; I've never had phone sex before, I hope I am doing it right. "Close your eyes and imagine me below you. I'll pull your hair so your lips are crushing mine and my legs wrap around your back so you're deep inside of me."

"Mmm… God Bella get home right now, I just can't keep my hands off of you for this long!" He admits. I'm about to beg him to describe what he wants to do to me but I see movement in the house through the massive windows. "What the hell?" I whisper so low even I barley hear myself but Jasper heard me.

"What?"

"Is there someone who would be here?" I ask.

"No. Why?" He asks panicked. "Don't go in; it could be the Volturi if they found out about you. I don't want you to take them on your own."

"I'll be okay." I state while turning the headlights off on the truck and hanging up the phone, but they shine ahead on something that makes me do a double take. About a hundred yards ahead and black Mercedes shines in the night. There's only one person I knew who drove a black Mercedes.

**A/N Um, who might Mr. Black Mercedes be? So, Charlie and Bella had the big talk who think we should change Charlie too? **

**Leave me a little love with a review and I will send you a teaser of Chapter 13! If anyone would like to make me a banner let me know!**

**If you're looking for something to read to hold you over until next week when chapter 13 is up, check out my other story Just to Get High!**

**Colab with JordanPatzCullen. SongFic based on Just to Get High by Nickelback. Jasper turns to drugs to ease the pain of feeling everyone's emotions. Edward, his twin brother and best friend does everything he can to save him from himself but makes things worse unknowingly. When Bella, who already loves Jasper, comes in to save him can she or will she lose him forever in that alley in the middle of the night? M for drug references, language and future lemons. JXB EXA RXE CXE AH with some supernatural. Angst/supernatural/Romance/ Hurt and Comfort**

**See y'all next week! **


	13. Chapter 13 Drive

**A/N. Well hello there! Just want to take a second and thank every single one of you who review or add me! I really do read every review and any time one of you add, it just makes my entire day! You guys keep me going! Sorry teasers were a little delayed but finals week really took all of my time! Every review gets a teaser! **

**Only one person guessed who Mr. Black Mercedes's was so for those of you who didn't know, lets find out shall we?**

**See you all at the bottom! **

**Chapter 13**

**Drive **

**Alan Jackson**

**Bella's POV:**I jump out of the truck and as quite as I can and I walk into the house. There are a few lamps on and inside is completely silent.

"Hello?" I yell.

"Who's in hear?" The man yells back and starts walking down the stairs running his hand through his straight blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" I scream in furry.

"We just wanted to come back to our home; we missed Forks." He explains, looking gently at me with his soft black eyes while walking into the living room and sits on one of the leather couches.

"Who's 'we'" I demand. Edward and Alice better not be here.

"Me and Esme, I came back first to make sure everything was still here and it is all but most of Jasper's things. I don't know where Edward, Alice, Rose or Emmett are." He explains and I breathe a sigh of relief. Where are they? "But more importantly, who gave you the immortal life, Bella? Was it Edward?" He asks like he truly doesn't know.

"No." I snap. I really never had anything against Carlisle but after he just walked away from Jasper and knowing how close they were just gives me a bitter edge towards him.

"Honestly, I came back to see if Jasper was here. I don't know how much you know about Cullen history but it started with us. I was new to America and he took me in one night. So I took him in under my wing and taught him how to not be a monster. I never wanted to kill but the thirst really makes you do things that you normally wouldn't want to do. I taught him to kill murders, rapists and thieves, those who've sinned. He really is the son I never had and after three years I realized how wrong I was to let him go without chasing after him and making things right between all of us." He explains.

"Yeah, you were wrong. You turned away a man who relied on you, Carlisle! He trusted you! You wanted to know who changed me, right? Jasper did. He changed me. Do you want to know why?"

"Yeah, he once told me he'd never change anyone ever again because of what Maria did to him." He mumbles.

"First, I want to take you to Houston. I want you to talk to Jasper; he needs closure. I will tell you the whole story on the way down and I want to know what you and Esme have been doing while you were gone."

"Let's do it. I want to explain to him how sorry I am for just letting him leave and not dealing with Edward properly."

"He really is very happy with Peter and Charlotte. That's his family, not Edward, not Alice." I explain then go upstairs to get Jasper's chair.

"I should have known he'd go back to Texas; he talked about it all the time." He smiles.

Once the chair is ratchet strapped down in the back of the truck and all Carlisle's bags are packed in the back seat with my stuff I get on the interstate to take us home.

"What did Edward tell you? Why did you have to leave?" I ask as I lock my eyes out the windshield. I'm trying to figure out where I need to start.

"He just said he was unhappy here and wanted to go to Italy because he had over herd Esme and Rosalie taking about how they should go there the next time we had to leave. He said there was something off about Forks and just didn't feel like dealing with the Quileute's. I knew Esme always wanted to visit old Italy and Rose too. Emmett would follow her to the end of the world and back. Jasper didn't like to move around anymore than we had to. He always liked to push the dates we had to leave; he's not much for change. So I knew he wouldn't want to go so early. I pulled him into my office and told him first, that we were leaving. He said he wasn't going to go but I figured he'd just blow it off like he usually did.

But he was done with Edward, they fought since the day I brought him into the family and I could tell he was falling out of love with Alice, they fought too. When I brought Edward in, I thought he would have the relationship he and Peter had, I was trying to help but it didn't exactly work out that way. The way he left; he was just so angry he obviously had put up with Edward for much to long for him to handle. I was in so much shock that he left that I couldn't even say anything to keep him from going. I figured I'd give him a year to be out on his own and if he didn't come to Italy to find us then he was okay, but something was just wrong without my family together." Carlisle explained every detail from that day.

"Well, I'm going to tell you what really happened between Edward and me. While dear Edward tried to act like he was doing a favor to Rose and Esme he wasn't. Two months before you left, we had been dating for six months. He took me to his meadow. I was dressed in an ironically a white jacket because it was so cold that late fall. He did everything I had ever dreamt of. Set up candles, had flowers and I had a romantic dinner under the stars. That was the first and the last time I'll wear white. You have a Granddaughter, Carlisle. Her name is Juliette and she is Edward's. She's got his bronze hair and his green eyes." I pull over so I can get into my phone to show him a picture and continue driving.

"Impossible." He murmured.

"That's what Edward said. We had a huge fight when I told him. He told me that she wasn't hers and you guys wouldn't want to put up with her, but I always knew that Rosalie and Esme wanted kids and I thought this would be the greatest thing that could happen for you guys. I thought he'd want this but told me he didn't want to be a part of her life, that you guys wouldn't want to be part of your life and then he ran, that's the last time I saw you guys. Until three years later Jasper came back and changed me. I was at your guys house, every day I would pray that you would come back to meet your granddaughter. I loved Edward but I didn't want him. I wanted Juliette to have a father, aunts, uncles and grandparents who loved her. But you never came back. Charlotte told Jasper about us and he thought the Volturi would find out about us so he changed me and we made Juliette have Jasper's name. In the name of the law Juliette and I are dead and Jasper is her dad and we plan on telling her that. Jasper took me to his ranch and that's where we've been for the past few weeks. He originally changed me to protect the Whitlock's from the Volturi but realized I was his singer and that's why he and Alice fell out of love." I describe.

"When Jasper ran off that day, Esme was heartbroken. She thought of him as her son too. Rosalie and Emmett decided to follow Jasper's lead and they left too. We haven't talked to them in three years. Esme blamed Edward for them leaving and for months she wished for her family back, she was depressed and wouldn't talk to anyone. So Alice and Edward took of six months after we arrived in Italy. We also haven't seen them in this whole time. Jasper left and my entire family fell apart and I truly regret not being a better father to all of them and I regret not being around when you needed us. I wish we could have been there for you." He revels.

"Carlisle, you should here the way Jasper talks about you. He truly misses you and Esme. Edward, not so much. I think this will be great that we ran into each other and you've agreed to come and talk to him." I praise. "But Juliette and I are okay and we can't go back in time and change anything, you and Esme will just have to be there for her now. I know you can be."

"Tell me about her?" He asks.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. If you don't mind me asking, tell me about your pregnancy and tell me about her about how she acts. I just want to know how you bared a vampire child alone and you survived it. I've only known of one human vampire hybrid that is around and the mother didn't make it." He says.

"Well, Juliette was a month and a half premature but she was born at a healthy seven pounds and 4 ounces. She was fifteen inches long. A miracle the doctors didn't understand but I convinced them they read the charts wrong, that was when I was due. I mean the whole birthing process isn't fun but I'm assuming it was the same has anyone else's. She was born with a full head of hair and her dazzling green eyes. A lot of my symptoms of pregnancy arrived a lot earlier than I thought was normal but I lived through it. She was really active the whole time, kicking and stretching every second she could. Now, she seems to be a pretty normal kid. She picked up on her alphabet and colors faster than the kids in her daycare and she is a little stronger than the other kids; she's not really not aware of her own strength but other than that she seems like a happy little kid." I explain. "She's perfect; she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't give her up for anything. For the longest time she was the only way I knew you guys were real, you just dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Amazing, she seems so much like you than she does vampire." he murmurs.

"She really is. You're going to love her, Esme too. I really hope you guys want to stick around to watch her grow up, she needs her grandparents. Let's just put this whole Edward thing behind us." I recommend giving up coldness towards him. This wasn't his fault; he wanted this to work out just as bad as I do.

"I think I can do that." He agrees smiling.

"You're going to be so proud of Jasper. He takes care of Juliette like she's his own and he's building his girls a beautiful new house. He's teaching me to be like you. He wants me to be a vegetarian too. You raised him right, Carlisle." I say. I know we're not human but the way Jasper and I are, the way Peter and Char are and even Carlisle and Esme we just seem like a normal family who's had a falling out. I never expected immortality to be this normal.

The rest of the drive as easy as it was with Charlie and we make it home at five in the morning the next day.

"Okay, so here's home." I smile pulling into the graveled drive way and park Jazz's truck by Peter's Ford.

"My boy's done well for himself." He murmurs.

"Yeah, the whole property is beautiful. He has his horses behind the house and cows behind the stables. Our house is being built on the other side of the property." I point showing him where everything is while we grab our bags. "Okay, ready to go in?"

"Yeah." He mumbles. I take the key off the top of the door, unlock it, replace the key and let ourselves in. Charlotte is sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace with a book in her hands and fat Beats over her ears.

"I'm assuming the boys are upstairs. I'll take your bags up and you can wait in the kitchen? I'll bring Jasper down?" I ask, running a plan by him.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"If Char notices you're here just tell her who you are she's not going to worry much about it. Plus I doubt she'll even peel her eyes off that book for long enough to notice we're home." I giggle. Charlotte is just like I was before I got pregnant; I always had my nose in a book when I wasn't out taking pictures. Sometimes I got burned out on photography, but books never failed to take me away even when I was in my deepest, darkest hole.

I stop in our room first to drop my bags off and Jasper's not in there but Juliette sleeps peacefully in the center of his king sized bed with a thumb in her mouth. I unpack some of her stuffed animals and blankets and stuff the bears around her and tuck her into her purple blanket. I leave her with a kiss on the top of the head. When I leave our room I hear Peter and Jasper yelling from the entertainment room; I see why Char had her headphones on.

"You can't do that, you dick!" Jasper yells.

"Yeah I can, oh shit! I pressed the wrong button!" Peter shouts.

"I'm going to stomp your ass!" Jasper roars and starts laughing. "Ah! I win!" I open the door to see my boy's one laying on the futon and the other in the hammock chair, both with an Xbox control in their hands.

"Hey, cowboy, I'm home!" I announce my presence.

"Darlin'!" He jumps up, runs over to me, picks me up and starts twirling us around attacking my mouth with his kisses. He acted like I was gone for years not just a day. But I missed him just as much. "You are never leaving again. My arms feel so weird without you in them, baby."

"I need to be in your arms just as bad as you want me to be in them." I confirm. He's still twirling me when I decide to tell him about Carlisle. "So, Jazz, I realize we just had Christmas, but I brought you a present." I say lightly.

"What?" He smirks.

"Um, you have to come down stairs with me." He puts me down and I lace my hand into his and lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Carlisle?" He gasps.

"Hi, son."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks, fumed. Three years with no connection tends to that to a person.

"Jazz, he just wants to talk to you. Give him a chance." I whisper into his ear and squeeze his hand a little tighter.

"What do you want then?" Jasper yells still pretty upset.

"I came back to Forks to see if you we're there. Jasper I don't know if I ever told you this but you're the son Esme and I always wanted but could never have. I came back to apologize." Carlisle explains.

"Keep talking." Jasper growls.

"When you left everything fell apart. Emmett and Rosalie took off right after you. Edward and Alice stayed with us for only a few months while we were in Italy and they took off. Together. Esme was depressed for most of those three years her whole family was separated. We want to be back in your life, Jasper. I don't think you know how truly sorry I am for just letting you leave, I should have put up a fight, son." Carlisle finishes.

"He wants to be part of our lives again. I found him at your old house. He wanted to come back to apologize to you." I say.

"I don't know what to say. I left, you let me go and even if you had tried to fight me back I still would have left but I would have brought you and Esme here with me." Jasper confesses.

"We would have come with you. We both made mistakes here Jasper; I want to put them behind us and pretend the past three years didn't happen. Can we do that?" Carlisle begs.

"Only because I know you're not going to this again. I want my dad in my life." Jasper smiles while releasing my hand so he can shake Carlisle's and pulls him into a quick hug.

"Where did you say Esme was?" Jasper asks once the break apart.

"I left her in Italy to come check out our house in Forks. I told her as soon as I found you I would come back and get her." He answers.

"Carlisle, do you want to meet your granddaughter?" I ask.

"Can I?" He questions as his eyes light up.

"Yeah let me go get her." I smile turning out of the kitchen to go upstairs and Jasper follows behind me. He wraps his arms around me from behind and lays his chin on my shoulder, pressing his head into my neck.

"I can't believe you found him and brought him back to me. The day I left I had hoped we could be reunited. Thank you, darlin' for knocking some sense into me down there."

"I just can't stop thinking about how perfect everything is going for us. Life couldn't be any better but I have this strange sense that something bad is going to happen that I can't shake off." I expose.

"Sometimes I get that way too but you can't let it get to you, I'm sure it's nothing. Relax." He murmurs and I can tell he's smiling as he tells me to relax because immediately I do.

When we reach Jasper's bed I gently shake Juliette's shoulder. "Honey, can you wake up. I know it's early but can you wake up for me?" I whisper.

"No, I don't want to!" She giggles as she flops her body around so her back is facing me.

"Come on, Jasper and I want to tell you something. It's really important." I keep pushing on her back until she rolls over again, opening her eyes. I sit her up and she leans her back against the wall behind her. I grab Jasper's hand and pull him down to sit by me on the bed. "Do you remember before when we lived at Grandpa's house? When you asked me why you didn't have a daddy?"

"Yeah," she answers.

"Well Daddy had to go away for a while," Jasper cuts in and I squeeze his hand. It's like he can read my mind. "But he came back."

"Honey, Jasper is your Daddy." I say while holding my breath. I'm not sure how she'll take the news. I know she loves Jasper but I never told her about him or Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter.

"I knew it!" She screams and jumps into Jasper's arms. "Daddy go away again?" She asks.

"No, never. I'm never going to leave you again. I love you too much to leave." He says pulling her in close giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispers into his chest. He looks at me like he's been granted the greatest prize of life. His smile reaches eyes and that little sparkle shows up in them. I cup my hand around Jasper's cheek.

"I love you, too, baby." I whisper and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Me too, so much." He says. "Juliette?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I am your Daddy that means Peter is you Uncle and Charlotte is your Aunt."

"Really?" She asks in amazement.

"Yeah, and there's someone else that I think you should know." He reveals standing up and throwing her on his hip and holding my hand with his free hand.

Char is still sitting on the chair she was earlier but Carlisle is sitting on the couch talking to her.

"Okay, baby this is your other Grandpa." I say as we sit down beside Carlisle.

"This is my Daddy," Jasper explains.

"Hi Juliette." Carlisle smiles.

"Hi." She answers shyly and turns her face to hide in Jasper's t-shirt.

"She'll warm up to you, she generally is pretty shy but she took quite the liking to Jasper. After all he is her Daddy." I smile while putting my hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"She really is beautiful, Bella." Carlisle mentions.

"She is thank you."

We set Carlisle up in the entertainment room where Charlie was. Although vampires don't sleep Jazz and I got into the habit of everyone going on their own at 11 to about 8 in the morning. Before we knew it new Year's came and went and life was flowing like a fluffy book made up of unicorns and rainbows, yet I still couldn't shake this feeling that something was go to go wrong, off.

Carlisle decided to spend two weeks with us before leaving to Italy to get Esme. He helped Peter and Jazz on our house and I have to admit that it's turning out really great; I can't wait to move in. The outside walls and roof are completely done and now we're deciding how we want to divide the rooms up. I can't wait for that to be Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock's house. With all the planning of Charlotte's wedding going on, it's really making me crave the idea of tying the knot with Jasper. I know my time is coming so I just enjoy helping with Char's wedding.

The next night we take Carlisle to the airport to get Esme. I remember the promise I had made to Charlie, about taking Juliette to Forks to visit so I pack a small backpack full of clothes and I borrow Peter's iPad for the flight. While we're at the airport dropping Carlisle off, I buy Juliette and I plane tickets to Seattle, which leaves in about two hours. Jasper is just too excited to get our house done, so he decides to stay home. But he waits with me until our plane gets here and he starts kissing me good bye. He starts at my neck and makes his way to my mouth.

"Do you have to go?" He whimpers.

"I'll be back before you know it." He attacks my mouth again forcefully sliding his tongue into my mouth.

"Final call for flight 72950 to Seattle at gate R2" The lady announces over the intercom but I can't find myself to pull away from Jasper. I don't want to go anyway. We stand there in the crowded airport kissing each other good bye, but I only see him.

"Darlin', I think your plane left." He chuckles.

"Who cares? I'll leave tomorrow." I giggle. We walk back to the parking lot hand in hand with Juliette on Jasper's shoulders and we make the journey home. Jasper fastens Juliette in the back seat and sets her up with a movie on Peter's iPad. I sit in the middle of the front seat tucked into Jasper's side, and Juliette in the back with headphones over her ears, watching a movie. I start placing kisses all over his face, neck and chest the whole way home.

"Mmm… Bella, you can't do that to me when… When I'm driving." He moans. But I don't listen. I drag my fingers up the inside of his thighs once we're closer to home and when I reach his dick, I stall for a few seconds before making my way back down to his knees again. Each pass I go higher until I reach the button of his jeans. We're pulling into the driveway when I free the button from its hole and I slide the zipper down reviling his gray boxers. I straddle over his lap and he presses his lips to mine forcefully.

"I'm going to take Juliette inside to play Barbie's with her uncle and when I come back I want you to have your way with me." I growl while crawling of him.

"You are too sexy for me to handle, you know that right?" he moans as I kiss his neck. I take Juliette inside to the entertainment room with Peter and change into that little lingerie piece I bought at Cabalas'.

The pink neck line cuts way down letting my breasts practically fall out and the camo surprisingly looks really good on me. I steal a plaid shirt out of Jaspers closet and button it up to the top button. His shirt is so long on me it stops about three inches above my knees so I don't have to worry about pants. I splash a little perfume on my neck and go back outside; I don't even put shoes on. When I get back to the truck I notice the chair is gone and the cover is unrolled again and Jasper has the truck running. I hop in and he starts driving.

"I want to take you somewhere, darlin'." He explains has we drive.

We drive on a gravel road until it ends to a meadow. He drives through it and parks the truck in between some trees. He grabs my hand and pulls me outside with him. He rolls up the cover and inside the box his probably four sleeping bags and pillows.

"Sleep under the stars with me?" He asks.

"Yes." We jump into the back of the truck and I lay on top of him. He kisses my neck and makes his way to my mouth, sliding his tongue inside. I sit up so I can straddle him and he unbuttons his shirt so it falls off my body. His jaw drops open when he notices the camouflage.

"You look good in that, baby."

"I know." I flirt.

"Cocky are we?"

"Maybe." I giggle. "But I think it's you who is cocky." I point out sliding my hand into his boxers, wrapping my fingers around his thick shaft.

"Well I just have to stop that, don't I?" He growls. He reaches under the skirt and pulls my panties off and trails his fingers up and down my thighs.

**A/N Yes I cock blocked you all! Should Jasper have forgave Carlisle so easily? What about Bella was she to hard on him? Tell me what you think! Yeah the song that titled this chapter didn't really follow it at all like they normally don't but the song is very fatherly son-y so I thought what the hell?**

**Go ahead and leave me a little love in exchange for a teaser of Chapter 14! **

**If anyone would like to make me a banner for either of my stories, PM me!**

**If ya'll are bored and would like something else to read until next week, check out my collab with my real life best friend, JordanPattzCullen!**

**Colab with JordanPatzCullen. SongFic based on Just to Get High by Nickelback. Jasper turns to drugs to ease the pain of feeling everyone's emotions. Edward, his twin brother and best friend does everything he can to save him from himself but makes things worse unknowingly. When Bella, who already loves Jasper, comes in to save him can she or will she lose him forever in that alley in the middle of the night? M for drug references, language and future lemons. JXB EXA RXE CXE AH with some supernatural. Angst/supernatural/Romance/ Hurt and Comfort**

**Until next week my friends, Happy Reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Bad Things

**A/N Hello everyone! Just want to once again thank every one who follows, favorites or reviews! Seriously you guys are all the best! Thanks for all the inspiration!**

**Okay so this chapter, things start to get a little weird so leave me your thoughts with a review down below! Remember a little love or constructive criticism gets a teaser! **

** Reminder:**

***These are not Stephanie Meyer's vampires***

**See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 14 **

**Bad Things**

**Jace Everett**

**Jasper's POV:**I shouldn't be allowed to kiss her goodbye. After we helped Carlisle board his plane, Bella wanted to get tickets to Seattle so she could take Juliette to Charlie's. Ten minutes before plane boarded we started our goodbyes.

"Okay, darlin' you're sure you have everything?" I ask, pulling her hips forward so she's close into my chest without letting go of Juliette's hand, whose busy watching a video on the iPad. With her free hand, she laces her fingers into my hair at the back of my head.

"Yeah, when I went to Forks a month ago I only took some of her clothes home so she should have everything she needs for the week." She explains. I lean in to nuzzle into her neck, pressing my lips against her neck and trail kisses all the way up her jaw line to her soft lips. On our touch they immediately slightly open allowing me to slide my tongue inside so I can explore every inch of her pretty little mouth.

"Do you have to go?" I whine. I just want my girl to myself for a while. With Charlie here and then Carlisle I haven't been able to do all the bad things I want to do with her.

"I'll be back before you know it." She smiles and leans in to kiss me again. I wrap my hands around her torso and she runs her hand through my curls, pulling them every so often. The announcer spoke that it was the last call for her plane but neither of us could pull away long enough to allow her to board. We're in a crowded airport but all I feel is her lips on mine; all I see is her, every sound is blurred away. When a jet flies passed the window we're standing at I realize that I made her miss her plane.

"Darlin', I think your plane left." I chuckle.

"Who cares? I leave tomorrow." She answers with lust in her voice, pressing her lips back onto mine. Pulling away, I throw Juliette on my shoulders and practically drag Bella out of that airport, pushing people out of our way. With Juliette in the back seat watching a movie off of Peter's iPad, Bella slides over to the middle of the front seat, snuggling her body into mine. She leans over and kisses every inch of my chest, neck and face.

"Mmm… Bella…You can't do that to me when…oh God…When I'm driving." I stutter while she places her steamy hot kisses. As I drive she traces down the buttons of my shirt, down my thighs and back up until we're almost home. She traces her hand over my cock and it twitches with excitement underneath her touch. I need her. So bad. She reaches the button of my jeans and frees it to slide my zipper down, freeing my painful erection only minimally. When I pull into the driveway she climbs over my legs and sits in between me and the steering wheel. I lean forward and lick her neck and turn it into a kiss; I just need to taste her silky skin.

"You taste so fucking good." I sigh, my cool breath leaving her in chills.

"Mmm…" she moans as I run my tongue along her bottom lip. "I'm going to take Juliette in to play Barbie's with her Uncle Peter and when I come back I want you to have your way with me." She growls, her voice low and sexy.

"You're just too sexy for me to handle, you know that right?" I moan as she kisses my neck.

She runs into the house and a brilliant idea hits me. I jump out of my truck and run behind the house where we have a shed filled with our hunting gear. I pack five sleeping bags and ten pillows in one trip back to my Ford. I unload my chair and set it by Peter's truck and set the box of my truck up with all the blankets then roll the cover down. I hurry back inside the cab and turn the radio on. When Bella comes out she's wearing nothing but one of my plaid shirts. It hangs over her breasts to tight and clings to each and every one of her beautiful curves.

"I want to take you somewhere." I explain before she asks where were going. I drive until I reach the property Peter and I were thinking about buying a while back. I park in a cramped space with trees surrounding us and then pull her out of the truck and roll up the cover on the box of the truck.

"Sleep under the stars with me?" I ask.

"Yes," she bats her eyelashes. I jump into the box first and then pull her up on top of me. Bella places wet kisses on my neck as I unbutton my shirt and slide it off of her body and what's beneath makes my jaw drop. She has a piece of skimpy lingerie on. It's camouflage with pink trim. The neckline is so low that her breasts are about a jiggle away from falling out. Damn, my girl looks good in camo.

"You look good in that, darlin'." I smile.

"I know," she replies too cocky for her usual self, I'm glad I make her feel sexy.

"Cocky are we?" I chuckle.

"Maybe," she giggles. "But I think it is you who is cocky." She whispers grabbing ahold of my cock.

"Well I just have to stop that, don't I?" I growl with a smile. I reach up the skirt of the dress and rip her panties right off her body without her even lifting her hips. I quickly remove my jeans and my boxers while she unbuttons my shirt and it falls off my shoulders. I lay back down and she gently aligns her hips over mine and smiles like the devil before sinking down on to me until I am completely inside.

"Oh… God, so tight." I ramble as my eyes roll to the back of my head. She picks up her pace, ridding me quicker. My hands find her breasts and I allow my thumbs to roll over her nipples and they harden under my touch.

"Mmmph…Jazz…so…good." She mumbles in her hushed little voice. I drop my hands down the sides of her body to reach her hips and rock her faster. "So close." I grab her ass and pull her down on to me forcefully; she throws her head back and moans escape her slightly parted lips and join in.

"Bellllla… I'm…mmm…not…yeah, I'm…going to…so good…Fuck!" I incoherently murmur as our rhythm speeds up and the shocks in my truck are squeaking away in the dark night. I attack her neck with my mouth leaving it with kisses, nipping has I pull away. Wrapping my hands into her soft, chestnut hair, so she opens her eyes revealing her black eyes; I want to watch her let go before me, so I reach down and tease her clit.

"Jasper!" She screams and her pussy spasms around my dick and collapses on top of me, our sweat coated bodies sticking to each other. I can only last a few seconds before I fill her with me.

"Oh, god, that was amazing." She whispers.

"Truly amazing, darlin'." I agree. She lies on top of me until the sky lightens in orange as the sun comes up.

We make our way back home and Bella joins me in the shower. After were clean she changes into a pair of my sweats and one of my old college hoodies. I want her to live in my sweats; she looks just so irresistible in them. I take her and Juliette to the airport and start the same goodbye habits that we started but I pull away just in time for her to board. I throw Juliette onto my shoulders and lace my fingers with Bella's and walk her through the jet way to the door of the plane. I place Juliette on Bella's hip and grab her chin bringing her lips to mine.

"I love you, darlin'. Hurry back to my arms fast." I smile and place another peck on her lips. I take Juliette's tiny hand into mine. "I love you baby, have fun at Grandpa's." I tell her. Saying good bye to her is just has hard as saying good bye to Bella.

"I love you too, Daddy." She says. I don't think I'll ever get used to her calling me daddy; it's seriously the greatest feeling in the world.

"Bye, cowboy, I love you and miss you already." Bella whispers and kisses me once more before boarding the plane. I make my way into the airport and watch her plane take off through the window.

As I walk back to my Ford, I dig my phone out of my jeans pocket and dial Charlotte's number.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, I'm going to be home soon. But, I want you to come somewhere with me."

***Bella's POV***

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Juliette asks, setting the iPad down on the tray of the seat ahead of her.

"Almost," I press the map button on the screen on the back of the seat ahead of me to show her that we're just breaking into Washington and should be in Seattle in twenty minutes. "Why don't you try to take a nap, baby?" I ask closing out of the movie she was watching and make her a playlist of music to listen to. I drop the headphones back over her ears and she rests her head on my arm, she's asleep in seconds. I close my eyes and lean my head on the seat to sooth my head ache; I shift in my seat carefully to shift my weight hoping it'll take the shooting pain in my back away. I thought immortality took away all your pain but ever since last night after 'sleeping' under the stars I haven't felt right. It's not that I don't feel good, just off and though I haven't fed in a while, the burn is only subtly there and I can easily ignore all the human blood in the plane.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your caption speaking. We are now nearing the end of our flight to Seattle, local time 3 P.M. It's about sixty degrees with a light sprinkle. We want to wish you a great time here in Seattle or where ever you are headed and thank you for flying Great Lakes." The caption announces. I wake Juliette up so she will be ready to jump off the plane as soon as we hit ground, for some reason I feel sweaty and clammy, like it's humid in the cabin of the plane. I need out of here.

Once the plane lands I throw Juliette on my hip and grab her backpack from the overhead compartment and run in a humanly reasonable pace of the plane to rent a car and within an hour we're standing on Charlie's front porch and I am exhausted, physically tired like I need to rest. I'm thankful that my plane home doesn't board until nine tonight. I knock on the door before letting ourselves in.

"Hey, dad!" I walk in the house.

"Bells! Juliette! I didn't know you guys we're coming up!" He says pulling us into a hug.

"Yep, I thought I'd bring Juliette up her to spend a week with you so Jasper can focus on the house and I can finish up Charlotte's wedding plans." I explain.

"That'll be great! I'm sure Billy and Sue would like to see her before the wedding anyway!" He exclaims.

"Awesome. I'm going to run upstairs and grab a shower." I say putting Juliette down and she runs to Charlie.

"Okay, has she eaten lunch yet?" He asks has I go up.

"No!" I yell down. I slide into the bathroom and turn the shower on hot. Looking in the mirror, I am paler than usual and my eyes are black. Maybe I just need blood? I step into the steaming shower and the heat actually feels good, like I'm cold. I stand in the running water until it runs cold and make my way to my room. I slip into a pair of yoga pants and throw Jasper's hoodie back on before jumping out the window to run into the forest.

I close my eyes tight and focus on my hunt. About a mile away a herd of deer are grazing so I take of at my vampire speed and knock one to the ground. I sink my teeth in and take the blood. Though it's warm and smooth it's not satisfying that nagging burn like it should. It tastes horrible and lights the burn on fire even stronger than I thought possible, like someone has stuck a branding iron down my throat. My mouth tastes like metallic so I spit out the blood and walk slowly back to Charlie's. I jump into the house through my bedroom window and lay down on my bed and my eyes close on their own and I am in nothing but pure black, I can't hear anything. When I roll over my clock reveals that it's seven thirty. I dash up quick so I am sitting and I grab the clock shaking it. What the hell is going on? Was I sleeping? Is this even possible? I didn't think vampires did this; felt sick and slept and why did that blood taste so off? I fly down stairs where Sue, Juliette and Charlie are sitting around the dinner table eating.

"Hello, Bella." Sue greets, her smile reaching up to her soft brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Bells are you feeling alright? You were passed out for a long time up there." Charlie says of course he'd notice I'm not feeling right.

"Wait, I was sleeping?" I question.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up for dinner but you wouldn't wake up."

"Weird, I just feel off that's all." I say, blowing what he's saying off but really I am super freaked out right now. But I catch myself grabbing a handful of potato chips out of the bag that's on the table. I nibble around the edges slowly taking in all the salty, greasiness in, savoring every bite. "Okay, I better get going if I am going to make my plane. Love you, Daddy." I say kissing him on the cheek. I give Juliette a hug goodbye. "I love you baby, be good for Grandpa. I'll be back next week to get you, okay?"

"Okay, I love you to Mommy."

"Bye guys!" I say once more before stepping out the front door. Once in the rented car I blare the radio on the rock station I used to listen to in high school to stop my mind from thinking. But it doesn't work. I didn't think vampires slept or felt sick. Why do I? Why am I feeling so human? As I'm driving nausea rolls over my body. I slam on the breaks and open the driver's door and actually throw up on the side of the road. What the actual hell? Of course I don't throw up food; I throw up blood. I crawl out of the car and sit on the road to lean my face on the cool door of the car and it feels good against my cheek; when my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Hey, darlin'!"

"Ugh, hi." I grumble.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." He notices.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I say trying to convince him, I don't need him to worry.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine." He suspects.

"Well I am. What do you want?" I snap. Wait. Where did that come from?

"Um, I was just calling you to tell you I loved you before you got on the plane home."

"Oh." I feel like shit, I just snapped at my cowboy. He's always trying to take care of Juliette and I. He gives us everything and I just snap at him for making sure _I'm _okay."I'm sorry, Jasper." I actually feel tears boiling over my eyelids and one escapes and trickles down my cheek. Am I actually crying right now? I didn't think vampires cried because of the whole venom thing.

"It's okay; I'd just really like to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"I'm not really sure." I sniffle. "I'll talk to you when I get home?" I ask whipping tears off my cheeks.

"Okay," he murmurs softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, cowboy." I say trying to smile to make it sound like I'm okay although I don't.

I pick myself up off the blacktop and get back into the sedan to finish the drive to the interstate. I pull into the parking lot and by the time I get the car returned and checked through security, its 8:30. I push Jasper's ear buds in my ears and sit in one of those go awful chairs by my gate when another round of nausea rolls over me. I place my hand over my mouth and run to the closest bathroom to lock myself in a stall, where I throw blood up again. I rest my face on the cool walls of the stall and take deep breaths to calm myself down. What the fuck is wrong here? The last time I threw up was over three years ago, when I was… Oh, shit. Is this even possible? If it was wouldn't Emmett and Rosalie have a baby by now? Wouldn't they have figured this out? I have to know whether I am or not right now. So I do the first thing I can think of. I go to one of those little shops inside of the airport and by myself a pint sized 7 Up to sooth my stomach and a test. I make my way back to the bathroom slowly, chugging the 7 Up as I go. I make the loop around this floor of the airport three times before I slide into the stall at the very end. I pull the box out of my bag and wait the five minutes that seem like eternities. I play with my phone and put music in to help pass the time but all it seems to do is make it drag on even more. What if I am? Will Carlisle be able to tell me how this is possible? What about Juliette? I thought she was impossible but look her she is. What about Jasper? Will he run away like Edward did? Will I be alone with this one too? Before I know it real tears are spilling out of my eyes in panic, this isn't supposed to be possible. My phone vibrates in my hand, informing me that the time is up. I grab the little white stick, hold my breath and close my eyes before I look down.

**A/N So, I told you things were going to get a little weird! Any thoughts? Should Bella's nightmare even be possible? Or is she just over reacting? Umm... and what did everyone think about the 'camping trip'? I'd love it if a man took me out to sleep under the stars with him! How about Jasper? Any ideas on where he might be taking Char? Ummm...Just a reminder before I get a lot of reviews about how Bella should not have acted the way she did in the truck with Juliette in there: Juliette was practically sleeping with extremely great noise canceling Beats Headphones on watching a movie and was shielded by the seats ahead of her so she didn't see anything :D**

**So, I have a question. How many of you would like it if I made an instagram account for all the pictures of everything in this story? I read fanfics 90% of the time on my phone so I know jumping around the internet is kind of weird on a smart phone. But I also like looking at everyone's pictures that people put with there storiesSo if you having to remember what the blog was, all you'd have to do is follow my instagram account. I have found soooo many pictures that look so great with this story I want to share them with you guys! So let me no how you feel about that!**

**Remember if your bored, check out my other story, Just to Get High!**

**Colab with JordanPatzCullen. SongFic based on Just to Get High by Nickelback. Jasper turns to drugs to ease the pain of feeling everyone's emotions. Edward, his twin brother and best friend does everything he can to save him from himself but makes things worse unknowingly. When Bella, who already loves Jasper, comes in to save him can she or will she lose him forever in that alley in the middle of the night? M for drug references, language and future lemons. JXB EXA RXE CXE AH with some supernatural. Angst/supernatural/Romance/ Hurt and Comfort**

**Okay, see everyone next week!**


	15. Chapter 15 You Had Me From Hello

**A/N I don't really have much to say up hear besides thanks for all your amazing support! **

**Chapter 15**

**You Had Me from Hello**

**Kenny Chesney**

**Jasper's POV:**"What about this one, Jazz?" Char asks, pressing her finger to the back lit glass. I walk over to her to look inside.

"I don't know. It looks like the rest of them. I want something different. Something no one else has." I explain and then I see it. It's in the back, deep in the corner where the light doesn't hit is.

"Can I help you sir?" A man walks up behind the counter.

"Yeah, can I see that one?" I point.

"Sure." He digs the key out of his pocket and unlocks the cabinet. I cup my hand and he drops the ring inside. It has two white gold bands that intertwine with each other. One band is coated with a row of tiny black diamonds; the other with a row of white diamonds and in the middle a square black diamond is placed in the setting perfectly.

"Char, this is it." I reveal, sliding the ring onto her slender pale fingers.

"I like it. You're right; this is perfect. When are you going to do it?" She asks, slipping the finger back off her hand and giving it back to the salesman.

"I was thinking sometime this week, maybe tonight, maybe next month. I just want everything to be perfect." I explain

"It will be." She confirms smiling.

After my purchase we go to Hasting's and I pick out a romantic comedy to watch with my girl as soon as she gets home. I also grab a couple cartoon movies and tons of candy for a future movie night that all of us can enjoy.

"Thanks for coming with me, Char."

"Not a problem, it was fun!" We ride home in the complete silence and once we're there, I call Bella from the inside of my truck and Charlotte dances off into her house.

"Hello?" She answers in a low scratchy voice.

"Hey, darlin'!" I greet happily.

"Ugh, hi." She groans into the phone.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." I have to ask, she sounds horrible.

"Yeah I'm fine." She simply states but I don't believe her.

"Are you sure, you don't sound fine." I accuse.

"Well I am. What do you want?" She demands angrily. What's going on? Why won't she talk to me? Something is defiantly wrong.

"Um," I say gently. "I just wanted to tell you that I loved you before you got on the plane to come back home."

"Oh." She states and then I hear muffling, crying maybe? In the background. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"It's okay; I'd just really like to know what's wrong. Maybe I can help." I say. What is going on?

"I'm not really sure." She sniffles. "I'll talk to you when I get home?"

"Okay," I murmur softly and leave it at that even though I am completely worried. "I love you."

"I love you too, cowboy." She whispers and hangs up the phone. Despite what she says, there is something wrong with her and I need to know what is. I need to comfort her. I need her in my arms.

I have a habit of over reacting so I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. She kept telling me she felt like something was going to go wrong. Could this be what she was talking about? To keep my mind off of her I go up to the entertainment room and pull out the futon. I lay blankets and pillows on it and set up the movie so it'll be ready when we walk through the door. The clock on the wall reviles that it's just after two in the morning, so get I in my truck and right as I start it my phone starts ringing an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper, it's Carlisle. Bella gave me your number."

"Hey, where you guys at?"

"We just landed in Houston. Do you want to pick us up?" he asks

"Sure, we'll have to wait for Bella though. She ran up to Forks to let Juliette stay with Charlie for a while. Her plane should land here in about a half an hour." I explain.

"That's fine, see you soon son." He says.

"Yep," I hang up the phone. As I near closer to the airport, I grow more and more anxious to know why my girl was acting so off.

Once in the airport I look on the screens to find out what gate Carlisle and Esme are and then what gate Bella is getting off at.

"Jasper!" Esme squeals before I'm even within twenty feet of them. She runs over and locks her arms around my neck, feet dangling off the floor. "I've missed you so much!" she reviles.

"I missed you too." I state not fully concerned about her; all my thoughts go to Bella.

"What gate is Bella going to be at, son?" Carlisle asks.

"Um, actually that one right there," I point across the hall. We all sit together at Bella's gate and Esme fills me in on the past three years. While I already know everything from Carlisle, I don't say anything because I am unable to participate in a conversation. I nod, smile and throw in the occasional 'yeah's, giving the appearance I am listening but all thoughts that cross my mind lead strait to Bella's strange behavior.

After what seems like a hundred years, her plane land and passengers start departing off with their bags and screaming children. Bella is the last one through the door. Her eyes are black and her usual beautiful pale skin has a transparent look to it. She runs into my arms and barriers her face into my neck, where it fits so perfectly. She is tearlessly sobbing into my neck so I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my torso.

"Shh…" I coo running my hand through her hair. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's okay." I say trying to convince myself more than her. Did she run into someone in Forks? The Volturi? Or even worse, Edward? I swear to God if he hurt her one more time, I will kill him. I carry her bridal style to my truck and place her in the middle of the front seat and I climb in. She burrows herself into my side so I drop my arm around her side and bring her in close, I can feel her shaking.

"You're so upset." I state, seeing her like this breaks my heart even more than I ever thought possible. At red lights and stop signs, I place kisses through her hair and on her temple. Carlisle and Esme sit quietly in the back; even Carlisle hasn't seen Bella like this, he knows something is wrong, too.

***Bella's POV***

I open my eyes and drop the flimsy white liar and rest my forehead on the cool stall door like I already did earlier today. After three big breaths I pick it up again. Well there it is two little pink lines. Impossible. Unbelievable. But there they are, just staring me in the face. Through the chatter of the busy airport I hear my plane is boarding so I put the test back in the box and stick the box into my back pocket. The plane ride to Houston is over much faster than I'd like. I am so afraid everything I've been handed is going to be ripped away from me just as quick as it was given to me. While my cowboy is nothing like Edward I can't help but fear that he'll leave me too. I knew I shouldn't have got involved with him. He's too good to be true and I knew that from the day I opened my eyes from the change. When I land I should just run back to Forks and live there forever with no man.

But once the plane lands, I sit in the plane until the stewardess prompts me to leave and Jasper is at the end of the jet way with Carlisle and Esme. I lock eyes with him and while I thought I could just run away, I can't. My feet lead me until I collapse into his chest. I am holding on to him for dear life. He pulls me up and carries me bridal style to his trucking, cooing me the whole way there. I snuggle into his chest and start shaking from the dry sobs, I can't lose him. Once home he helps me out of the truck and drags me inside the house.

"Tell me what's going on." Jasper states gently.

"Take me upstairs?" I ask quietly.

"Sure, Carlisle you and Esme can have my room if you want it. When you go upstairs follow the hallway until you meet the end door." Jasper directs.

"Okay, thank you, son." Carlisle smiles. Jasper grabs my hand and leads me to the entertainment room where the futon is pulled down with piles of blankets and pillows on it and the T.V. on with the menu of a movie. He walks to the futon and sits on the edge.

"Bella, something is wrong. Tell me." He demands.

"First, can you promise me something?" I ask. I just have to make sure.

"Anything, darlin'," he answers.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." He stands up and grabs me into a tight hug.

"I will never leave you, you hear me, I will never leave you." He pulls away and grabs both my hands and despite logic, tears boil over my eyes again. I can't fucking lose him. I am scared to death to tell him this. Once bitten, twice shy.

"Are those tears?" He questions tracing the underneath of my eye with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah, I know it's not possible but that's not the first one that's fallen tonight." I reveal.

"Tell me, why are you so upset." He demands again. He doesn't even seem phased the tears. I do the only thing I can think of. I pull the box out of my pocket and give it to him. He grabs it and looks at me in confusion.

"Open it," I murmur. He doesn't say anything just removes the test and looks at the result. "It's positive," I whisper.

"Imposable." He barley says and starts shaking it. "Bella, I can't, I just…"

"You said you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" I scream tears are now streaming down my face. My fists ball up and I start pounding into his chest until he wraps his arms around me, pulling me in close.

"I'm not going to leave you, even if the sun burns out. Darlin' I love you so much. I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone. Please believe that. Edward was a fucking idiot to leave you. I was just going to say that I can't believe this." He pushes me away revealing his smile. He's still whipping fresh tears off my cheeks. Finally a smile pulls the corners of my mouth, he's not Edward and I feel like an ass for even thinking for even the smallest fraction of a second that he was.

"How can we be sure?" I ask.

"I'll go get Carlisle? Maybe he knows something about this?" He places a hand on my stomach and smiles so big that his eyes are now twinkling; he leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead before going downstairs. I sit down on the edge of the futon and I find myself placing my hand on my stomach. This isn't possible. Juliette wasn't possible. Vampires aren't real. These things don't happen.

Carlisle and Jasper burst through the door, my cowboy still smiling.

"Hey, Carlisle,"

"Hi, um, want to tell me what's going on?" He asks with a small smile of his own.

"Well, I know this imposable but I think I'm kind of, sort of, maybe…Pregnant?" I stutter. He just looks at me in shock so I explain. "I seriously feel sick. My back hurts, I have a head ache and here's the weird part, I slept. I actually fell asleep today at Charlie's. I feel week and tired. I remember feeling this way with Juliette but this sickness is much stronger. Jazz, when you called me you asked me what was wrong. I just threw up. Blood. I threw up blood from the deer I'd attempted to take as soon as I got into Forks." I explain. Jasper walks over to me and picks my up bridal style for the second time tonight.

"You feel sick?" He asks putting his cool lips on my clammy forehead.

"Miserable," I whisper. "You're lips feel good on my forehead." I close my eyes and murmur.

"Baby," he coos, running his hands through my hair. "Tell me how to make her feel better." He demands to Carlisle.

"I don't know, Jasper. I've never read or heard anything like this before. The only thing I can suggest is we wait a couple months and see how everything works out. She said Juliette was normal except for being a little premature, maybe this one will be the same way?" He questions but I don't absorb anything he's saying I feel much better just being in Jasper's arms.

"Will you help me research this tomorrow?" Jasper asks.

"Sure," and with that Carlisle leaves the room to just me and Jasper. He walks us over to the futon and lays down letting me lay on his cool body. He wraps his arms around me cooling me further down.

"I feel much better just being in your arms, cowboy."

"You belong in them. Tell me what you're feeling. Are you thirsty? Are you hungry? Do you want to sleep?" He asks shooting one question right after the other.

"No! Defiantly not thirsty! I could go for a pepperoni pizza with thick crust though. I'm not really tired right now, just feel off." I reveal.

"Well, I will order us a pizza, okay?"

"Thank you. Oh and Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much. So unbelievably much." I say closing my eyes while he continues running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, too." He orders the pizza and I think I fall back asleep. Dreams actually float across my eyes. Jasper and I walk hand in hand down the beach both of us sparkling in the sun as we laugh. He pulls me out into the ocean and attacks me with kisses. He takes me out deeper into the water and he starts stripping me of the tiny white string bikini I'm wearing. But someone grabs my foot and pulls me down to the ocean floor. I hold my breath and I find my attacker. Edward.

I wake up shaking and screaming in fear but Jasper's arms hold me tight keeping me from shaking too much.

"Baby, shh. It's okay, I got you." He coos sliding his hand under my hoodie, rubbing my back. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No, is the pizza here?" I ask.

"Yep. Just got here, do you want a slice?" He asks starting to move me over to the free part of the futon.

"Yeah, I can get it though." I smile. He's going to be one of those Daddies' who won't let the girl do anything for herself. This will be a long pregnancy.

"I want to do it though!" He says.

"Okay," I push my back against the wall and he hands me a slice of pizza and gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. He grabs a Corona and bottled water. Jasper sits down by me and takes a small slice for himself. He reaches over to grab the remote plays the movie. I devour half of that pizza before I am completely full. He gets up to get another beer.

"Darlin'," He says while walking back towards me.

"Yeah?"

"So, I haven't really had this planned and I know we haven't been together long, I love you so much. So much more than I ever loved Maria or Alice, that was fake, what we have is real." He sits down at the edge of the futon and pulls my feet into his lap. What is he doing?

"I want you, forever. I wasn't planning on doing this tonight but after seeing how upset you got before telling me about our baby; I just never want you to feel that way again." He slides off the couch to one knee and grabs my hand. "The circumstances that brought me to you are not how I dreamed of being with you. But even in high school, I wanted you but you couldn't be mine. Over the three years we we're separated not a day went by that I didn't think about you, but I didn't want to admit that I was wrong leaving you. But even now I can't believe that I have someone who means as much as you mean to me. I will never leave you; you are mine until the sun burns out. I promise you this much, I will never leave you and even if the sun doesn't come up, I will still love you. Everyday of forever. Take my last name, darlin'? Will you marry me?" He pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and he opens it, presenting the ring to me. Tears start rolling down my face again.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to be yours forever and ever! I love you!" He gets up and places a kiss on my lips and slides the ring onto my left hand. It's not what I had always pictured for my ring but its perfect, the black and the white intertwines beautiful and no one else will have one like it. It really is beautiful and it'll stay on my finger until the world ends. I pull him down onto me by his neck and attack his mouth with mine. He parts his lips for me to slide my tongue inside. He tastes so fucking good. I trail my kisses down to his neck.

"Oh, God," he whispers. We lay down on the futon and he takes me into his arms. "Go to sleep, my love." He whispers.

"Sing me to sleep?" I ask with my eyes closed.

"Your smile just captured me. You were in my future as far as I could see and I don't know how it happened, but it happens still. You ask me if I love you, if I always will. Well, you had me from hello. I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes, you won me, it was over from the start. You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know? You had me from hello. Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall. One touch, you brought it down. Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground and I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again. The last time was the last time I'd let someone in. But, you had me from hello. I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes, you won me, it was over from the start. You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know? You had me from hello." He sings in his deep rustic, southern twang voice while rubbing my back and before I know it I'm fast asleep

*****************************RM*******************************

The next morning when I wake up I'm still cradled in Jasper's arms. But his cool touch still doesn't stop the nausea from rolling over me. I scurry out of his hold to run to the bathroom and drop on my knees in front of the toilet. He grabs my hair and pulls it out of my face while I get rid of last nights' pizza, gross. He helps me up and leads me to the shower with concern written all over his face. He starts the shower, kisses my forehead then undresses me and then himself. He massages shampoo into my scalp and covers every inch of me with body wash. When I try to do the same to him, he won't allow it.

"Come on, cowboy! Let me help you!" I beg while batting my eyelashes.

"Nope! You just stand there and take care of our baby!" He whispers into my ear and places a kiss on my neck. Once done with the shower he helps dress me into a pair of his sweats and an old t-shirt. I pull my hair up into a weird half pony tail, bun thing.

"You look beautiful, darlin'."

"Shut up!" I playfully smack his chest and he carries me downstairs, careful not to set off the morning sickness again, to talk to Carlisle.

"Good morning, guys." Peter greets. He's sitting in one of the chairs with Char on his lap as they read the morning paper.

"Hey," I answer. Carlisle and Esme sit in the other chair so we take the couch. Jasper sits down and places me beside him I curl my legs up and lean into him.

"Do you want me to tell you what I found, Jasper?" Carlisle asks.

"First let's tell Peter and Charlotte. That okay, darlin'?" Jasper asks me.

"You tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Char's curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Well we're not exactly sure how this is possible, but I am hoping Carlisle has answers. But we're pregnant! Oh, god I never thought I'd be able to say that!" He chuckles, kissing the top of my head again.

"Really? How does that happen?" Peter asks in shock.

"You see, Peter, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" I start giggling but he cuts me off.

"Bella, please!" He chuckles. "I meant the baby thing. How do you know?"

"I just remember what is like when I was pregnant with Juliette and this is like that on steroids." I explain.

"I think that's awesome!" Char screams. "I'm so excited!"

"I don't think anybody is excited as Mister Daddy over here." I giggle while cuddling into Jasper's side.

"Tell us what you found." Jasper asks Carlisle.

"I didn't find much of anything. I only found the information that I already knew about hybrids, but here's my assumption. Every hybrid's mother as died giving birth to them because they crawl out of the mother and kill them. Juliette didn't do that; she's far more human. Here's my thought, since Bella birthed and survived a slightly vampire baby, maybe her body is able to change to accompany the growing baby?" Carlisle wonders. "Maybe you're getting your human qualities back is because you are pregnant? We'll just have to take one day at a time. In the mean time I'll get a job at the hospital so we can run blood tests and check up on your baby to see what we're dealing with."

"That would be awesome!" I exclaim.

"But just for now let me see if I can figure this out. What do you feel like Bella? I want to know every detail. Maybe this will be nothing more than a regular pregnancy." Carlisle mentions.

"Well, I'm hot for a start which makes me clammy and then I'm nausea to the point where I throw up. It helps when Jazz touches my forehead though, helps it. My lower back hurts really badly like someone is inside stabbing me with a knife. I've had a headache for probably three days now and I'm tired, I'm actually sleeping and the thought of animal blood repulses me." I explain. "With Juliette I had a little morning sickness but in no way did I feel this miserable with her."

"Maybe this will just be normal, but a harder pregnancy." Carlisle murmurs.

"Maybe, but I'm with you, let's just take one day at a time until we learn more about him." I agree taking Jasper's hand to place it on my stomach and I place mine on top of his.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know; I'm kind of afraid to eat." I confess.

"You have to eat, sweet heart." Esme says.

"Okay," I try to get up but Jasper holds me down.

"What do you want? I'll get is for you." He smiles, there is no us in arguing with him.

"Can I just have dry toast and some orange juice?" I ask.

"Absolutely," he chimes and then steps into the kitchen.

"He's going to drive you insane, you know that right?" Peter chuckles.

"Yeah, but that's okay. He's just excited; I didn't get any of this treatment the first time around." I say.

"That's right, so I'm going to give you enough to cover both times." Jasper smiles as he comes back in with my juice.

"Thanks, cowboy." I smile before pressing my lips to the cold glass, drinking the extra pulpy orange juice.

"You're welcome," he says has he walks back into the kitchen and returns with two pieces of toasted bread. I take one of the corners of the bread and nibble around the edges. Jasper sits down beside me to take me into his side once more and he places his cool, slender fingers on my forehead.

"That feels so good, Jazz." I whisper while closing my eyes to view my future family. Peter and Char are married. She is standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around her torso. Jasper stands by him holding Juliette and I'm standing in front of them holding our new baby. Maybe everything is going to work out just like Jasper said.

**A/N So, is everything going to be okay like Jasper said? Jasper proposed in the way I have always dreamt of being proposed to besides the whole pregnancy thing lol.**

**Remember review=teaser! so leave me some love!**

**See y'all next week!**


	16. Chapter 16 Just Fishn'

**A/N Happy Superbowl Sunday everyone! First off thank you all so much for your reviews and love! I am so terribly sorry I didn't have time to send my teasers for this chapter, so I'll make you a little deal. If you want to review tell me if you would rather an extra long teaser of chapter 17 or if you'd like me to just post it early! Voting stops Thursday so let me know! Ill answer reviews at the bottom, see you there!**

**Chapter 16**

**Just Fishin'**

**Trace Adkins**

**Jasper's POV: **Our kid free weak flew by and I refused to let Bella sit on a plane for five hours while she was still feeling so sick, so Peter and Charlotte go to Forks to get our little girl. Every morning we had the same routine she'd wake up and kneel before the toilet and I held her hair then I cleaned her up. She wore my sweats and I brought her dry toast, you'd think she'd be able to keep that down, but she can't keep anything down. But I love to cater to her every whim although she hates it. Though we only realized that we might be pregnant just a week ago, she as a very small, subtle bump extruding from her hips. I am so excited for this I can't sit still. But she seems so exhausted and so week it breaks my heart because I know that there is nothing I can do to help her but she never complains.

Anytime she'd fall asleep I'd kiss the top of her head and sit her cell phone by her and I'd go outside to work on our house. I'm not letting her in until it's completely done, which I think will be in a couple of months, before Peter and Char's wedding. Carlisle got his job at the hospital so today I am bringing Bella in so we can check on our baby. Our baby. Just thinking it makes me smile. I have always wanted kids but never dreamt it was possible. Even with Juliette, I love her to death but I missed the first three years of her life. I want to be there for this one, forever. I'm not going to let anyone screw this up for me.

I make my way into Peter and Char's house and Bella is still where I left her, laying on her back on the couch with her lips slightly parted as she sleeps. She's wrapped in two afghans with a fluffy pillow stuffed under head. She just looks so adorable sleeping peacefully I don't want to wake her up, I sit on the edge the couch and place one hand one her leg and the other gently grasping her foot through the blankets.

"Darlin', come on baby, wake up." I coo while gently shaking her foot.

"Mmm…" She groans as she rolls over to her side.

"Come on baby! Don't you want to see if Carlisle can see our baby?" I whisper.

"Yeah," she mumbles with her eyes still closed and her sleepy voice still hints how she's not done with her nap. She is just way to adorable. I gently pick her up and she clings onto my t-shirt, putting her head in my neck, where it fits just so damn perfect. Opening the front door with my foot, I set her in the front seat and I hop in the truck and start driving. My poor little darlin' just can't keep her eyes open, so I grab her hand and I squeeze it gently to get her to stay awake. Helping her out of the vehicle, we walk hand in hand through the hospital to Carlisle's private office. He leads us to a small, crowded room in the back of the hospital where a bed and an ultrasound machine are in. I help Bella up to the bed and she lies down, putting her hand on her stomach and I join her.

"Are you excited?" She asks grabbing my hand.

"I'm freaking out!" I chuckle. Carlisle walks over to Bella and instructs her to lift her shirt up. He squeezes some gross goo onto her belly and rubs a wand over her and looks to the screen.

"Okay, Jasper, you see that little black dot right there?"

"Yeah?" I answer while Bella squeezes my hand.

"That's your baby, son."

"Really?" I breathe in amazement. So we weren't wrong, we are having a baby. I get up and kiss Bella on her forehead and make my way down to her lips.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, darlin'." I whisper.

"I know," she answers with a smile.

"Okay so this is a good thing we can see him up on the screen so we have a way of tracking him. I'd say based on this you guys are about 10 weeks along." Carlisle explains. "We're just going to let him do his thing, continue taking one day at a time."

"I agree," Bella says.

"Me too," I smile. After Carlisle scrapes as much of the goo off her that he can we take off back home. She sits in a lawn chair with one of those big sunhats on shading her face and huge sunglasses covering a majority of her face with my iPod in while she watches me as I work on our house. The inside is turning out way better than I ever expect. Everything is going to be perfect for my girls; I'll go to the end of the Earth and back for them. I've been concentrating on our house so much I didn't even notice the sun started setting.

"Whoa," Bella whisper's so quietly I barley heard her. "Jasper!" She screams. I literally drop everything in my hands and sprint over to her.

"What? Are you okay?" I practically scream panicking, grabbing her hand and cupping her face.

"Yeah, I think so." She grins. "Here," she grabs my hand and pulls it to her stomach. "Do you feel that?" Underneath her shirt a small thumping just barley moves around.

"Yeah," I whisper in true amazement. "That's our baby?"

"I think so," she answers and then pulls my t-shirt to pull me down so she can press her lips.

"That's amazing, darlin'." I murmur as I pull away from our kiss.

"I know," she smiles. I pick her up out of the chair and carry her carefully to Peter's house. She wraps her hands around my neck and buries her face behind her hair in my neck.

"Would my girls like some dinner?" I whisper into her hair.

"Your girls?" She questions with sleep taking over her voice.

"Yeah, I picture a little girl in there." I confess.

"I think he's a boy." She yawns.

"When can we find out? I can't wait to know what we're having!" I exclaim.

"Um, I don't know. I didn't find out until after Juliette was born, she liked to stay hidden from the camera for every ultrasound." She giggles.

"Can we ask Carlisle if he knows? I want to know if I can paint her room pink!"

"Mmm…Yeah." She murmurs and completely falls asleep in my arms.

Once in the house, I sit down in one of the chairs in the living room and hold her while she sleeps. Twenty minutes later Peter, Char and Juliette walk through the door.

"Daddy!" Juliette runs to me as soon as she hits the ground.

"Hi baby girl, did you have fun with Grandpa?" I ask while she climbs up the chair and sits on the arm of it.

"Yeah! Is Mommy sleeping?" She asks taking notice to the still passed out Bella in my arms.

"Yes, she doesn't feel too good right now so let's try to stay quite so she can get her rest, okay?" I explain.

"Okay!" She whispers.

"Hey, Juliette?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to ride my horse later?"

"Really? I can?" She enquires purely amazed.

"Yeah, let's wait until mommy wakes up first okay?"

"Yeah!"

***Bella's POV***

After my nap in Jasper's cradling arms, he made me a healthy dinner that consisted of a salad with crab cut up in it with a sweet vinergrete. It's safe to say that it was the best salad I have ever ate; he was right, he is a good cook. Then he tells me about his promise to Juliette. I dress her up in a pair of jeans and her purple plaid shirt. I fix her hair into braids and place the cowboy hat, which she got for Christmas from Peter, on her head.

"She looks so adorable, darlin'." Jasper whispers when he sees her.

"She kind of does doesn't she?" I giggle. Jasper carries Juliette outside to the barn and grabs a brush out of a basket on a shelf. He hands the brush to Juliette and walks over to a beautiful solid white horse.

"Okay, Juliette. This is Haylie, take this brush and brush all her hair down like this." He describes while holding her hand, guiding the bristles through Haylie's light gray, almost white, hair. Haylie looks excitedly at Jasper with her big brown eyes. After all her hair was down Jasper put Juliette down in front of my feet and takes a saddle pad and places it over Haylie's back then places the saddle. Once everything is latched and laced into place, he takes the hat off her head and puts a helmet on in replacement, and sets her on top of the horse. Jasper grabs the reins with on hand and with the other he grabs my hand. He leads us outside in a very slow walk so Juliette can get used to being on the horse. She's a little freaked out so I put my hand on her back and she calms down.

"This is so cool, Daddy." She yells.

"I know." He agrees. After twenty minutes of ridding we take Haylie back in the barn to unsaddled her and brush her again. When we're back inside the house, he leaves Juliette with Peter and Char in the living room who are both reading so Char decides to pull up a little kid book on Peter's iPad and reads it to her. Together they've snuggled into a blanket while they take turns pointing at the cartoon figures on the screen

"Come upstairs with me?" Jasper asks, lacing his hand into mine.

"Sure," I agree. He leads me to his bathroom and starts it with water and bubbles; he proceeds by lighting a few candles. Jasper pulls my t-shirt over my head, tugs his sweat pants off my body and leans in, pressing his cool lips to mine. I lay down into the soapy hot water and he sits on the edge of the tub to put his feet in the water. He leans over and places his hand on my stomach again.

"I think he's sleeping, cowboy." I giggle.

"I know. I just can't believe this! I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes you are." I agree letting my eyes close and let my hand wander on top of Jasper's hand resting still on my small rounded abdomen. While I had notice the new jeans I bought we're a little tight, I thought it was because of that, they're new. But after living in dresses and cowboy boots for the past few weeks, I didn't even notice my growing stomach.

"Darlin'?"

"Yeah?" I open my eyes to lock with his black eyed gaze. He's been so busy taking care of me and working on our house he hasn't fed. "You need to hunt, cowboy." I state.

"I'm fine." He smiles.

"Jazz," I stall. "I'll be okay for an hour. Take Carlisle and Esme. Go take care of you for a second!" I scold.

"I don't want to leave you, darlin'." He whines taking my hand and kissing the palm.

"Charlotte and Peter will be here; I promise I'll be okay, I'll even keep my phone on me." I bribe.

"Okay, if it makes you happy I will go, okay?" He chuckles.

"Yes that would make me happy, Jasper." I giggle.

When the bath ran cold, I pulled the plug draining some of the cold water and hit the faucet with my foot, putting new hot water in. After two silent hours in the bath, Jasper helps me out and dresses me in one of my tank tops and a pair of flannel pants fresh from his dresser and we walk hand in hand to the entertainment room where Charlotte and Juliette sit on the floor playing with the Barbie's she got for Christmas and Peter is watching a football game with a Snow West magazine in his hands.

"Hi, sweetie!" I say as I pat Juliette on the head while walking over to the futon.

"Do you feel better?" She asks.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I smile at her.

"Do you?" Jasper whispers into my ear with concern.

"Yeah, actually that bath and all this sleep I'm getting is really helping." I explain.

"Good!" He smiles. We sit on the futon together watching the game until nine and we tuck Juliette into bed on the couch in his room. He lies down on the bed and I lay on top of him, kissing his neck all the way to his lips I part my lips and he slides his tongue inside and fights with my tongue for dominance. His hands graze under my shirt and up my back as I pull the honey blond curls at the nape of his neck. I just can't get enough of him and desperately can't wait until our house is completely done. Jasper pulls away to place a cool lipped kiss on my forehead and wraps his arms around me.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep and he must have went hunting like instructed because when I wake up at five thirty the next morning I am completely alone in this big bed. I lay in bed stretching and scraping the sleep out of my eyes and for once I don't need to throw up. Maybe the miserable stage of this is over. This reminds me, Jasper wants to know what we're having. I get up and go downstairs where Carlisle sits at the dinette with multiple medical books opened in front of him.

"Good morning, Bella." He greets.

"Hey Carlisle."

"What's got you up so early this morning? You've been sleeping in usually." He notices.

"I guess I just couldn't sleep without Jasper." I assume.

"Oh," he chuckles. "He should be back soon. He and Peter went hunting just over an hour ago." He informs. I like that Peter and Char are trying to give this vegetarian lifestyle a chance.

"So what do you got going on here?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. He has at least ten thick books open in front of him with a laptop resting on his legs and a highlighter in his hands.

"Oh, just trying to figure out what you're going through. This is just so bizarre. You're sleeping and eating, yet your eyes have regained that newborn red color even though you haven't fed since before you went to Charlie's. But when I watch you move, you still have you're vampire speeds and strength. I can't even find any old legends about this." He explains with his voice full of confusion.

"It's because we're special." I smile, placing my hand on my little bump.

"That is true." He smiles.

"So, Jasper was wondering when we could find out the sex of the baby. He thinks it's a girl and I'm pretty sure he's a boy." I say.

"Well let's just keep going along the lines of treating this like a normal pregnancy. So if that's the case, we can look for that here in about five more weeks. But I think Jasper's right"

"Jasper's right about what?" Jasper asks as he and Peter walk in through the back door in the kitchen.

"I think you have a little girl coming." Carlisle explains and Jasper's eyes light up as he smiles.

"I told you, darlin'!" Jasper cries while kissing me top of my head.

"Why do you think that it's a girl?" I ask Carlisle, giggling.

"I'm just going off of old wives tales. You seem to be really sick and you're carrying high. Once you get your appetite back we'll see what you're craving. But I think I'd paint the room pink, Jasper." Carlisle chuckles.

*****************************RM*******************************

It's been a month since we found out we were pregnant and Carlisle is right I am carrying high and I can't get enough sweets, but Jasper does a pretty good job of keeping them away from me. Now three and a half months pregnant Jasper has really gone around the bend taking care of me, I can't even walk to the bathroom because he insists on carrying me. With every passing day, he grows even more excited than the day before and today will be no different. Carlisle has been doing weekly checkups on my but this week; he thinks he can tell us if the baby is a boy or a girl. I'm lying on Jasper's bed with my hands on my stomach and my eyes closed when running up the stairs disturbs the silent atmosphere I've set.

"Come on, darlin'! Let's go to this appointment!" Jasper yells, slamming the door open.

"Jazz, calm down!" I giggle.

"I don't know if I can! I'm so excited!" He continues yelling. He pulls my hand to get off the bed and he carries me, as usual, to his truck. It's so awesome knowing we can just take off and leave Juliette at home with Peter and Char. They love her so much that I think they'll kidnap her if they ever get the chance.

During the past month, Carlisle and Esme moved a log cabin on that little piece of property Jasper and I slept under the stars at. Esme lets us in, hugging me first and then Jasper then coming back to me putting her hands on my stomach, I'm only theoretically 14 weeks along now but look like I'm about 5 months.

"He hasn't been very active, lately, only if he hears Jasper's voice." I grin, squeezing Jasper's hand.

"It's true," he answer's loudly and our baby kicks under Esme's hand.

"Did you feel that?" I whisper.

"Yeah! Carlisle! Come here!" She screams. She grabs his hands and wraps them around my bump. "Jasper, talk to your baby!" He leans down so his mouth is right by my torso.

"Hi, I know you're a girl but mommy doesn't believe me, so can you show Grandpa that you are?" He chuckles and places his hand on top of my stomach, now every free spot of it is filled from the hands of Carlisle, Esme and Jasper but the little one defiantly doesn't have stage fright because he starts kicking everywhere. He's much stronger than Juliette ever was. I place my hand on Jasper's back and clench onto his t-shirt, closing my eyes, breathing through the pain until he calms down.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper asks standing back up, throwing his arm over my shoulders to pull me in close.

"Yeah, he's just strong, that's all." I say trying to convince him. If the baby is only 3 and a half months along and this strong now, I'm kind of worried what the rest of the pregnancy brings.

Carlisle leads Jasper and I to his office and I lay down on the hospital bed and Jasper holds my hand like he does every week. I lift up my shirt and Jasper leans in and leaves a cool kiss on my belly before Carlisle pours more of that nasty goo onto it.

"It's the moment of truth." I giggle.

"And I'm scared to death." Jasper chuckles.

"You guys ready?" Carlisle asks and we both nod. He places the wand on my bump and messages over it slowly. "Jasper, do you hear your baby's heart beat?"

"Yeah," he whispers in pure amazement and squeezes my hand.

"I know," I mummer back.

"Okay, so that's the arm and there are the legs." Carlisle explains, pointing at the screen. "Are you sure you want to know now?"

"Yes," Jasper yells.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're ready." Carlisle teases.

"Carlisle," Jasper growls. I seriously can't believe how excited he is for this and I'm the one who could bring him his dreams.

"Alright! Alright, Bella I'm sorry but Jasper is right. I think she's a little girl." Carlisle says placing his hand on my goo covered stomach. I think Carlisle is almost as excited as Jasper is. No, not really, not even close. Jasper gets up and presses his lips to mine.

"I told you, darlin'." He whispers with his damn smirk so I grab a fistful of his curls and forcefully bring his lips back to mine. The only thing that breaks our bond is Esme who comes in the room.

"So?" She questions overly excited just like Carlisle.

"You tell her, Jazz." I whisper.

"It's a girl!" He squeals.

"Oh, honey! That's great!" She runs over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. Seeing how excited Esme is over this makes me really wish Rosalie was here to enjoy it too. While never the greatest friends with her, which was mostly Edward's fault, he wouldn't let me get to know most of his family except for Alice. But I always knew Rosalie wanted children of her own and maybe watching this might help fulfill that dream for her.

"Do you guys have any baby names picked out yet?" Esme wonders once their hug separates.

"We really haven't thought about it, have we darlin'?" Jasper says.

"No, when I had Juliette I didn't know what I was going to name her until I saw her for the first time. She just looked like a Juliette." I explain. "But we can figure something out before she comes."

"Okay!" Jasper screams.

"So, with our little girl growing so fast, I want to check on her every day. Just to keep track of her growth and maybe we can determine when she'll come." Carlisle explains.

"Do you have any idea as of now when I'll get to meet her?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know son, I'd guess based on how fast she's growing, two or three month's maybe?"

"Really?" Jasper breathed excitedly.

"Yeah, but that's just a guess." Carlisle explains gently. It's so cute how excited Jasper is for this, so fricken' adorable!

After the ultrasound and chatting with Carlisle and Esme for the afternoon, we go back home and Jasper carries me to our new house from his truck.

"Close your eyes." He murmurs while were walking. "I don't want you to see everything until we get there."

"I can't wait to see it!" I giggle. He's been working so hard on this just for us, I just hope he knows how much I appreciate him for being the man Edward can never be. It was Jasper who stepped in to be a Daddy to Juliette and though I'd never want to admit it, I like that he wants to take care of me. I like being independent, doing everything for myself but with Jasper, he wants to take care of me and I'm okay with it.

"Okay, it's not completely done yet but I want to show you the inside. I can't wait for you to see our house." Jasper interrupts my thoughts.

"Okay, I'm so excited! I'm positive it's going to be perfect!" He walks to the front door and places his hand over my eyes to sit me on my feet.

"Okay darlin', open your eyes." He whispers taking his hand away from my eyes.

**A/N Okay so Jasper is going to show Bella the house even though it's not completely done yet but he just cant wait! **

**So everyone was pretty excited to see Jasper was getting his own baby so that's cool haha. So there's no way to tell if Juliette will get a baby sister but Carlisle and Jasper seem to think that she will be a girl. What do you guys want? I have names picked out for both so let me no what you want! And to MaryMary123, you crack me up, yes Edward is an ass but we will find out why he left! And to OliviaWilliams, wow you do think Alice and Edward are quite the dicks don't you haha. That's okay me too but don't worry Jasper and Bella will get their revenge ;) Angelvnzl, of course Jasper is ready for the emotions, that is his specialty lol. And to everyone I didn't mention in this please no I love you all and read everyone of your comments, thank you for all your support and remember to tell me what you want a teaser or early update!**


	17. Chapter 17 Home

**A/N Okay, so here's the early chapter 17! Hope everyone enjoys and thanks for all the love! Ill get back to answering all reviews next week!**

**Chapter 17**

**Home **

**Dierks Bentley **

**Bella POV: **Once I open my eyes I can't believe them, their lying, they have to be. We're standing in a small but extravagant entrance and to the left is a built-in cabinet with a chest in front of it and to the right a set of stairs made of half logs for steps and log railings. We're standing on hard wood floor and through the arch way I can see our living room. He squeezes my hand and drags me through the entrance. The living room is big and open with a huge fire-place with stone surrounding it in the middle of the front wall. On the wall next to it upstairs hangs over like a balcony with railings around the floor. The wall adjacent to the fire-place has a huge hole cut into it so you can see into the kitchen and further down the wall is the arch to the kitchen. I pull him inside; it has a huge wrap around granite counter with an island in the middle. The hard wood in the kitchen has been replaced with a sandy colored marble tile. Every appliance is stainless steel and shiny. On one side of the counter he has two backless stools and above the counter three lights hang above. He pulls me to the end of the kitchen where there is two glass doors leading outside. Jasper opens the doors and leads me outside. Five slabs of flat rocks make as steps leading down the hill to the yard that has been completely fenced off with black iron railing and about 100 yards away is Peter and Charlotte's house.

"This is absolutely perfect, Jazz!" I screech while throwing my hands around his neck.

"You like it?" He asks in amazement, as if I didn't.

"I love it!" I pull away only a little bit so I can bring his face to mine and press his lips to mine.

"There's more." He whispers.

"Show me?"

He leads me back through the back door and immediately to the left is a small bathroom with the same sandy colored marble tile on the floor and a small shower in the corner. Back through the kitchen and the living room he leads me up stairs.

"I'm not quite done with up here. I have to finish painting then we can start moving in." He explains.

"Yeah?" I question excitedly.

"Yeah!" The upstairs balcony is amazing, there's room for a couch and a book shelf up here or just couches and chairs like in Char's house for a place to hang out. There are four doors along the side of the wall by the stairs and one at the end of the balcony.

"Okay," Jasper says dragging me to the room closest to the stairs. "This is Juliette's room. Don't be alarmed, Char kind of went overboard!" He chuckles and then opens the door. White carpet is on the floor and all the walls are painted a light pink. Not that God awful baby pink but a nice shade of pink darker than heaven clouds but lighter than a shade of bubble gum. There's a huge window on the left wall with a translucent white curtain with black trim hanging on a black rod with big rhinestones on the end. On the ceiling hangs a black chandelier with fake crystals drooping from the shades. A full size bed with a black rounded black bed frame is pushed against the wall and it's dressed with a white duvet with black buttons and pink pillows. By the bed is a small vanity with a tall black table lamp and by the window a small cabinet. The wall with the door as a walk in closet and there's a door across from the bed.

"She thought if we went with black and white she'd never grow out of it and we can always change the pictures as she grows to go with her phases." Jasper explains.

"It's perfect; I know she'll love it!" I exclaim. He guides me into the room and opens the door into a bathroom about the same size as the one downstairs but this one has one of those old-fashioned bathtubs against the wall and a shower beside it. It's has a bright shade of aqua blue with small white paisley patterns. The shelves are left open and they're fully stocked with neon colored towels of every color. He pulls me through the bathroom to stop at the other door and stands in front of it.

"This is your room, sweet heart." Jasper smiles putting his hand on my swollen torso. When he opens the door it's not at all what I was expecting. Instead of an extravagant, over exposed nursery, there's nothing inside and the walls are still white and has matching white carpet like Juliette's room. "I was hoping we could pick out her stuff together?"

"I'd like that." I murmur pulling him into a kiss. I wouldn't want to be having anyone else's baby, he takes such good care of us and likes to keep me involved. Would he have been this way with Juliette? Yeah. I'm sure he would. He scoops me up bridal style and takes me out of the room and walks to the end of the hall.

"And this, my beautiful bride-to-be, is our room." He says letting us into the door at the end of the hall. The hard wood floor has been replaced with a deep maroon colored plushy carpet that will squeeze between our toes when we walk bare foot. There's a huge California king sized bed with a black duvet and white, red and black pillows with feathers on them. There's a huge rounded window that overlooks the entire ranch and the sun is setting cascading oranges and reds over the trees. He put a dark chestnut colored dresser in front of the bed with at least fifteen candles on it and a dried red rose lies across it. On the wall across from it has a small electric fire-place in front of it and a T.V. hangs above it on the wall. There's paintings of the sun setting on the beach and paintings of the sun setting over our ranch. By the door, to what I'm assuming is a closet, hangs three small pictures on chains of flowers. Pictures that I took in highschool.

"Are these mine?" I ask pointing in amazement.

"Yeah, Char picked up your old jump drive when she picked up Juliette. We got them professionally printed and I built the frames. Check this out," he leads me to the edge of the window. In one of those picture frames that has twenty individual frames all over lapping each other are pictures I took during Christmas. Ones with Juliette throwing shinny Christmas paper in the air, ones of my Dad, Peter and Jasper standing together, one of us girls all standing together and my favorite is in the biggest place; the picture of me, Jasper and Juliette. He has her thrown on her hip and his arm thrown around me. Our first family picture.

"We'll have to do this again when she comes." I whisper in amazement, pointing at the picture.

"We' will, darlin'." He promises while leads me to another door.

"This is the master bathroom." He informs letting us in the door that's by a huge dark brown chest of drawers. Inside the same marble lays on the floor and a huge two man tub is tucked in the corner. One wall is painted a dark café brown and the rest a light tan. He put in one of those huge showers with jets and a great big shower head that makes it feel like it's raining over you when you're inside. The shelves are stalked with light and dark brown towels to match the walls. The granite counter has two sinks with old fashioned gold faucets and the toilet is in its own little room.

"This is flawless, Jasper! Did you have someone from the home network come here and build this?" I giggle.

"Nope! This is all me darlin'. This is how I always pictured my house, well with exception of our girls' rooms." He smiles pulling my chin up so my lips meet his.

***********************************RM*********************************

After the grand tour, Jasper grilled Juliette and I a piece of chicken and some fresh veggies. He tucked her into his bed and once she was fast asleep he threw his guitar over his shoulder and grabbed a couple pairs of sweat pants and t-shirts for the two of us.

"Hey Peter," he says once we're down stairs.

"Yeah?" He asks. His sitting on the couch with Char pulled up on top of him while she reads a book and he runs his hands through her hair.

"We're going to spend the night in our new room; can you keep an eye on Juliette? We should be back before she wakes." Jasper tells Peter.

"Yeah, breaking in the new bed early?" He chuckles.

"Shut up." Jasper growls punching him in the arm with a smile.

Despite his hands full of clothes and his guitar on his back he still carries me to our house. Our house. Just the thought makes me smile.

"Why are you smiling that pretty little smile, darlin'?" He asks while we're walking.

"Just thinking about us." I confess.

"Care to explain?" He wonders.

" Four months ago if someone would have told me that the greatest man of my life was going to walk in and take every ounce of insincerity and fear out of me, I wouldn't have believed it. Four months ago, even in my wildest dreams, I would not have pictured my life being as perfect has it is now. Juliette has her daddy and her grandparents and an awesome aunt and uncle. Every day I'd think about you guys and how much I had wished for you to come back to see her, but not once did I dream of being engaged, soon to be living in the house of my dreams or even having another baby. You've completed my life, Jasper. I love you so much." I ramble.

"Baby, you've given me everything just by giving me a chance. When I went to change you, it was because I had to clean up after Edward. Charlotte was afraid if the Volturi found out about you they'd come after me and then her and Peter. So I went to you in anger but when I saw you, when we locked eyes, that little crush I had on you came back. I saw our lives together, I knew you were the one right that second and I was scared to death. I was done with women. I didn't trust Maria and Alice and I fell out of love. I didn't want to admit that I could be in love again. Alice tried to take the country out of me, but like you can't take country out of a southern boy." He grins. "I pushed the thoughts of you out of my head and changed you and I heard Carlisle voice telling me to stop. I was so distracted by the visions of us when I took your blood, I couldn't stop. But I did. When you told me that you felt like you loved me, those were the best words I have ever heard. When we held hands for the first time I felt a spark that I had never felt before. You've came into my life, gave me a love that I didn't think would ever happen to me. I need you, forever. I love you, forever and ever." He opens up and kisses me before setting me back down to my feet to let us in our house. We go upstairs and he sits on the edge of our bed, so I join him.

"Do you remember way back when you promised you'd sing with me?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think I remember that." I giggle.

"Well darlin', while you were in Forks I wrote us a little something." He explains.

"Sing it to me?"

"That was kind of my plan." He chuckles and starts strumming the beat up strings on his guitar. "We didn't care if people stared; we'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room; it's hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep saying that we're okay. But I don't want to settle for good, not great. I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again. Been so long, bet you forge the way I used to kiss your neck." He stops singing but counties playing. "Then you sing remind me, remind me. Okay?"

"Sure," he starts singing again so I join. "Remind me, remind me."

"That was awesome!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, it was." I yawn.

"Are my girls getting tired?" He questions.

"Yeah, but first can we take a shower?"

"Can I help?" He asks timidly.

"That's what I meant." I pull my bottom lip into my mouth.

"Oh," his eyes light up. We walk hand in hand to our bathroom and I strip him down but he has to help me get the pajamas off my ankles.

"Nothing makes a girl feel sexy like not being able to reach her toes." I say.

"I think you look beautiful, baby." He reassured placing a cool hand on our baby. We enter the shower and he turns on all the jets.

"This is so cool! It feels so good on my back." I mention.

"Does your back hurt?" He asks with that same look of concern on his face he had when I first told him.

"Yeah," I whisper while closing my eyes because he's already pulled me into his arms and starts massaging it. "That feels so good, Jazz."

"Good." He murmurs and I pull away from his embrace, stand on my very tippy toes to reach his lips. I open mine slowly and we're off in perfect synchronization. I attack his jaw line and make my way to his neck and start nipping at where his jugular is. The burn is back, I need some and before I know what I'm doing I press my still sharp vampire teeth into his neck.

"Oh, god!" He mumbles incoherently and throws his head back; I watch his eyes roll to the back of his head. The blood flows over my tongue, down my throat and despite the blood I took in Forks, this is pure, musky and perfect. I pull away and I feel the venom pooling in my mouth so I seal the wounds with my tongue. I can literally feel the blood circulating throughout my body, making me stronger both physically and mentally. While I could sleep, I don't need too.

"I should have done that a long time ago." I whisper.

"How long have you been thirsty?" Jasper asks.

"It just kind of came over me right now. Weird right?"

"Very," he grins. I walk my fingers up his chest until I meet the back of his neck. I gently pull the dampened blond curls on the nape of his neck and lean in close to his ear.

"I want you," I growl.

"Won't I hurt her?" He questions.

"No," I giggle.

"I don't want to take any chances!"

"Please?" I beg lowering my hand to the top of his dick and pausing for a moment before wrapping my fingers around his shaft.

"Mmm…No… I don't… Oh god! What if… mmm… I scare her?" He mumbles because I've started stroking him up and down slowly.

"You won't." I reassure picking up my pace and squeezing a little harder with each pass.

"I'll just… mmm…give you…fuck! This." His disoriented words escape and he traces his hand up the inside my thighs and teases there briefly before slipping one finger inside.

"Mmmph!" I groan and run my thumb over his tip.

"I'm going…mmm… to cum!" He whispers.

"I want you too, right now!" I state. He pumps his fingers in and out of me faster and circles around inside. "Mmm, me too!" I moan. With one more pass he lets go, filling my hand with all of him.

"Fuck!" He screams his satisfaction causes my walls to tighten until I'm just about there. The coils are wound up so tight right now it only takes on nip at my neck from Jasper to make all of them snap.

"Oh, god, Jasper!" I shriek as the last one lets go.

"How was that?" He asks with that damn half smirk.

"Amazing," I lean in to give him one last peck before we get out of the shower. Jasper wraps me into a new plush towel and helps me get some clothes on. We lay down on our bed and he pulls me into his arms and rests a hand on our baby.

**A/N what did everyone think of Jasper's house that he built?! Its kind of my dream house so I love it haha... okay see yall next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello, yes, yes I know this is way late but I've kind of lost all inspiration for this story, I know sad day but here's chapter 18! Hope you all enjoy see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 18**

**Jasper's POV: **The next morning we join with Peter and Charlotte for breakfast. I make all three of my girls a small fruit salad and a spinach and cheese omelet. While whipping together the eggs with that little splash of milk I realize how overly grateful I am Esme got me in the kitchen way back then. Who would have thought those endless hours of slaving over the stove with her would someday be a useful skill to have. Thinking back, I can't even begin to count the millions off cupcakes I frosted for her or the dozens of cookies I took out of the oven for her. I admit it I am a momma's boy. If Emmett and Edward were ever watching football, you could find me in the kitchen with my mom and my sister cutting up vegetables for the soup Esme, stirring and throwing in random seasonings into the pot. That's how she cooks, just throwing in random ingredients and somehow they'd work together creating this amazing soup. Once the food was prepared we'd later bring to the local homeless shelter wherever it was we were living at the time. Peter and Char sit at the dinette with Bella and Juliette. Char shows Juliette the comic section in the paper as she and Peter share the paper. They are hidden behind the morning paper, reading it together.

I pour a tall glass of orange juice for my darlin' and fill a Sippy cup full of milk for my baby girl.

"You take such good care of me, cowboy." Bella mentions as I set a plate of fruit and eggs in front of her.

"Hey, it's what I do." I chuckle as I pull a stool from the counter to sit at the table with the family.

"Hey, Jazz, look at this!" Char says as she puts her side of the paper down and points at the ad. "It's an open mike night for an opening of a new coffee house in town. It's tomorrow night."

"You should totally sing!" Bella exclaims.

"No," I chuckle. There's no way I'm getting in front of a bunch of people and singing. The only person I sing to is my darlin' and sometimes Peter and Char, but that's it.

"Come on! How cool would it be? You'll be the best one there!" Bella convinces. If she wants this so badly, she'll just have to join me.

"One condition," I mummer.

"What?" She asks.

"Sing with me. Sing our song."

"Jazz," she stalls.

"You have a beautiful voice darlin'. You have to sing our song with me." I explain.

"Fine!" She smiles while playfully throwing her arms in a cross over her chest. Her eyes light up and she scurries to grab my hand and places it on her belly. There's my baby, just kicking away. I smile in amazement but her sigh takes my eyes off of her stomach and look at her face, covered in pain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask grabbing her hand and cupping her face with my other hand.

"She's just strong, so much stronger than Juliette was." She explains.

"Well she's got vampire from both her parents she's going to be." Peter mentions.

"That is true." Bella pants.

"Have you guys decided on a name for her yet?" Char asks.

"I like Lillian." Bella reveals.

"Lillian?" I question.

"Yeah, like Rosalie's middle name. I know how much she wanted kids and I always regret not getting to know her better and it's a pretty name." She explains. "What do you like?"

"I like Gracie, how do you feel about Lillian Grace Whitlock?"

"I like it!" Char exclaims.

"Me too, it has a nice flow to it." Peter agrees.

"I think it fits her." Bella smiles putting her hand on her stomach.

"It does," I agree pulling her t-shirt up a tiny bit so I can kiss her bump.

"Oh, we better get going darlin'." I mention after looking at the clock once she's done with her breakfast. Today we're going to show Juliette her little sister. We go upstairs and I help Bella into her white sundress, something she'll be comfortable in but still be able to go in to town with me later if she's up to it. She throws one of my plaid shirts through her arms and onto her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." I murmur giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm huge." She pouts.

"You're beautiful, darlin'." I repeat myself as I throw a pair of Wrangler's on and a gray t-shirt. We go back down stairs and I throw Juliette on my hip and grab Bella's hand to pull her up. "Are you excited to see you're little sister?"

"Yeah! How am I gonna see her?" Juliette wonders as Bella stuffs her feet into the brown cowboy boots I bought her for Christmas.

"Grandpa is going to show you pictures of her." Bella describes as I fasten her into the car seat in the back seat of my truck. Bella tucks herself into my side and her head in my neck. She plays with my hair as I drive.

Once Juliette is unfastened from the booster seat I help Bella jump out of my tall truck carefully. I let ourselves in and Carlisle leads us to his office and performs the same rituals as yesterday and Juliette is just as amazed as I am looking up at the screen. I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea that I did that. This baby is mine.

Once done we join Esme in the kitchen, who's taking muffins out of the oven and dumping them into a basket that is already full of them.

"So did you guys come up with a name for my beautiful granddaughter yet?" Esme asks while pouring sweet tea into a mason jar and in a Sippy cup. She splits a muffin in half placing one half on two plates to put a little butter on each one.

"You tell them what we decided, darlin'."

"Lillian Grace Whitlock." She reveals.

"Lillian?" Carlisle questions as Esme sits the tea in front of my girls.

"Yeah, like Rosalie. Edward never gave me the chance to get to know her and everyone just misjudged her. I know she always wanted kids. I want to do this for her and though I didn't know her or Emmett that well I miss them both." Bella explains.

"Plus, she's my sister." I smile.

"Well, I like it." Esme says looking at Carlisle like we've missed something.

**********************************RM**********************************

**Carlisle's POV**

Now that I've got my office in our new house set up, I've practically been in here sense we moved to Texas with Jasper. How is this even possible? She's pregnant and she feels normal. It's not killing her like the vampire hybrid in my research showed. Is the venom that is flowing through her veins preventing the unbearable pain she should be feeling right now? She still has her vampire speed and strength yet she sleeps, cries, and feels sick. After all this research I have come up with some theories. Juliette wasn't transferred any of her father's vampire gene's and she'll grow up with a normal life or she does have vampire qualities in her but will she'll grow into them eventually? If so, when? I don't know. If I take a blood sample from her it might help my theories and conduct new ones. The new baby, however, I'm assuming she has vampire genes because both parents we're vampires at time of conception and that would explain why she is growing so fast. Bella keeps telling Jasper she's fine but I know the baby is strong because it takes a lot of pain for a vampire to even feel just a little bit of discomfort. I just wonder how much stronger the baby will get before she can deliver. Will this baby kill her like the vampire/ human hybrid Nahuel? Or will this be normal? Well as normal as a pregnant vampire can be.

Soft tapping on my office door pulls me out of my magnitudes of unanswered questions and theories.

"Darling, it's me." Esme says.

"Come in, my love." She does as I ask and notice the mass amounts of books on my desk and open on the floor around me causing my office to be cluttered into a mess which concerns Esme. My office is never a mess. Everything needs to be put away in its spot with nothing moved out of order.

"You're working too hard, honey, why don't you take a break before Jasper and Bella get here?" She advises. I get up and pull her into my chest giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You worry too much, my love." I smile.

"It's what I do." She explains standing on her very tippy toes to place a light kiss on my lips. Over one hundred years together and I have yet to get bored with her.

Esme pulls me out of my office and into the kitchen. The overwhelming strong smell of freshly baked banana nut muffins fills our small kitchen.

"I thought maybe our granddaughter would like some." She explains when she notices me eyeing them in confusion. "Our granddaughter," she beams. But I'm just like her I can't believe we have Juliette and another one the way. It's not possible but I'm not going to question it, just take every day as a blessing because we may not be getting our family back the way it was but it's coming back together.

Slight buzzing of my phone on the counter pulls me out of my fantasy land. I pick it up but it's an unknown number so I ignore the call and take Esme back into my arms and graze my lips over her hair. My phone starts ringing again with that same unknown number.

"Maybe you should answer it?" Esme suggests.

"Nah, I'm sure it's just a wrong number or something." I say brushing it off, but when the phone starts ringing again, placing a peck on her lips but Esme pulls away to answers it.

************************************RM************************************

**Bella's POV**

"Really?" I ask Esme because we've just told her what we planned on naming our daughter.

"Yeah! I like it! Don't you Carlisle?" She grabs Carlisle's hand and I nibble around the edges of one of Esme gigantic, fresh out of the oven, muffins.

"These are yummy, Grandma!" Juliette says.

"Yeah, Jasper wasn't lying, you are a great cook." I agree.

"Oh, thanks!"

"So guys would you like to hear some new theories?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, what you got?" Jasper inquires.

"Wait! We want to know too!" Peter yells bursting through the front door of Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Okay, well why don't we move into the living room so we can all sit down and talk?" Esme suggests and throws Juliette on her hip. Jasper pulls me into his lap as he sits down in one of the chairs and protectively puts his hands on my swollen torso.

"Bella, I want to take a small blood sample from Juliette. If I'm able to learn more about her, maybe we can learn more about Lillie." Carlisle starts.

"Yeah, I agree, what do you think about her? Do you think she has vampire genes in her?" I question.

"I'm not sure. Just by watching her, I'd say no but I can't be absolutely sure." Carlisle explains.

"Well, since we're taking Gracie one day at a time, maybe we should do the same with Juliette?" I advise.

"I think that would be best, but I still want to take a sample, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Jasper asks brushing his lips through my hair.

"Pregnant." I giggle.

"Are you up to going shopping? Maybe we can pick out the paint for Lillian's room and get the stuff for her nursery? Maybe get some dishes and pots and pans for our kitchen? Get the rest of the furniture too?" He enquiries.

"I think we can go for a little while, Jazz." I answer. "And Carlisle and Esme can watch Juliette so he can finish up the research he wants."

"Yeah, we'd love to have her!" Esme shrieks.

"Great, Peter, Char do you want to come with us?" I ask.

"No, I need to stay home and get some hay bailed and Charlotte promised she'd help me!" Peter answers.

"Okay, maybe next time we go. I'm sure we won't get everything we need today anyway." Jasper explains and I get up off of him so he can get up. Lacing my hand in his we make our way to the truck.

First we stop at Low's to get paint and lumber to build shelves and cabinets for Lillie's room.

"What color do you like, darlin'?" Jasper asks while we're standing in front of a huge wall with swatches of paint samples.

"I don't think I want to do pink because I'm picturing pink bedding in her room, I don't want to overdo it." I explain.

"Do you like this color?" He holds a small square of yellow in front of me. I am not a yellow person by any means but this is perfect. It's a flawless shade of light yellow, like a shade of darker buttermilk.

"Jazz, it's perfect!" I say snatching the color out of his hands.

"I think this color would look really good with a slight jungle theme to it, don't you? Like cute little cartoon elephants and monkeys."

"I think that will look awesome!" After giving the guy at the paint counter our sample we wander aimlessly through Low's hand in hand until the paint was done.

We pick up our paint and drive to the mall to go to J.C. Penny's.

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be this much stuff to choose from!" Jasper breaths excitedly with his eyes huge looking around in the aisle.

"I know, do you want to get the crib first?" I ask.

"Sure," we walk through the aisle with all the cribs three times before we decide on a brown wooden one. I get a brown chair for us to sit in while we feed her or when she's up crying. We pick out a matching dresser and changing table and I let Jasper pick out the curtains, bedding and wall decals.

"Our baby is going to have the best nursery ever!" Jasper exclaims pulling me into his side giving me a kiss on the head. As soon as our cart is over flowing with clothes, stuffed toys, bedding and books, both for her and baby books for her daddy, we check out and take everything to the truck before going back inside to look at the furniture stores and two hours later we have everything from kitchen stuff to couches and curtains for every window on our house.

Before we get home, Jasper pulls off into a Ford dealership.

"What are you doing, Jazz." I wonder.

"Well we have a brand new empty garage at home and I always wanted a Mustang, I thought maybe you would help me pick one out?"

"A Mustang? Like that really cool red one over there?" I point through the windshield of the truck.

"Yes, just like that one." He mentions while parking, he open my door to grab my hand and pulls me out gently and we walk hand in hand towards the truck.

"Darlin' this may just be the car of my dreams. 2013, cherry red Shelby GT 500 with the classic black racing strip over the hood and roof, God she's beautiful. Look at this, super charged with 6,250 horsepower." He mumbles in amazement but he's lost me with all his car talk. But I put a smile on my face and nod occasionally acting like I have a clue in hell what he's talking about. "It's got 19 inch powder coated rims and everything! And check this out; she's a eight speed with black leather interior. I have to have it!"

"I can totally picture you behind the wheel of that Mustang." A sales lady walks up to Jasper.

"Yeah, she's perfect."

"Agreed but I know your blond curls will just look right being blown around as you drive in it." The lady says putting her hands on the hood and squeezes her arms to make her cleavage pop up more over her barley buttoned shirt. Okay lady, too far. Although Jasper never takes his hands off of the car. But I still grab his hand, it's not that I don't trust Jasper, I do, but this bitch has gone too far.

"Jazz, I think our daughter will love it when you teach her how to drive in this car." I growl never taking my eyes off of her cold, slutty eyes and I place his hand on our baby.

"You think?" He questions still not taking his eyes off the car.

"I know, and plus, I don't know how to drive stick, maybe my cowboy can teach me?" I smile throwing his arm over me and he kisses my cheek. Ha! There you go bitch, I will not give you the satisfaction of this sale. "And we would like to talk about this car with your manager. Run along now." I giggle throwing my hand in the air waving her off.

"Okay, he will be out shortly." She states coldly, well don't flirt with my man and you wouldn't have lost a sale.

When the man comes out he throws Jasper the keys and together we test drive the Mustang around town.

"Did you feel that?" Jasper asks as his feet shuffle below the steering wheel.

"Um, no?" Was I supposed to feel something?

"Exactly, this is the smoothest shifting car I have ever driven. I can picture her in our garage, can't you?"

"Yes, I can mostly because you haven't let that smile come down until I pointed it out to you." I giggle and he grabs my hand.

"I have to have it."

"So get it." I agree.

"Really?" He asks in amazement.

"Yeah, what the hell? You want it. Hell I want it. Get it." I state.

"You're so amazing. I brought this up to Alice once but she would not have it. According to her all we needed was her Porsche, well I want my Mustang." He chuckles.

Once back at the dealership after doing a couple burnouts in an empty parking lot and we both sign across the dotted line and we decide to just make payments so we don't raise suspicion with Jasper's money. No way should a couple as young as us have this much spare money. Once the first check is signed and given to the manager we both hop inside our new Mustang and Jasper calls Peter and put the phone on speaker so I can hear his reaction.

"Hey man, can you come down to the Ford dealership and drive my truck home?"

"What did you buy?" He growls through the static of the phone.

"You are speaking to the brand new owner of one of the sexiest cars ever made. I will introduce you to her when you get here, okay?" He chuckles.

"Okay." He agrees and hangs up the phone. Twenty minutes later, Peter comes and picks up the truck. I sit in the car while Jasper does his whole car talk gibberish again to Peter and then we're off.

"Hey Peter, do you mind grabbing some of this paint?" Jasper ask while grabbing four gallons in one hand and the other full of bags out of his truck.

"Yeah," We walk to the door together and the only thing I'm carrying is a teddy bear because that's all Jasper will allow. So I open the door letting us in.

"Hey, there home." A woman whispers and when I look to the stairs, I scream in excitement because I am not expecting who is sitting on the steps.

**A/N Well, well, well who's at Jasper's house? Any guesses at all? What did everyone think of Jasper's new car, I'm a Mustang lover so Jazz had to have one lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and everyone gets a teaser of the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heeeeeey! So, yes I know I know I haven't been on in almost four months :( but I'm hoping Ill get back to writing soon! I really don't know how to make this up to you guys so let me know how I can get on everyone good side again because after all I left you on a huge cliffy and to those who reviewed, if I didn't send teasers, im soooo sorry just let me no and Ill send you and extra long teaser of the next chapter when I write it. Mistakes may be bad because ive kinda lost intrest in this story but thanks for sticking around. Now, then on with chapter 19? **

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV: **"Emmett? Rosalie?" I breathe shocked.

"How did you guys find us?" Jasper asks.

"Last week we called Carlisle and told him we'd like to join him again." Rosalie starts, running her fingers through her shinny blond hair and Emmett throws his arm over her shoulder to pull her in close.

"He told us he found Jasper again. Then he explained how you guys mated and how happy you were we knew we had to come back." Emmett smiles.

"Okay, well why don't we get this stuff packed inside and we can talk. Peter, this is Emmett and Rosalie. I lived with them when I was with the Cullen's." Jasper introduces and Rosalie gets up and takes me into her arms.

"I'm so glad we're actually going to get the chance to know each other." She whispers in my ear and Lillie kicks as soon as Rose touches us. "What was that?" she asks. I pull away from our hug.

"That's Lillian. When Edward left me, he left me pregnant and that's why Carlisle thinks I'm able to have her. We're naming her after you, Edward told me how much you wanted children of your own and I was just telling Carlisle and Esme how much I wished you were here to help me through this. When he tried to leave me alone in the woods, I tried to stop him by explaining you. I want you to stay here and be a part of your niece's lives." I explain while smiling.

"Really?" She asks in amazement so I guide her hands and place them on my stomach.

"She likes you and yes really." I state.

"That's amazing." She whispers as she feels Lillie moves beneath her hands.

I stayed inside our house with Rosalie to catch up while Peter and Emmett help Jasper carry in all our merchandise and baby furniture inside.

"So," Rosalie starts. "Tell me about Juliette. I want to know everything about her. When we stopped at Carlisle and Esme's house we never saw her."

"I'm sure Esme put her down for a nap." I explain. "But anyway, she's just the greatest thing that happened to me. She brought me to Jasper. She's sweet, carefree and happy. Everything Edward wasn't. The only thing that proves that she's his is her green eyes and her weird shade of copper red hair, but she's beautiful."

"That's amazing. Is she, you know, have vampire in her?" She asks.

"We don't know. Carlisle has been busie researching legends and studying to learn more about her and more about this one."

"Do you know when you're due?"

"Carlisle said anywhere from two to four months. We don't really know; she's growing so fast." I explain while I sit on our bed with Rose while the boys put the crib together and arrange the changing table and dresser in our room.

"What have you guys been doing the past three years?" Jasper asks.

"Well after that awesome fight you and Edward had, we took off too. Rosie was sick of his shit too. We love Carlisle and Esme, we do. But we were just done with Edward. We spent the first year roaming through the States, parting and just living life to the fullest. The second year we moved to Switzerland where we bought a piece of land and built a resort for tourists. When that took off we called Carlisle to ask where he was at and if he'd like to join us in Switzerland but he said he found Bella and she brought him to you. While we've never been that close, Jasper, I always felt like you we're my long lost brother or some shit. So we came back." Emmett explains, screwing a screw into the crib.

"Yeah, it was always fun gaining up on Edward. We all had some good times, even if Edward was a dick. Those few times he wasn't, those are the times I remember." Jasper chuckles.

"Well, I just found Bella a few months ago. See Char, has a gift similar to Alice's. Instead of seeing the future, she sees the past. She told me about Bella so I went back to Forks to change her, she's my singer. I brought her and Juliette back here with me and we just started building this house and she's agreed to marry me." Jasper tells.

"It's true." I smile, twirling the ring around my finger.

"When are you guys planning to tie the knot?" Rosalie wonders.

"Um, we really hadn't talked about it much. I was thinking after Lillie is a couple years old. At least that way everything will be calmed down from Peter and Char and she can be in the wedding." I clarify.

"Peter and Charlotte are getting married in June." Jasper says. "Bella has been helping Char plan it; maybe you would like to help them, Rose?"

"Yeah, that would be so awesome!" She exclaims. All the talk of the wedding reminds me that I needed to call Charlie and Sue to invite them down for Peter and Char's rehearsal dinner.

"Hey, Dad." I say once he answers the phone.

"Hey, Bells! What's up?"

"Um, nothing much," which isn't a lie because I still haven't told him about Lillie. "I was making sure that you and Sue and everyone down on the Rez are coming down for Peter and Charlotte's rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah, we'll be there. Me and Sue, Seth and Leah, Billy, Jake, Rachel and Sara, Sam and Emily should all be down tomorrow night around nine." He explains. That will be good that they are all coming because I don't want to explain Lillie a million times.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow night. I love you Dad."

"Love you too, Bells." He says as he hangs up the phone, now just to confirm Jasper's 'family' in Alaska, the Denali's. I dial the number and his 'cousin' answers. After the whole falling out with the Cullen's they never took sides and still kept in touch with Jasper. They never forced the Cullen's down his throat and they didn't tell the Cullen's about him.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Tanya? It's Bella."

"Hey girl! What's up?" It's awesome that his family has only met me over the phone but I can tell we're all going to get along perfect.

"We were just making sure that you, Irina, Carmen, Kate and whoever else you wanted to bring are still coming down for Peter and Charlotte's rehearsal dinner."

"Yep! We should all be there Tuesday morning about 11 your time."

"Okay, that will be great! Just call us when you get off the plane, we'll lead you guys into the ranch."

"Okay! Can't wait to officially meet you Bella!"

"Me too! I'll talk to you in a couple days."  
"All right, talk to you later." She says as she hangs up the phone.

"Okay, cowboy, everyone has been called and your family and everyone up in Forks will be here over the next couple days." I explain.

"You guys are coming to Peter and Char's dinner too right?" Jasper asks.

"It'll be fun and I want to get to know Charlotte." Rosalie explains.

"You'll love her." Jasper promises while I yawn.

"Bro, I think you wore your girl out." Peter chuckles.

"Yeah, maybe I'll grab a nap before dinner." I say while crawling up our bed to the pillows.

"Hey, you know what we should do to get a little brotherly bonding time?" Peter wonders.

"What?"

"We should go hunting! Nothing brings a family together like killing something! I think we should see if Emmett is cut out to be a Whitlock." Peter explains with a smile.

"I'm in! Rosie, do you want me take you to Carlisle's?" Emmett asks.

"Sure,"

"Wait. I'd love to go with you guys, but I'm going to stay with Bella" Jasper says.

"No you're not!" I scream. "Go have fun with your brothers. You deserve some fun all you do us take care of me! Go have fun!" I scold.

"I like to take care of you and what if she comes when I'm not here?" He panics.

"Jazz, she's not going to come without her Daddy here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go have fun."

"Okay," he smiles.

"We're goin' huntin' boys!" Peter exclaims.

***Jasper's POV***

"Okay, Emmett, you can ride Charlotte's horse." Peter says while brushing over Lucy's brown main. "Want to grab that saddle?"

"Sure." Emmett answers as Peter throws the folded in half blanket on her back.

"Guys this is going to be awesome! Spring turkey hunting is a blast, trust me Em, you're going to love it." I say while fastening the rest of my saddle up on Haylie.

"Yeah? I haven't been hunting since Rosie found me. She doesn't really like to relieve how she found me even though I love some grizzly bear." He laughs. After Haylie is completely saddled I leave Peter and Emmett in the barn.

"I'll go round you up some gear, Emmett." I explain. Running into Peter's house I grab my 270 Weatherby and Peter's two 30-06's and I stuff three camo backpacks full of ammo, a pocket knife for each of us, flint stick, matches the whole bit. I change into my camo pants and throw a light camouflage jacket over my shoulders, then top my head with an orange beanie. When I go back out to meet Peter and Emmett, both of them have they're face painted with blotches of dark green and black.

"I think you went a little overboard, Peter." I chuckle while he climbs up on his horse, Dallas.

"No, I don't think so." He replies.

"Here, I don't have pants long enough for you so you're just going to have to go in jeans but I through a camo hoodie in here. It's going to be tight around your shoulders and here's a 30-06 and there's a row of ammo in the small pocket." I say giving Emmett a backpack and the gun, it's not my fault he's so huge. Once I've distributed the guns and backpacks, we set off into the woods on the three horses.

"So, you and Bella, uh?" Emmett asks about three miles in. The trail is just wide enough for all three of us to ride side by side and the trees hang over us in a canopy of yellow's and oranges; our horses pounding the trails with a low clipity-clop.

"Yeah, me and Bella. Man, she's great. She fits into my life so perfect." I say. It's amazing how even after three years of separation we can still talk easy with no awkwardness presenting it's while we talk. Even more amazing that Rosalie is excited to be here in Texas. She's not really a big outdoorsy girl. She was always inside with Esme and me in the kitchen. She liked helping others, she liked seeing people smile. Maybe she'll like this new life and fit in as well as Bella is.

"I thought you we're all over Alice. When you left, I thought you just said those things from the heat of the moment. I thought you'd go after her or I thought she'd come find you." He assumes.

"No, I meant every word I said that day. Carlisle said that Edward and Alice lived with them in Italy for about six months before they took off together. So I don't know or care what's going on about that. I really have no intentions of ever speaking to them ever again. But I will always love her but its like when you're dating someone and you break up. You always have that bond, you always have those memories and yeah, I miss her, but Bella is mine. When I changed her, I'd given up on love. I didn't think I would have that happily ever after you and Rose had until I learned she was my singer." I explain.

"Yeah, well good man. Maybe since we're all back together again we can start over." Emmett suggests.

"I'd like that." I agree.

"Hey, ladies hate to break up your little tea party but there's a group of turkey's over there in that clearing. Let's but some guy back into you guys." Peter chuckles pointing his finger where the turkey's reside. I slide a turkey call into my mouth and forcefully blow air into it while dropping my jaw creating that flawless tom sound. Peter grabs the box call out of his bag to ride about a half a mile up and jumps of Dallas. He hides into some bushes and shakes the box, answering my call. Emmett and I jump off our horses and follow his lead of hiding. I give Emmett a slate call and show him how to run the pick over the slate in small circles to perform a different sound of what a jake might make. Twenty minutes of turkey conversation, the turkey's come closer looking for us. Three toms' poof up to four times their size and I drop a bullet in the 30-06.

"I'm taking him." I whisper to Emmett, lying down on my stomach.

"Go for it."

"Get my 270 ready, when they start running take yours." I instruct, sliding the call out of my mouth to hold it in between my teeth.

"Alright." He agrees.

I line the little b-b into the slot on the sight at the end of the gun to aim. Once my sights are perfect on the target, I hold my breath to steady my shot and squeeze the trigger. Dropped him! In one shot! Damn I'm good. Twenty seconds later Emmett fires and the ringing of the bullet sounding through the barrel fills the forest. We step out of the blind to meet Peter in the middle of the clearing and start cleaning the birds.

"Thanks for taking my shot, ass hole!" Peter punches me in the arm with a chuckle.

"Aww, don't worry we'll find you a bird." I reassure.

"That was a nice shot though; you haven't forgotten to hunt when you we're with Alice." He compliments.

"That's because you can't forget how to be a redneck. It's in my blood." I chuckle.

"This is true."

*Bella's POV*

When Jasper leaves, I fill up the bathtub with extra hot water; dump a capsule of bubble bath. Then I make a quick trip to Char's house and pack a duffle bag full of our clothes and I borrow one of Charlotte's Nicholas Sparks books. Although our house isn't completely done, I want to move in as soon as possible. After I get home the bubbles have begun to form so I sink into the water up to my nose, inhaling the clean scent of the soap. The water feels so good, I've lost interest in reading so I went down a washcloth to fold it in half and lay it over my eyes. I can't stop thing about my life and how amazing it's all really turned out. Before Jasper found me, I was barley scraping up enough spare cash to start saving for a small apartment for me and Juliette. While I love my dad, I couldn't wait to go out on my own. I found the perfect little apartment right by Seattle University. I only had C's in my classes and I had lost interest in my chosen major and I couldn't afford to switch majors. While I did well in high school and was rewarded many scholarships, college still wasn't cheap. But then Jasper saved me. Carlisle and Esme came back into our lives and treat me like their daughter. On top of it all, Emmett and Rosalie came back. Everything is really falling into place.

Once the water goes cold in the bath, I dress myself in Jasper's sweats and a tank top. I take the book with me and snuggle into our bed. The pillow Jasper was laying on last night still smells like him so; I cuddle into it close and fall asleep as soon as my face hits the pillows. Jasper and I are walking down the beach again, still hand in hand. I'm wearing that same skimpy white bikini as before. Jasper turns to me and wraps his arms around my torso and pulls us to the sand. He unties the top of my swim suite and throws it across the beach while attacking my mouth with his. He rolls us onto my back and continues sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth and mine tries to fight with his when a shadow cascades over us. When I look up to see whose there, I scream bloody murder at the disturber.

**A/N Thanks for reading if you stuck around and if I could ask, check out my amazingly talented friend, TelepathicMelody's stories if your into xmen or hetalia!**

** Call Me Anything, Love**

**Erik and the song Call Me by Shinedown Erik & Charles**

** Mutant Nations**

**The Hetalia Nations are mutants instead of nations. Hopefully every Hetalia character will appear, but I don't know them all that well so we'll have to see.**

**Crossover Charles & Poland**


End file.
